Proud Flesh
by spottedhorse
Summary: Rhett is in Charleston after leaving Scarlett when tragedy strikes. Does it bring them back together or futher drive them apart?
1. Give a Damn?

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn." The words still reverberated in his ears even though he had uttered them over three months ago. He had closed the door and sauntered off into the fog that fateful morning, feeling freer than he had felt in years; happy even. After all, a huge burden had been lifted off of his shoulders. All of the guilt and shame and yes, longing, of his torturous marriage to Scarlett was gone. He had every reason to be happy, to return to his boyhood home and find something of what he had so carelessly thrown aside in his youth. And so he had returned to Charleston, free to spend time with his family now that his father was no longer there to cast his shadow.

Rhett Butler sat alone in his room in his mother's house in Charleston contemplating his freedom. He sat in an overstuffed leather chair that he had confiscated from his father's study and with a drink in one hand and a cigar in the other, Rhett reflected on his life. From the day he had told his father what he thought of him, Rhett had been a scoundrel and proud of it. Looking out the window across the water, he nodded in appreciation as he recalled just how scandalous his actions had been and yet, somehow he had managed to work his way back into society until he had been received in the best homes in Atlanta. _Not bad Rhett, ole boy_, he mused.

He grew sad as he remembered the reason he had worked so hard to that end, Bonnie. She had been the only force on Earth that could make him want the acceptance of the Old Guard. But she was gone and so was his desire for their acceptance. Her tiny little body had housed all the hopes and dreams of his lifetime. And it was all taken from him in that horrible riding accident; even his wishes and desires concerning his baby's mother were taken from him on that day because up until then, he had held out hope.

It is a terrible thing to live without hope, he reflected. One day turns into another….and then another; none of the days have purpose. And that was where Rhett Butler resided now; in a world of his making, albeit with the help of Scarlett; a world with no purpose and no hope…no passion….nothing. And as he sat, looking out the window, a thought struck him. _How odd is this feeling, to be so utterly disheartened…to be so completely uncaring._

He sighed heavily, emptied the last drops from his glass, threw his cigar in the fireplace and stood. Looking around his room, he located his coat, slipped it over his shirt and headed out. Night was falling and that meant Charleston, his Charleston, was just coming alive.

As he made his way across the city, he remembered his homecoming. His mother had been the only member of his family that was truly glad to see him. His sister and brother were suspicious, afraid of losing a portion of their father's estate if the black sheep were to be welcomed back into the fold. Rhett chuckled at the notion; he had lost more at the poker tables than his father's estate would amount to. He had no need for his father's money.

Soon he was at the door of what was becoming his favorite whorehouse. The Madame of this house, Dixie, wasn't as gifted as Belle Whatling in business or managing the girls, but the services were adequate, the liquor good, and the poker games invigorating. He had sampled all but one of the girls. They were pleasing enough, keeping his urges at bay, although he was finding that in his present state of mind he preferred the cards to the girls anyway. But the last one, Celeste, was working at getting his attention on this night. He supposed she felt slighted, since he had passed her over time and again in favor of one of the others. As he watched her move around the room, he knew he would forego her pleasures tonight, as well. She simply reminded him too much of Scarlett. Her flawless white skin, dark hair, green eyes and petulant mouth elicited too many memories that he wished to keep buried. Celeste however, seemed to have a different opinion on how the night would play out and moved in closer and closer until he was finding it very difficult to ignore her. Consequently, he drank more and more until finally he had enough and stood shakily to leave.

Slowly he moved towards the door until he lost his balance and fell…into Celeste's waiting arms. His mind was fuzzy, the effects of the alcohol kicking in and as he looked into her confident green eyes he thought he saw his wife. "Scarlett…what the hell are you doing here? Don't you know what kind of place this is?"

"Yes Rhett, I do. Let's get you to bed…"

"To bed, yes. Your bed waits for me, my pet? This is indeed an occasion for celebration. Let's get some more whisky."

"I think you've had enough for awhile, Rhett. Let's rest first and then…"

"Rest?" Rhett chuckled. "Yes, I suppose your bed provides rest, although not in the usual sense."

They made it to her room, where Celeste let him fall into her bed. As she began to undress, she heard the subtle sounds of sleep, complete with a soft snore. Tired of the activity in the parlor, she scooted into bed next to him, hoping for sleep.

The cause was never found for the fire at Dixie's that night, but it started in one of the rooms down the hall from where Rhett slept with Celeste. She woke up first and upon hearing the commotion in the hall and seeing the smoke creep in under the door, screamed. It was her screams that woke Rhett. Smelling the smoke, understanding fought through the hazy fog of his mind and he headed for the door. When he touched it, the heat stung his hand and he realized that that was not an escape route. Turning, he spied the window and ran to it, looking out for a safe landing. Celeste continued to scream and then headed for the door. Realizing that if she opened it they would be doomed, he ran after her, grabbing her around the waist. He carried her to the window, opened it, and put her outside. She clung to him, kicking and screaming as he lowered her as far as he could and let go. Rhett watched as she fell to the ground below and crawled away.

Rhett glanced back at the door as the flames broke through and then looked back out of the window. Throwing his leg over the sill, he prepared to jump to safety. It was then that the ceiling collapsed, burning timbers falling across his body as they knocked him out onto the ground below. Bystanders rushed to push away the still burning debris that covered the quiet, still body of Rhett Butler. Once the flames that covered him were doused, his rescuers back away in horror at the sight of the charred man.


	2. Memories

Thank you all…or should I say ya'll, for the wonderful reviews!

To The MW, I didn't even think of The English Patient. Actually, this came to mind while reading a GWTW fanfic while watching Phantom of the Opera, so you know it has to be really twisted, right?

To those who queried if there is more to the story…I suppose the obvious answer is yes. And no, I haven't killed him….yet, lol.

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was Rhett's mother who wired Scarlett about the 'accident.' She had understood enough of her son's mood when he came to Charleston to realize that there was trouble between the two, but Scarlett was his wife and her place was at his side, reasoned the woman. And so, knowing her son would not wish it, his mother sent for her.

The telegram didn't offer much information and Scarlett reread it with frustration as she sat on the train, willing it to go faster. _Rhett hurt in serious accident. Needs assistance. Please come. _That was it, nothing more.

_Did Rhett ask for me?_ Scarlett wondered. _Does he even know I was sent for? What happened? Will he turn me away? What if…no, you mustn't think that…He will recover. He has to recover. Perhaps, …perhaps this will be another chance for us._

Finally the train arrived in Charleston. Scarlett had telegraphed back to Mrs. Butler that she was on her way and when the train was expected. Consequently, a carriage waited for her at the depot and an elderly black man stood next to the depot, scanning the passengers for an indication of which one might be the younger Mrs. Butler. When Scarlett emerged from the car, the man's eyes lit. _Dat's her. Has ta be,_ he concluded. _She da most beautiful one on de train."_

Approaching Scarlett, he tipped his hat. "Mizzus Butler?"

"Yes, I am Mrs. Butler," Scarlett replied.

"I's Wesley, ma'm. I works for Mr. Rhett's Mama. She sent me ta fetch ya back to da house."

"Yes. Alright. My bags …we must get my bags."

Wesley stepped to the baggage car and as Scarlett pointed out her bags to him, he carried them to the carriage. Then holding the door for her, he made sure she was settled in before he climbed into the box to drive her to the house.

"Wesley?" Scarlett called to the man.

"Yes'm?"

"How is Mr. Rhett?"

Wesley slumped into himself and a tear trickled down the old man's face as he answered. "He ain't so good ma'm. Do'tor been to da house two, three times a day to sees about 'em. He ain't so good."

"Oh," was all that Scarlett could manage, fear greater than any fear she had known before began to creep into her, filling her veins with ice.

When they got to the Butler house, Wesley led Scarlett inside and sent one of the woman servants to find the senior Mrs. Butler. Scarlett waited in the parlor until the woman appeared. She knew the moment she saw the older woman that Rhett was in bad shape. It was obvious that Rhett's mother had gone days without sleep and the dark circles under her eyes told of grief as well as tiredness. There was a broken, hollow expression in the woman's eyes that Scarlett recognized. She had seen it in her mirror after Bonnie died. Before her mother-in-law even spoke, Scarlett knew the news was worse than she had dared imagine. Her hand gripped the cloth of her dress that covered her heart as she cried out, "No! Please God, not Rhett too."

The elder woman rushed to Scarlett and embraced her, understanding and sharing in her grief and wishing to give comfort and perhaps find some too. "He's still with us," she told her daughter-in-law. "Doctor Morris doesn't understand how, but he is. But Scarlett, it is bad. He was burned, you see…"

Scarlett disengaged from the woman's grasp and stared into her eyes. "Burned?"

"Yes, the building caught fire and he stopped to help another person get out and…then it collapsed."

Scarlett's mind reeled at the image of Rhett under a burning building. "I want to see him," she stated firmly.

"Yes, of course. But I feel I must warn you, he…well, there is much damage to his flesh, you see…and I'm afraid the odor is…overpowering. And it will be difficult to recognize him."

Scarlett's eyes grew wide as she absorbed the woman's words. There had been soldiers in the hospital during the war that had been burned and Scarlett remembered the horror and the stench. She was frightened and for a moment wanted to run. But then as quickly, she collected herself. "Yes, I understand and now…if I may see him…"

She was led to his room. When they entered, the smell was what first drew her attention. It was awful. And then she saw that the shades were drawn and darkness enveloped the room with only a single candle burning on the dresser. "We thought it best," his mother explained. "The doctor said that if he awakened, light would hurt his eyes."

"Yes, I remember… at the hospital during the war; soldiers complained about the light. But we must have a little more than this." She stepped to the window that was farthest from the bed and lifted the shade about half way. Then she saw him on his bed. Bandages covered his right side. His arm was completely wrapped in them as was much of his side and his face. _Oh, his face…_Scarlett moaned softly.

Stepping closer to his bed, she could see a hint of the devastation in the lesser burns that remained uncovered. "What does the doctor say?"

Mrs. Butler choked back a tear and then answered. "He says it will be a miracle if he survives. And if he does, he will very likely wish he hadn't. Dr. Morris says the pain will be unbearable as the skin tries to heal and the likelihood of infection is almost a certainty."

Scarlett sat in a chair that was next to his bed. "May I have some time alone with him?" she requested.

"Of course," replied his mother and she quietly stepped out of the room to leave them alone.

Scarlett sat watching him for a few minutes, checking the rise and fall of his chest to be sure that he still breathed. And then she took his left hand in hers and held it. "Oh Rhett, oh please my love…you can't…I can't lose you too."

Memories flooded through her mind going all the way back to the barbeque at Twelve Oaks and Rhett standing at the foot of the stairs with that self assured grin; an expression that she had come to love over the years, one that she hadn't seen for far too long. She remembered him in Atlanta. "Oh how much I enjoyed dancing with you that night, Rhett. You remember don't you? Melly and I had donated our rings for the cause. Next thing I knew you were buying a dance with me. Everyone was so shocked but it felt so good to dance again, especially with you. You knew what I was thinking, didn't you. Of course you did; it seems like you always know what I am thinking, even when I am not sure of it myself."

Scarlett stroked his hand and then held it between her hands. "And you've always been there when I needed you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come to take us out of Atlanta when the Yankees came." Her mind travelled back to the bridge on the road to Jonesborough. The memory of that kiss still had power over her, making her blush. Rhett was the only man that had ever kissed her like that; the only man that had ever aroused such feelings in her. "You remember that kiss don't you Rhett?" Her hand went to his face, gently stroking the left side. I need you to get better Rhett. I want you to kiss me like that again."

The air grew stuffy in the room as the afternoon sun crossed behind the house. As Scarlett touched his cheek, she realized how warm his skin was. Looking across at his dresser, she spotted a wash basin and pitcher. She retrieved it and headed down the hall. Emma, one of the maids saw her and stopped in the hallway. "You need somethin'?" she asked.

"Yes," replied Scarlett. "Could you fill this pitcher with cool water and bring me a wash cloth?"

"Yes'm." Emma took the pitcher and disappeared down the steps. Scarlett returned to his room and a few minutes later Emma returned with the water and cloth. Scarlett poured the water into the basin and dipped the cloth in it. Then carefully avoiding the burns, she began to wash his face and then proceeded down his body. She hoped the cool rag would provide some relief from the heat for him. At the very least, he would have one less discomfort.

"Oh my dear, you really should let one of the man servants do that," exclaimed Mrs. Butler from the doorway.

Scarlett glanced over her shoulder and then turned her attention back to Rhett. "No, I will tend to this," she answered.

"As you wish," replied the older woman before disappearing down the hall.

Scarlett returned to her task, carefully dabbing his healthy skin with the cool cloth. "You were such a devil, you know," she said, picking up on her memories of him. "To think that you were so quiet that afternoon in the library while I babbled on and on to Ashley about how I loved him and he mustn't marry Mellie. Why, thinking back now, it really was quite humorous, don't you think? And oh how you frightened me when you popped up from the settee out of nowhere…I think I was intrigued with you from that very first day…"

She dipped and squeezed the rag again and began down his arm. And your marriage proposal …that really was quite scandalous, but then I suppose I wasn't the model of propriety either. Why, we hadn't even cleared the parlor after poor Frank's funeral and there you were, big and bold as ever. You tried to tell me that you loved me that day but I must have frightened you in some way. Perhaps you were wise not to let me know how you felt then. I was still foolishly clinging to my infatuation with Ashley."

She paused from her ministrations and rested her hands in her lap. "But you know, later…after we were married, while things were still…happy between us; I wish you had told me then. I can't say for sure, but I think it would have made a difference. I think I might have come to my senses. But of course, we can never really know, can we?"

Rinsing the cloth again, she began dabbing. "The night of Ashley's party though…when you carried me up the stairs…it was frightening at first; I think because I had no control over what was happening and you know how I don't like that feeling. But you were so…heated…so amorous. I never knew that relations could be so…so… oh my, I'm blushing just remembering that night," she said as she felt her face flush.

"I wanted to tell you that morning…oh I'm not sure exactly what I would have said, but that night something changed. And when you came in that morning I hoped…I wanted …more of that feeling. And I wanted to tell you that…that well, I wanted you back in my bed…But you were apologizing and then you were talking about going away and it all went so wrong…"

She paused when Rhett moaned, as if he was trying to respond to her, to talk to her. He rolled his head a little, his face falling towards her, but his eyes remained closed and he quickly settled back into his slumber.

"We made a bay that night though, Rhett; and for the first time I was happy to be pregnant. I wanted that baby so much; it was your baby. Oh, I know Bonnie was your baby too and she was so beautiful, wasn't she? But this one was different, created from that night, those different feelings. Dr. Meade told me later that it would have been a boy. He would have been so handsome, so like you." Tears welled in her eyes as she thought of that particular loss. "I wanted him so much, Rhett," she whispered.

Grief overwhelmed her and she laid her head on the bed, next to his hand and held his hand to her face. "I've missed you so much. Nothing seems worthwhile now that you have left…" She thought she felt his fingers move but when she lifted her head, he seemed to be in his same deep sleep.

"Well, enough of sad talk. We must concentrate on your recovery. And you will recover Rhett Butler; I will not have it any other way, you understand?" She rinsed the rag one more time and completed her task, certain that the cool moisture had provided him some relief from the heat of the afternoon.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

See, I didn't kill him. So please be kind and review. Your enthusiasm and support in all the reviews for chapter one inspired me so much!


	3. Awareness

Dr. Morris came to check on his patient that evening. Scarlett asked several questions and then insisted on staying as he removed the bandages to check the burns underneath. As the doctor revealed the wounds, Scarlett's stomach turned at the devastation to Rhett's body. She swallowed the bile that rose in her throat as she watched the doctor tend to her husband. He replaced the soiled bandages with clean ones, disposing of the old ones.

The he pulled a bottle out of his bag and set it on the nightstand. "He's sleeping lighter now, which means he's starting to come out of it," the doctor told her. "When he does wake, he will be in a lot of pain. Give him a spoonful of the laudanum to help. It will make him sleepy too, which is probably for the best."

"Will he…do you think…is he going to …die?" Scarlett asked fearfully.

The doctor looked at her sympathetically. She was a pretty young thing, he mused. It wouldn't be fair for her to be forever burdened with a scarred, miserable man; and that's what Rhett Butler would be if he survived. "It's a miracle he hasn't died already," the doctor commented. "But since he hasn't, I think he might survive if we can keep infection at bay. However, he will wish he died, I assure you. The burns will leave him horribly scarred and his recovery will be very painful."

"Rhett is very strong…very stubborn. He won't let a few scars stop him," Scarlett declared.

"Perhaps," the doctor said warily. "In any case, he is still early in the healing. Only time will tell."

"Thank you, Doctor Morris. Is there anything I can do to help?"

The doctor left some bandages with her and explained how to remove them, clean the area, and rebandage him. "Be very careful when the bandages are off. Be sure your hands are clean and nothing touches the area except clean bandages."

The doctor continued his daily visits but Scarlett took over as Rhett's caregiver. She watched him closely for signs that he was waking and gave him the prescribed dosage of laudanum if he seemed to be conscious. She changed his bandages several times each day, careful to keep the area clean and dry. As the days passed, the burned tissue began to toughen and the oozing liquids decreased. While she couldn't recognize anything like normal skin covering the area, new tissue slowly began to form. His lesser burns were healing as well and Scarlett was pleased to see that some of them were slowly beginning to look almost like normal skin. The places were still red and abused looking, but she hoped that over time, they would disappear.

Over the next few days he slept fitfully, mumbling incoherently and crying out in pain so forlornly that it tore at Scarlett's heart. He seemed so broken, defeated. It nearly broke Scarlett's spirit to see her strong willed, always sharp-witted husband in such a state. After a couple of days of relative calm, his nightmares began. Scarlett sat mutely, holding his hand as he relived the fire over and over again in his mind. And then he began to call out to her.

"Scarlett…the fire, Scarlett. No…this way…" Inside Rhett's mind, he was indeed reliving the fire but instead of Celeste the prostitute, he was trying to save Scarlett. Mentally it was Scarlett that was in that room with him and Scarlett that he put out of the window and now he was looking for her. Why wouldn't she come to him? He remembered the burning wood falling on him, the pain that followed, and again he called for her. The pain was so great but he needed to find her, see that she had survived. He wanted Scarlett. "Scarlett," he called again.

Scarlett held his hand and talked to him constantly, telling him she was there. "I'm here Rhett. I'm right here. Feel my hand? I'm right here, my darling." But he didn't seem to hear. She managed to put the spoon of laudanum to his lips and get most of it in his mouth and finally he calmed down, drifting back into oblivion.

Other times he would call out for her in his restlessness, wanting her. She listened, trying to make sense of his mumbling as he thrashed in the bed. Inside his mind, he was telling her of his feelings, his jealousy over Ashley Wilkes, his grief over Bonnie, his guilt over the baby they'd lost, and his love for her, the love he had tried to deny. But she understood none of it, his ramblings being so softly spoken that they were barely audible or yelled in broken syllables that were unintelligible. Still, she sat next to his bed trying to provide comfort. Rhett was not aware of her presence, only his need for her. If his conscious self had been unable to admit that, his subconscious was painfully aware of it; he loved her and needed her in his life.

One afternoon the heat and Scarlett's fatigue overtook her and she dozed off in the chair. Rhett slowly slipped into consciousnesses and looked around his room, his eyes settling on Scarlett. His hand began to explore his bandages as he tried to fight through his confusion and understand what had happened to him. He tried to lift his right hand but the effort sent shards of pain through him and he decided it wasn't worth the effort. His voice was quiet from disuse as he whispered her name, "Scarlett?"

He watched as she continued to sleep. _She looks very tired, _he thought_. But what are we doing here? Why are we in my old room in Charleston? _And then the memory of his leaving Atlanta seeped into his mind. _But if I left, why is she here? And what happened to me?"_ Again he tried to wake her. "Scarlett…please…"

Deep inside her mind, she heard him and began to shake off the fog of sleep. Her eyes opened, meeting his. "Rhett, you're awake. You're not supposed to be …oh my…" She began to reach for the bottle and as he followed her motion, he realized what she planned.

"Wait…Scarlett." His voice sounded weak and lifeless to her ears. She turned to look at him again. "But the doctor said…"

"In a few minutes then," he pleaded. "I want to…need to know. What happened?" He studied her features for clues about her presence.

"You were in a fire, Rhett."

"A fire? I don't remember…" Flashes of memory played in his head but there was nothing he could grasp. It was more of a sensation than a true memory…but he could feel the flames and knew she was telling him the truth. "The bandages…" he said as his eyes looked to his arm and chest.

"They cover the worst of your burns. Some of them are healing quite nicely but those are the worst. They will take more time." Scarlett watched for his reaction but he seemed to not have one. He just lay there quietly, absorbing the information. "Where?"

"Where what, Rhett?"

"The burns…where are they?"

"Well, you can see the bandages on your arm and chest. There are some on your leg too…and your face. The burns on your arm are the worst."

Again, he seemed to not react but lay there stoically. "I saw men who were burned during the war…it wasn't pretty. You've been here…seen the wounds?"

"Yes, Rhett. I've seen them. I change your bandages several times a day, although not as often now as in the beginning."

"Why?"

"The doctor said to keep the area clean and dry, so I…"

"No….why you? What are you doing here? I left, remember?"

Scarlett sighed deeply and he watched as color drained from her face. She looked so tired and he had just made it worse. Regret stirred deep within but he had to know. Why was she here?

"I remember. But your mother telegraphed…you weren't expected to live, Rhett. She thought I should be here. And…when I saw you, I just had to fight for you since you weren't able to fight for yourself."

"But why? Why not just let me…die?" He had seen enough in the war; he knew what was ahead for him. The old Rhett Butler was dead. The new one was forever scarred and deformed…an ugly shell of the previous man. He knew the outer scarring would change his inner self as well. He had seen it happen to the best of men and he certainly wasn't the best of men.

"No!" she said stubbornly raising a small chuckle from him. After all these years and everything that had happened between them, she was still the spoiled defiant child he had fallen in love with. "I love you Rhett; I couldn't let you die…"

There it was; she was still insisting that she loved him even thought they both knew she didn't. "Scarlett, please…no more lies. I know where your heart lies, he said in a raspy tone. "You needn't remain here out of some … wifely obligation. I'll explain to my mother that you require your freedom."

"But I don't," she said bitterly. "I want to be here with you Rhett. I chose to come here, I chose to stay and I won't leave. I won't" she said defiantly. "Whether you choose to believe me or not, I love you Rhett Butler. And I intend to remain. If you want me to leave, then you must get well enough to make me leave."

Outwardly he seemed irritated, but inwardly Rhett was relieved that she was so determined to stay. He wanted it to be true; he wanted her to love him, to stay with him. But he knew it wouldn't last. She was beautiful and used to being surrounded by handsome men. Soon she would grow tired of him and leave. Consequently, he needed to protect himself and not let her get too close. But as he studied her expression and saw the exhaustion that threatened to overtake her, his mind began to play tricks on him. _What if she does love me? Could it be true? But even if it is, she won't stay…not with what I'll look like…she deserves better than a monster…_

Again she held up the spoon with laudanum. This time he accepted it. He was hurting and her presence was confusing; he thought he knew how his life would unfold but here she was. He was too tired and in too much pain to think it all through; the oblivion provided by the medicine was welcome. Quietly he drifted back into oblivion.

GWTWGWTWGWTWGWTWGWTWGWTWGWTW

You all are so generous with your reviews; this is becoming my favorite fandom! I hope this chapter meets with expectations. Your comments are so supportive and complimentary that I am taking my time and trying to put extra thought into the story. Please continue to let me know how I am doing.


	4. Scars

You all are so wonderful with your reviews! They make me want to write, write, write. Sadly, I do have a life that I have to tend to.

I keep reading all the disclaimers and always forget to include one myself, so here goes...I don't own GWTW. If I did two things would be different. Scarlett would've broken through their pride and told him how she felt the morning after he carried her up the stairs and of course, as a born and bred Southerner, I'd have to have the South win the War....ha, ha, ha. Then the slaves would've been freed anyway. As all true Southerners know, the arguement over slavery was just that and could have eventually been resolved as many other disputes between the sections had been; the thing that made them 'fightin' mad was the idea that the dam Yankees were trying to tell them what to do! Don't believe me? Take a ride through any back hills Southern area, where things haven't changed much in the past 100 years or so, and talk to the people. They can be real friendly and try to help with anything you ask; just don't try to tell them what to do. It's just in our blood, lol.

DIXIEDIXIEDIXIEDIXIEDIXIEDIXIEDIXIEDIXIEDIXIEDIXIE

As the week progressed, Rhett spent more time awake, although still fuzzy from the heavy doses of laudanum that Scarlett was giving him. He seldom spoke but when awake, his eyes watched Scarlett constantly. He watched as she dozed in the chair next to the bed, as she began to feed him, when she changed his bandages and saw to his other personal needs. He listened when the doctor quizzed her about his bodily functions and winced when he realized what her care giving had entailed. Scarlett was not the type to be involved with such distasteful duties, yet she seemed unfazed by the task. Once he had been awake when she performed the task of cleaning him up and changing him and he'd been mortified, but she went about the task as if it were nothing. All he could think was that a wife shouldn't have to do such things for her husband. As if reading his mind, she'd looked directly into his eyes lovingly. "If not a wife then who?" She'd asked. "Don't you think for one minute, Rhett Butler that I'm going to trust your nursing to someone who doesn't care? Why, they might not clean you properly and you'd get infected and then I could lose you. No, I'll take care of you because I know that you'll get proper care." It was then that he began to believe it was true; that maybe she did love him, really love him, after all.

Scarlett was diligent in all the doctor's instructions, from how to clean and treat the burns to making sure he drank lots of water, to keeping his burned limbs slightly elevated. She had been frightened by the doctor's list of other complications that might arise but as each day passed her worry eased. Sometimes she believed that there were so many small details and that surely she was forgetting some, but her self-doubt did not deter her from her task. She was relieved to see the horrid blisters began to shrink and was beginning to think the chalky white skin of his deeper burns was also improving. Each day, more and more dead skin fell away as new skin formed underneath. Still, the affected areas looked nothing like normal skin.

One stuffy afternoon she looked particularly tired. He watched as she fought sleep to tend to him. "Sleep," he told her.

She smiled wearily at him. "I'll take a nap while you sleep," she told him.

"No…now," he insisted. "Mother can sit with me until I fall asleep. You need sleep…a real sleep, not a nap." Tears formed in her eyes as her hand went to the left side of his face, gently stroking him. "No. I won't sleep anyway," she said as her eyes moved off to the side.

"The nightmare again?" he asked.

"Yes, only it is worse now…the fog…it…its smoke and you're lost in it and I can't find you…can't save you."

"You already have, my pet," he said as his hand found hers and squeezed it. "Please try to sleep."

Reveling in his use of 'my pet,' something she had not heard in a very long time, especially in such a gentle tone, she acquiesced. "Alright, I'll try," she surrendered. "But I'll wait until you fall asleep…"

"Then give me the medicine now…I want to you lie down and really sleep…for as long as you need. Besides, the blisters are particularly irritating today and I think the new skin is beginning to hurt. It might be better if I sleep through the day."

It didn't take long for Rhett to drift into sleep and Scarlett sent the maid to find Mrs. Butler. She agreed to stay with Rhett, although she couldn't understand why it was necessary. He was doing much better now. "I won't have him in here alone," Scarlett insisted. "What if he wakes up and needs something?"

The older woman conceded and took Scarlett's place in the chair beside the bed. Scarlett trudged down the hall to the room that she had barely seen and fell into the bed. She was asleep almost instantly.

She woke up hours later and after freshening up, returned to his room. He was awake and the maid, Emma was sitting with him. "Where's Mrs. Butler?" Scarlett asked, irritated that the senior Mrs. Butler had left Rhett in the maid's care.

"She fell asleep," Rhett told Scarlett. "I told her to go to bed. Emma has been kind enough to sit with me."

Scarlett glanced at the former slave and calmed a bit. Emma was wide awake and apparently had been watching Rhett closely. Also, Scarlett noted a fresh pitcher of water on the nightstand. "Thank you, Emma. I'm back now so you may go to bed also."

Emma rose and nodded. "Yes'm. Mista Rhett drank 'bout half a glass of water and I gives him a few crackers and a little bit of ham to eat. That all he wanted."

"Thank you, Emma." Rhett smiled.

After the maid left, Scarlett sat in the chair. "You ate?"

Rhett nodded. "Emma insisted I try to eat something, so I took a few bites to satisfy her."

"You sound a little stronger," Scarlett observed.

"You look better…more rested," he said, his dark eyes studying her.

Yes, I did need the sleep. I'm feeling refreshed now." Her green eyes settled on him as she tried to understand his mood. He seemed curious.

Silence filled the room for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts until he broke the quiet. "Why are you still here, Scarlett?" His tone was questioning but she detected no anger in his query.

His question caught her by surprise but she recovered quickly, her mind scrambling for an answer that wouldn't upset the peace that seemed to be between them. "You are not yet well," she replied evenly.

He nodded solemnly. "And when I am well?"

As she watched his expression, she detected a glimmer in his eyes, perhaps hope even. "For now I only want to think about your recovery. Let's leave any discussions about after for another day. I know what I hope for but I think you have much to consider."

"You believe that I will change my mind just because you came to take care of me? Is that why you came, Scarlett? "

"I told you, I came because your mother wired me. And I stayed to be sure that you were well cared for. You were dying Rhett and I refuse to let that happen…not yet. As for the rest…I was a fool for a very long time. If I go back to Atlanta alone, I will do so without regret because I will have fought for you as hard as I know how, but I do not intend to return alone. However, if you decide that you will be happier without me, then I will leave because I now understand that I love you enough to give you your freedom. I am not here to cause you more pain. My wish is for you to be well, Rhett, and then I hope for you to be happy."

He looked at her suspiciously. She could tell he didn't believe her but in all the hours of sitting with him, willing him to live, she realized that for the first time in her life she loved someone else more than she loved herself. Even her supposed love for Ashley had been selfish. But as she watched Rhett lingering between life and death, she knew that she loved him enough to do anything for him, even give him up.

Rhett's mood was cautious for the rest of the day. Saying little, he simply lay in his bed, watching her and trying to understand. Once or twice he had chuckled a little, telling her that he would not give into her game.

"Whatever you want," she told him. "But there is no game." Then she opened a book and began to read to him as a way of passing the time. He half listened to her as his mind turned on their discussion. He wanted to believe her; that she had changed; but since when did a leopard change its spots? He asked himself that and other questions, not the least of which was how long could she be happy with the scarred shell that he had become.

Days passed and Rhett was well enough to sit up for an hour or more two or three times a day. He had lost all concept of time, not realizing how much had passed since the fire. In his mind there was only before and after time. Before time was everything that led to his retreat from Atlanta and after time was everything since he woke and found Scarlett beside his bed. He was beginning to find hope in the 'after time.'

As he improved, Scarlett began to trust his care more to others, Emma especially. Emma seemed unbothered by Rhett's appearance and took his melted flesh and scars in stride, never flinching or wincing or giving Rhett any reason to feel uncomfortable with his appearance. Scarlett knew he needed that. Although it still hurt her immensely to see what the fire had done to him, she had grown accustomed to his appearance and seldom noticed the severity of his disfigurement except when tending to the few sores that lingered.

Rhett was grateful to Emma for the peace that her presence brought. She was kind and caring but not doting and her matter of fact approach made him feel almost normal in appearance. He could relax when she attended him. Scarlett seemed to be comfortable with his appearance also, he noted. A few times he caught a grimace from her when she thought he wasn't looking, but he concluded that her reaction was more to the few remaining open sores than his appearance as a whole. He knew the skin on his face was growing healthier and to his chagrin even found a patch or two on the damaged side that required shaving. He had been afraid at first, fearful that the razor might inflict more damage, but calmed as he moved the blade over his stubble without incident. A knick on his chin a few days later had even produced a chuckle as he found a sense of ordinariness in the incident.

He felt a little stronger each day and looked forward to being his own man again. But that would produce a new set of challenges, he realized as he sat in his chair one sultry afternoon. He would need his own quarters. His own sister couldn't bear to see him and his mother would visit but could hardly look at him. He couldn't stay in his mother's house under such circumstances. Yes, a place of his own was required, he mused. But how would he go about securing one? If he asked his mother, she would object and he would have to explain, making her feel guilty in the process. His only resort was to ask Scarlett to find a place for him. Yes, he thought, I'll ask Scarlett.

She listened to him later that day as he explained what he wanted. "But who will care for you?" she asked when he had finished.

"I'll take Emma with me," he replied carefully. Watching her closely, he could tell that she wasn't happy with his plan.

"And what about me? Where will I stay?"

"If I am well enough to have my own house, then it will be time for you to return to Atlanta. You'll be off the hook, Scarlett. You can return to your life there…the store, the children, and Ashley."

He watched as tears threatened to form in her eyes and he saw her determination that it would not happen. "Oh, I see. You are ready for me to leave," she said evenly but anger and rejection lingered beneath her flat comment.

"Don't you think it is time, my dear? Your businesses have suffered I'm sure. And since I am no longer in need of…"

"The store is in good hands. My businesses no longer need me."

"…your care," he concluded. Confusion swept through him. "You trust the store to someone else?"

"Yes," she answered with gleaming eyes.

"But…."

"I lost interest….after you left. I haven't been there in ages except to pick up a few items for the children."

"And what of the charming Mr. Wilkes?"

"I see him on occasion, when Beau came to play with the children or at Aunt Pitty's…."

Rhett rested his head against a pillow as he coolly took in this new information. "So you no longer see him daily."

"I haven't seen him at all since I've been here. But no, I was not seeing him regularly. In fact, I saw very little of him after Mellie's funeral. He seemed to need comfort that I couldn't give him. Beau came over occasionally for Wade and Ella, but that stopped when they went to Tara to visit."

As he absorbed the information, he studied her face for signs of deception. "I am surprised, my pet. I thought that you would delight in the opportunity to comfort your amour. And he was willing…" he let the sentence drop, as he was certain he had made his point.

Scarlett stared at him suspiciously. He seemed to want to renew the old quarrel. But she was determined not to let him bait her into an argument. "I am comforting my amour." She said it with confidence.

A strange gleam passed through his eyes as he watched her. "But you said he needed comfort that you couldn't give…"

"I can't give it to Ashley, but I am delighted to comfort my amour in any manner he chooses," she smiled. "…and more," she added coyly.

He scoffed at her answer. "Your only amour is yourself, Scarlett. I used to relish that trait in you, but it tires me now." His face settled into melancholy.

Scarlett bit back a retort, not wanting to upset him. "Perhaps one day, you'll see that I've changed, Rhett. But just now, I think it is time for a nap. I know I am fatigued and you must be also." With that, she ended the conversation and headed down the hall to her room, where she cried herself to sleep.


	5. Pain Relief

When I start these things, it is always my intention to post every 2-3 days, 4 at the most. Sometimes life gets in the way, however. (Yes, I do have one that doesn't revolve around my fantasy world, lol.) So this chapter took longer than I wanted it to but here it is, finally. Hope it was worth the wait.

GWTWGWTWGWTWGWTWGWTW

The following morning Scarlett entered Rhett's room a determined woman. Somewhere during the night, she decided that he would never know how heartbroken she was over his doggedness about sending her back to Atlanta alone. She would do as he asked and find a suitable house for him before she left, but she wouldn't hurry. She would be very particular about his quarters, she thought as she smiled inwardly. And that would take time.

She opened the discussion about what he wanted in his new home as they ate breakfast. He was having a rough morning, she could tell, and hoped that perhaps the conversation would distract him from his pain. Rhett had begun insisting on using less laudanum, citing the addictive qualities of the drug. He'd seen others that had become dependent and Rhett never wanted to be dependent. She had agreed but was now regretting her acquiescence, seeing the pain he was suffering.

Rhett listened to her babble on and on about houses, what style he would prefer, location, and more until he lost patience. His arm was being particularly aggravating this morning. The doctor had examined the elbow and confided to Rhett that he would never have full use again. It wasn't that there was anything wrong with the joint; it was the skin. The fire had literally melted the tender skin inside the joint and as it healed, it had fuse together, the leathery tissue locking his elbow in a bent position. Whenever he used the arm too much, it pulled at the skin and made it raw. He'd suggested to the doctor to cut the skin and keep his arm extended while the new skin grew in, but the doctor insisted there would be too much exposed tissue and that whatever grew back would be worse than what was there now. So Rhett had resigned himself to the situation.

Yesterday, however, he'd been upset about it. He knew he'd hurt Scarlett with his attitude and his insistence that she return to Atlanta. And his last barb, that she loved only herself and he had grown tired of her, it had been a deep blow to her. He regretted the words the instant they left his mouth. That was their history though, lashing out without thinking or caring about the effect on the other. While she had napped, he'd fretted, reliving the conversation repeatedly and flexing his arm in the process. Now he was paying for it. _It's only fair, _he told himself_, that you hurt as much as you hurt her. She's been very good through all of this, been there when no one else would have stayed. Why, even your own mother can barely look at you…_

Desperate for the pain to stop, both in his arm and in his heart, he interrupted her in mid sentence, "I think I need some laudanum."

She stopped talking immediately and rushed to the table to pour a dose. "You are hurting," she asked, concern filling her eyes.

"Yes…my arm…damned elbow." Scarlett fed him the dose and then helped him settle into the bed, fluffing his pillow and covering him with only a sheet. Then she reached for a small jar on the bedside table. "Let me see," she instructed.

He looked at her suspiciously. "Why?"

"I have this ointment. The doctor left it. He said one of the old women down in the quarters gave it to him…said it will soften the skin and help it stretch better."

He held his arm as open as he could, wincing at the pain that it caused. She began to apply the salve, gently rubbing the irritated area. Rhett watched her fingers as they moved over the reddened, raw skin and remembered another time she had rubbed him. It hadn't been raw skin and she hadn't used salve, unless the bodily fluids counted. He'd taught her to do that to him and he smiled inwardly as he remembered the mix of aversion and fascination that only Scarlett could achieve. That had been early in their marriage, before things had gotten so complicated and out of control. The gnawing in his gut told Rhett he wanted those days back. If only they could go back and do things differently, but of course they couldn't.

He sighed as he watched her finish. Her touch had been soothing, doing as much for his pain as the medicine. And Rhett Butler, a man who thought he was no longer capable of surprise, was shocked to realize that the gnawing in his gut was desire, desire for her touch …for the feel of her beneath his fingers. As the medicine pulled him into sleep, he looked at her through heavy lids and whispered her name, "Scarlett…"

Scarlett studied the quiet form of her husband. He had been in a strange mood, she thought. While she'd never fully understood him or his moods, she had at least been able to recognize them. But today was different; his mood was different.

Her attention moved to his face. The burns were healing and the skin was looking better. But as she studied the scars, she realized that side of his face would always have a melted look to it. His eye would always droop a little and he'd never smile on that side of his face. He would never be able to achieve that smug grin that she loved to see on him, the one that he'd flashed at her that first day at the Wilkes barbecue. There were times when she had wanted to wipe that grin off his face, times when he'd gotten the better of her, but just as many times she secretly delighted in it. It was Rhett, the one she had grown to depend on, had grown to love…her Rhett.

After a few minutes, she called Emma in to watch him and then she set out to begin the search for his house. Scarlett talked to the bank manager, a lawyer, and several businessmen in search of information about properties that might be available. She ended the day with a list of five possibilities. Three were in the downtown area, one north of town and one on Sullivan's Island. And while all were nice homes, spacious and filled with Charleston charm, she knew Rhett wouldn't like any of them. But she hoped that they might provide a distraction from his pain. Besides, it would seem to him that she was trying to follow his wishes.

He woke that evening, his arm still sore but in less pain. She sat with him as they ate, although he ate very little. Still, he was making the effort. Rhett listened as she told him about her search and the results. She described each house and smiled inwardly as he dismissed each one.

He knew the houses downtown and rejected each in turn before she could even describe them to him. The one north of the city sounded more interesting to him but as she described the details of the interior, much like their Atlanta home, he rejected it also. The house on Sullivan's Island intrigued him until he learned how far out on the island it was. "No, that's too far," he told her. "I don't want to be too far from the city."

Rhett listened carefully to her descriptions and watched her closely. She was up to something but his mind was fuzzy and he couldn't quite discern it. As they ate, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was still beautiful and could stir feelings in him that no other woman could. And those feelings were stirring now.

Inwardly Rhett was laughing at himself._ You ass, drugged, in pain, half dead and you still want her…God, how you want her._ He tried to remember why he left in the first place, all the hurt and bitterness, but that night all he could think of was how her presence made him feel. And so, as she described each house, he didn't need to listen too closely; he simply needed to find some detail to use as a reason to reject her find because as long as she looked for a house, she would remain here with him. And for reasons he wasn't fully able to understand at that moment, he wanted her to stay.

After they finished eating, she helped him back to bed, again fluffing his pillows and then covering his scarred body. He thought she was preparing to leave but instead, she sat down next to his bed and resumed reading the book that she had been reading to him for the last few days. He tried to concentrate as she read but instead his thoughts were only of her as he watched her. His eyes watched her mouth, her lips as each word formed. She had beautiful lips, even without the small touches of paint that she sometimes employed. His mind flashed to other times, times when he'd kissed those lips, when she had welcomed his kisses.

Shaking his mind from those thoughts, he tried to focus on the story. But as he listened and watched her, he studied her neck, remembering the feel of her neck beneath his fingers as he caressed her there; and she tasted so sweet when his lips had travelled there. He snapped himself back to the story but attention wandered again as he watched her eyes. Silently he willed her to look up, he wanted to see the emerald of her orbs. He wanted her to look at him. But then, he didn't because if she looked at him, she would see how deformed he was, how grotesque. But she didn't seem to mind his appearance, he told himself. She was able to look at him without the distress that others showed. And finally, she did look up and their eyes locked.

He fought the emotions that rose within him as her mouth stopped moving, stopped reciting the words from the page but remained slightly apart. And he was overcome with an overwhelming desire to kiss those lips, to kiss her. Color rose in her face as she realized the meaning of his look. And then she surprised him by leaning forward and resting her lips on his. The contact shook him, like he'd been hit by a bolt of lightening. Then he quit fighting and gave in, letting his feelings rule his actions. The kiss was short but meaningful, full of the emotions they both were feeling, full of promise. And when it was done, she settled back in her chair and began reading, as if nothing had happened. But for Rhett, everything had changed.

gwtwgwtwgwtwgwtw

So, you guys know what to do...the little button hasn't moved.


	6. Light in the Darkness

Rhett felt the subtle change in their relationship after that night. Scarlett moved with a new purpose and there was a gleam in her eyes that he'd never seen before, at least, not directed at him. He realized that he felt different too. While he was still living in a dark place, feeling every bit like the monster that stared back at him in the mirror, he was beginning to feel a stirring of hope. Maybe she could love him, even in his present state. But with the hope came fear also. What if he opened himself to this new phase of their relationship? Surely, she would tire of being chained to a monster and would want someone whole. And he would be left with nothing but a scarred shell of a body protecting an empty heart. But part of him wanted to take the risk, to have what finally seemed possible between them. And that part of him wouldn't leave him alone.

As he watched Scarlett for the next few days, he thought she was more beautiful than ever. Maturity softened her ruthlessness as the influences of her mother and Melanie Wilkes became more apparent. But she still had the ability to be merciless; he witnessed it in her dealings with anyone who was anything but positive about his recovery, even him. She'd given him a brutal tongue lashing the previous day when he'd expressed the thought that he'd never be whole again.

He couldn't get past that feeling, however; the feeling that he was a monster, forever doomed to darkness. Even though he was getting stronger and even his mother encouraged him to venture into other parts of the house, he refused to leave his room. The drapes were kept almost completely closed with little light filtering in. He was particular about who could come and go in his quarters, fearing the reaction of those who hadn't already seen him and some of those who had. His world was a small one that only included Scarlett, Emma, his mother, and the doctor.

As they ate breakfast, Scarlett addressed the issue. "I think it is time for you to get out, Rhett. We could take a ride in the carriage."

Rhett scowled. "Charleston is not prepared for the sight of me, my pet. It would simply be too shocking for the poor ladies of society."

"Then they just needn't look. And if they have any thoughts about seeing you they can keep them to themselves or just go to Halifax for all I care." Her expression was all too familiar to Rhett. He'd seen it often when Scarlett was battling with the ladies of Atlanta. "The sunshine and fresh air will be good for you and heaven knows I need some too. Please Rhett, don't fight me on this."

Rhett considered her plea. She was looking wane. "Then you take a ride but I will remain here."

Scarlett glared at him, her brows furrowing in thought. "Well, I don't see what you are so worried about. Your shirt and coat will cover your arm, where the worst scars are. You could wear a glove on your hand," she said thoughtfully. "And if you wear your hat low over your brow, no one will even notice."

"Of course they will notice, my pet. My reputation is here is no different here than it was in Atlanta. Seeing me on the street is fodder for the society ladies to ruminate over for days. And they will be even more curious to see the results of the fire. They've spent weeks reassuring one another that I got what I deserved, no doubt. And perhaps I did." Scarlett watched as he slumped in his chair, resignation consuming him.

"Oh fiddle dee-dee, Rhett Butler, burns or no burns you are still one of the most attractive men in Charleston…Atlanta too. Why, your appeal never really had much to do with your appearance anyway."

"Pray tell me, Mrs. Butler, what was my appeal?" His question was dripping with sarcasm and that sardonic grin of his was threatening to appear. It saddened Scarlett to realize that she would never really see it again though because it required the right side of his mouth to fully bloom.

"Don't be silly, Rhett. You know what it is. You've worked to perfect your roguish style. You weren't born a blackguard and pirate; you spent years creating the image. And it is quite intriguing to women and you know it. Why I remember the day of the Wilkes Barbeque, all the girls were prattling on and on about you. You were the most fascinating man there."

"Pray tell…fascinating to all but you. You're mind was on another…"

"Perhaps," she said in her best Southern Belle manner. "But I didn't miss that look you gave me from the bottom of the staircase. Why, I felt as if you could see right through my dress to my chemise. It…it was … disturbing, to say the least. And so naughty… but it made me feel…" she paused to think of a suitable word.

Rhett chuckled. "Exactly what did it make you feel," he asked, his eyes dancing with glee.

Scarlett was glad to see his change in mood, to see the light in his eyes again, so she decided to keep the conversation alive. "Oh…my goodness… well, a lady shouldn't confess to such…feelings. But, I was a little annoyed at first. Your look was so…blatant. And then it made me feel a little naughty too, mostly because I liked the way you looked at me. None of the boys in the county ever looked at me with such open…appreciation. Oh, I mean, they fawned over me and but they looked at me as boys look at girls. The way _you_ looked at me… I felt positively undressed! You looked at me as a man looking at a woman. And …and it made me all warm inside, brought feelings I'd never felt before…of a physical nature, I mean. Now, of course, I recognize those feelings but then…well, I'd never experienced them before…not like that."

"And those feelings…the ones you recognize now?"

Scarlett forced a slight blush into her face, knowing it would amuse him after all this time. "…were…are feelings I realize I've only ever had for you; feelings of desire, physical desire. Oh, I wanted others to kiss me and fuss over me, but I never _wanted _another man like I wanted you, Rhett."

She thought her confession would amuse him and he would savor the knowledge. But instead, he grew dark again. "You say wanted…now I suppose I am too disfigured to be desirable to anyone…"

Scarlett refused to give into his mood. "As I said, Rhett, your looks were never the appeal. You are a handsome man, but there are many handsome men out there."

"I might have been handsome at one time, but not now," he mused.

Scarlett looked at his discouraged face. And very quietly, so that he had to strain to hear, she said, "And you are still the most desirable man I'll ever know. I still want you, more than you are willing to admit. So much that it hurts."

Rhett sat, stunned. _She wants…desires me? When did this begin? _He was incredulous. _It's pity, _he told himself_. She pities me. Well, I don't want her pity. _He scowled at her, trying to understand her game.

"Now, it's high time you get dressed. We're going for a ride in the carriage. I have a new bonnet to wear and I won't let it sit in my closet one more day."

Then you take it for a ride, my pet. Leave me out of the foray."

"But Rhett, I bought it with you in mind." She said coquettishly. "I want to wear it for you."

He sighed deeply. "Very well. I can see you will not leave me alone about this. But we will go in the closed carriage."

"You finish dressing. I'll go order it now. I'll be right back." She headed for the door and stopped just as she opened it. "And Rhett," she said turning back towards him, "you really are the most attractive man I know." Then she was gone, leaving Rhett wearing a frown and feeling very confused.

GWTWGWTWGWTWGWTWGWTW

This one was difficult to write for some reason. I had it in my head what I wanted, but getting it out was another matter. In any case, I hope you enjoy and it moves things along.


	7. The Ride

The carriage ride had been a good idea, Rhett decided. They had made their way north, out of the city proper and ventured into the countryside. The warm air on his face felt good as did the occasional beams of sunlight that worked into the carriage. The doctor had warned Scarlett that he should not have too much exposure to the sun, at least at first. The skin was still tender and not fully healed. "No use putting a sunburn on top of all the other damage," the doctor had told her. So she was careful that he kept his hat over his face when the sun glimpsed in.

They rode quietly, Rhett lost in his thoughts and Scarlett lost in Rhett. _He's still magnificent, _she mused as she studied his body_. Such power in his limbs and chest. _Her mind wandered to the night of Ashley's birthday party, the night he had carried her up the stairs and forced his will on her. The night, that in truth, she had first begun to realize her feelings for him. He had been powerful that night and yet gentle too. Always before he'd been careful with her, careful to respect the boundaries of treating her like a lady. But that night, she'd been his whore and she had reveled in it. The things he'd done to her…no lady would ever admit that her husband would do such things, much less that she'd _enjoyed_ them. But Scarlett had. Everything had been so intense and explosive. And as drunk as he was, he'd made love to her for most of the night, repeating the rapture time and again. She'd never known such bliss and craved a repeat event. Never in her life had she felt more like a woman. And the ultimate triumph had been the results of that night; they'd made a baby. It was the first baby that she'd truly wanted. And she so wanted it to be a boy, to be like Rhett. Scarlett blinked back tears as she remembered that loss and thought of the downward spiral that ended when he'd walked out the door the day of Mellie's death.

Rhett had snapped out of his own reverie and was watching Scarlett as she remembered. He saw the myriad of emotions that played across her face as her mind wandered over the past. "What are you thinking about, my pet," he asked gently.

She turned her eyes towards his face, tears sitting just inside her eyelids. Rhett was immediately struck by the grief and sadness he saw. "I was thinking about…the baby, the one I lost," she told him. He felt a stab of guilt as he remembered how she lost that little one, the one that would have been his son. He'd never forgiven himself for that day on the stairs and doubted that he ever would.

"When Dr. Meade told me that I was…expecting, I was so happy. I never really wanted babies before but this one was different. He was from that night, the first time I think I began to realize how much I loved you. And it seemed you loved me too. I was heartbroken when you left and took Bonnie but I tried to use the time to understand my own feelings. I wanted you to come back so much and when you did, I was so happy that you were back….nervous but happy. Oh, I wanted to tell you then Rhett, what I fool I'd been. And then," she let out a quiet sob, "then everything went so wrong…"

Guilt was choking him, making it difficult to breathe. "I'm sorry, Scarlett," was all he could manage to say.

"Oh, it was as much my fault as it was yours, Rhett. My silly pride wouldn't let me back down, wouldn't let me say what I wanted to say. And there was so much I wanted to tell you, so much I had to say…"

They fell into an uncomfortable silence as the carriage rolled down the country road. After a few minutes, Scarlett began to feel nauseous and tapped on the box, signaling the driver to stop. She hurdled out of the carriage, her emotions threatening to overwhelm her. A nearby tree provided shelter as the tears she'd fought back finally erupted. Rhett sat in the carriage, momentarily paralyzed. He didn't want to exit the carriage and expose himself to whoever might pass by. On the other hand, Scarlett was obviously in need of someone to comfort her. He just wasn't sure if he was the one who could do it; after all, he had been the source of her grief. He glanced up and down the road and then gathered his courage to step out into the world.

Tentatively he made his way over to her and stood behind her. "Scarlett?"

Her shoulders shook as another sob escaped. He heard her moan softly and winced. He knew he was the cause of her pain. What he didn't know was how to help her now.

Scarlett turned to him, her head down, and her hands at her face. "Oh Rhett, everything went so wrong…"

"I know Scarlett…and I'm sorry," he said as he stepped closer to her. "When I married you, I had every intention of making you happy, but I only seemed to make things worse."

Finally, she looked up at him. "Oh no, Rhett, not all the time. There were times when…when things were …good and I was happy." He studied her face, seeing such sincerity, so much emotion. His heart ached.

Then suddenly she moved towards him, her hand moving up to touch his face, the right side of his face. He grimaced as he waited for her to realize what she was doing, touching his deformity. But she didn't flinch, her palm resting on his cheek with her fingers gently touching his ear. Her eyes met his, searching. "Rhett please, love me…"

"What?" he asked, unsure of what she meant.

"Love me…here…right now. Make me yours again. I love you so much and I want to be yours."

"Scarlett?" he said, shocked by her boldness.

"I need you Rhett, as I've never needed anyone before. And I want you…and…you owe me a baby. I want your baby Rhett. Please…"

All Rhett could do was stare at her. _What does she want from me? She said she wanted me to make her mine again…but that can't be. She can't want me, not like that…what would she feel when I touched her with my…monstrous hand? _His confusion seemed to Scarlett like rejection and she backed away, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I see," she said, "you really don't love me, like you told me that day in Atlanta. I…I've worn out your love. I…" she began and then straightening up, she mentally pulled herself together. "I won't make such an uncomfortable request again, Mr. Butler. And as soon as suitable quarters are found for you, I'll return to Atlanta." Without another glance at him, she turned and walked back towards the carriage.

Rhett stood, dumbfounded as he watched her walk away. And suddenly, he knew he didn't want her to leave like that. He needed her to stay, to sort their feelings out. He wanted it more than he'd ever wanted anything. _The question is do you have the guts to follow through? _He searched inwardly for an answer but fear and confusion clouded his thoughts. As he made his way to the carriage, he had an answer. _If you don't at least try, you'll regret it the rest of your life…_

The ride back was quiet. Scarlett was too consumed by grief at having lost her battle, her last battle, to win Rhett. And Rhett was lost in thought, trying to decide how to approach Scarlett, how to tell her that he wanted her to stay, how he needed her to stay.

GWTWGWTWGWTWGWTW

So Rhett's finally beginning to come around but they are still just missing the mark. Hmm....what are we going to do about these two? As always, your comments are much appreciated.


	8. Night Happenings

Hopefully those who felt shorted by the previous chapter will find this one satisfactory.

GWTWGWTWGWTWGWTW

Scarlett's efforts to find him a house became more focused, targeting ones that he might like. After three days of her newly intensified search, Rhett was exhausted from the effort of finding excuses to turn them down. "Hells bells, Rhett," she said in exasperation on the afternoon of the third day. "One might think you really don't want to leave your mother's house after all."

"I do want to," he assured her. "But it seems I will be spending most of my time indoors, so my new home must be agreeable." He chided himself for not seizing the opportunity to tell her about his feelings. On the one hand, he was unsure of exactly what his feelings were. He didn't want to cause her more pain by giving her the wrong impression. But on the other hand, as more time passed his opportunities would pass also.

Their nights were difficult. Neither was sleeping well, Scarlett tossing and turning as she ran through the fog and Rhett quite simply did not sleep. His mind was most active once they had retired for the night. Images of her flashed through his mind, some from years ago and some from as recently as a few days ago. In all of them, she was beautiful and she looked at him with longing, a longing that his body was echoing. He tried to put her out of his mind but the effort was futile; the more he tried, the more her image remained stubbornly behind his eyes.

Sometimes he would venture down the hall towards her room, each night daring to move a little closer until finally he stood in her doorway, watching her sleep. He stood tentatively for a few minutes and then eased into her room, sliding through the doorway and leaning against the wall. The drapes at her window were not quite closed and the moonlight streamed in through the gap. It cast a heavenly glow over her features and Rhett smirked. _If there is one woman that would defy such a description, it is Scarlett. _But he couldn't deny the effect of the moon light. The soft light softened her features and cast a warm glow on her skin.

He stood awestruck, feeling much the same as he did on their first night together as he watched her sleep. Rhett remembered that night clearly; he had lain awake next to her as she had drifted to sleep, both still warm from the lovemaking, which had been filled with a sweetness that only happens once in a relationship. Married twice before, she wasn't a virgin on their wedding night, but she'd still possessed the innocence of one. Later she'd confided some of the particulars of her encounters with her previous husbands. Both men had been fumbling idiots, barely able to manage their own pleasure and certainly unable to provide any for her. As he stood watching her, he thought perhaps her third marriage had been to a bumbling idiot of a different kind.

Rhett tensed as she began to move, squirming under the covers. He stood still, afraid of discovery. _What will she think if she finds me standing here? _An urge to bolt back to his room grew inside of him but he remained, feet stuck to the floor, mesmerized.

Scarlett sensed a presence in her room but with the moonlight in her face, she couldn't see the figure standing across the room. She laid very still for a few minutes, letting her eyes adjust and her mind quiet. Listening intently, she heard nothing. But she knew she was not alone. "Who is there?" she asked quietly. Rhett remained silent. This time she was insistent. "Who is there?" she said louder.

Rhett knew he was caught so he stepped forward. "It's me. I…heard you and came to see if you are alright."

"Rhett?" she inquired, clearing her mind of the fog of sleep.

"Yes, my pet…"

"Mmmm, like when you call me that," she purred.

"You were restless," he commented.

"I felt you here. Come closer…"

He moved to the side of her bed, not taking his eyes off her. As he moved, she looked at him, her eyes flashing in the moonlight. "Do you need anything?" he asked.

She looked up at his face coyly. "You," she replied in a husky voice.

Rhett swallowed as he stood motionless next to the bed. Never in his life had he ever felt so off balance in the presence of a woman. His head was spinning with all the reasons why he shouldn't respond to her request. His heart was beating impetuously, willing him to her. "Scarlett, I…I'm not sure…since the fire…" He sighed. How could he confess that he wasn't certain of his abilities? Possibly, she might ignore his mutilation only to face the inevitable disappointment.

Scarlett's eyes remained on him, her sparkle shining in the darkness of the room. "There were no burns…in that region, if that is what concerns you…"

"Yes, I know. But …I'm not yet healed completely and…I haven't the strength that I had before." He hoped she might understand his meaning and as she watched him, he thought he saw a glimmer of comprehension.

"But if you were healed, you would consider…lying with me?"

Rhett held back the flippant remark that once he might have unleashed. Instead, he took a deep breath and nodded. Then realizing she couldn't see his response, he found his voice. "Everything is very confusing for me right now, Scarlett. But…I'm finding that old feelings aren't dead. Perhaps they just needed to lie dormant for a while as I regrouped, or perhaps your coming to my aid has rekindled them. In any case, I've been thinking that perhaps we could…I mean, if you can bear to …" He sighed again. "I would understand if my scars are too much to bear. But I've been thinking that perhaps we might give ourselves a chance to see if we can …come to an understanding?"

Scarlett tilted her head demurely. Then she moved to the opposite side of her bed and lifted the covers, beckoning to him. "Come next to me. For now, I will be content with you beside me." He slid under the covers, feeling awkward and ill equipped for her invitation but afraid to turn it down. He had another chance and he knew it was a gift. They lay side by side until he heard her whisper, "hold me, Rhett, please hold me."

Lifting his arm, he wrapped it around her as she rested her head on his chest, her hand over his heart. Almost afraid to breath he remained quiet, basking in the sensation of her closeness. Slowly he began to relax as she truly seemed content with the situation. Her fingers lazily traced circles on his chest calming him further, his own fingers beginning to stroke the smooth skin of her shoulder. "Scarlett," he said, almost whimpered. She felt so good to him, so …right. And then he saw them, his fingers, red and raw with the burn scars that travelled up his arm to even deeper ones. And he began to panic, pulling his hand away.

Scarlett felt the change in him and opened her eyes, immediately seeing the terror in his face. Quickly her hand was on his face, gently forcing him to look at her. "Rhett," she soothed, calmly. "Rhett, look at me…look at my face." He didn't want to look, afraid of the revulsion he was certain he would see. "Look at me," she demanded.

Slowly he turned his dark eyes towards her. Her heart wrenched at the tortured expression in them. "Rhett," she said, reaching for him. He flinched when her hand made contact but she didn't back away. "Kiss me, Rhett."

His eyes grew huge. "No," he said apprehensively. "Kiss me, Rhett," she insisted.

"Scarlett…I can't…I won't….defile you like that…" His misery was palatable as he looked away, fixing his gaze on the wall behind her.

Stunned, Scarlett sat up, her eyes still fixed on his face. "Whatever are you talking about, Rhett? Defile me…how would…I don't understand."

"My scars…the deformities; they are an outer indication of what lies within me."

Scarlett sighed. "Rhett, I don't understand. You are not burned on the inside…"

"But I am twisted … perverted in some way; I must be." He was frightening her. Scarlett had never heard him speak with such contempt for himself. This was not Rhett, the arrogant, self-assured man that had wooed her and finally stolen her heart; the man that had always been able to understand her, see through her pretenses. This was a stranger, someone filled with self- doubt and loathing. "Rhett, you are frightening me…"

"I am?' He seemed genuinely surprised. "Nothing frightens you, Scarlett…well, seldom anyway. I am just stating the truth."

"Well, whatever you think you are on the inside, I still want you to kiss me," she declared petulantly.

His eyes moved back to hers. "Did my mother tell you where I was the night of the fire? I doubt it. You wouldn't want my attentions if you knew." Scarlett frowned, trying to understand what he was trying to say. "I would too," she insisted, childlike in her peevishness.

Rhett smiled, sadly. "I was at a whorehouse, my pet…in bed with a whore when the fire broke out."

Tears rushed to her eyes but she refused to let them fall. "You…you've been to whorehouses before…" The hurt in her tone stung him. "Yes, I have." he drawled. "But that night I was with a particular one…one that looked much like you." He waited to see her response, expecting an explosion. Instead, she was quiet as she absorbed the information.

Scarlett's mind was reeling. _He was with a woman that looks like me? But why?_ _Was he abusing her or was he with her because….because he missed me? Yes, that's it. She reminded him of me and that's why he was with her…to feel nearer to me…yes, he was thinking of me that night, missing me." _"You missed me?" she asked hopefully.

"I was trying to avoid her but somehow ended up in bed with her anyway," he confessed. Scarlett astonished him with her laughter. His expression gave his confusion away and she stopped to explain. "Don't you see, Rhett? It is so like us. You were trying to avoid her, just as you tried so many times to avoid me, all your comings and goings…but you could never completely leave, just as I could never let go of you. There's something between us, binding us together and no matter how hard we fight it, it won't break. All those years I thought I loved Ashley and kept trying to push you away…but if you went very far, I missed you terribly. After I said I didn't want anymore babies, didn't want you in my bed any longer…I regretted it immediately, although I didn't understand why."

He looked at her incredulously. "You don't care that I was with a whore?"

"Of course I care. But it wasn't the first time. I took you into my bed several times after you'd spent the evening at that Whatling woman's place…the most memorable being the night of Ashley's birthday party."

He stared at her, disbelief etched into his features. Scarlett held his gaze, not flinching. "Now Rhett, are you going to kiss me?"

"Scarlett," he whispered, "you are so beautiful and I'm…" he voice fell away forlornly.

"You are my husband, the only man I've ever truly loved. Your scars bother me only because of the pain that they represent. I love you, Rhett Butler, and you can keep running away and trying to hide from that fact until doomsday, but it will never change. You used to say we are alike under the skin, both scoundrels…neither of us a gentleman. No one understands me as you do; no one ever will. I accept that now and am happy with it. I want you to know me better and I want to understand you. But first, I want you to simply kiss me. You remember how, don't you," she asked impudently.

She saw surrender in his eyes and knew she had won this small battle. She waited as he came to the same conclusion. Then timidly, he leaned towards her until their lips touched. Scarlett put her hand behind his neck, willing him closer. She was unused to uneasiness from him and this new side of him was frustrating to her. But she forced herself to remain calm and patient.

Her taunt had nearly been his undoing. _Of course, I remember how to kiss_ he scoffed inwardly. _But she can't really mean it…can she? Perhaps she does. Maybe she can look beyond the past, beyond the night of the fire, past my grotesque face…_ Fear ran through him as his lips touched hers. _What if she pulls away? What do I do then?_ He cried silently. But she didn't pull away and he rejoiced as he felt her hand move to his neck, holding him to her. Confidence ignited and he sought a deeper kiss, his lips pressing more firmly, and then his tongue softly making contact. She tasted so sweet to him as she responded, her tongue making contact with his and her hands both fully engaged on his neck and in his hair.

The kiss deepened. Rhett felt renewed energy flowing through his body as she refused to let him disengage, every indication telling him that she wanted more. His lips left hers in search of other places to kiss, trailing across her cheek and under her ear then down her neck. He felt her relaxing into his grip, exposing her neck to more attention; felt the tremors that ran through her as he continued to kiss and nibble; felt her submission. And he knew it was true, she did love him. He became aware of something wet on her neck, like tears and then realized that it was tears, his tears. "Oh Scarlett," he cried into her neck, "you do love me, don't you?"

Her hands forced his face towards hers and she began planting kisses all around, even over the scars. "Yes I do, Rhett, so very much." He recaptured her with his arms and pulled her to him, vowing to himself that he would never let her go again.

The next morning, when Emma came looking for Scarlett, she found them asleep together, Rhett still holding her dearly, as if his very life depended on it.

GWTWGWTWGWTW

So, I need your help here. I can keep this a "T" rating or I can take it to a "M" rating. WHat do ya think?


	9. A Matter of Privacy

Just to prove that reviews do matter... as a result of one of your reviews, I was inspired on the location for the end of this chapter.

GWTWGWTWGWTWGWTWGWTW

For the next few days Scarlett couldn't leave Rhett without him wanting to know where she was going and what she intended to do. She reassured him each time she left that she would return but it was becoming comical, she thought as she stood across the room from him, answering another barrage of questions. "Why Rhett, must you know every detail of my time away from you?"

"Yes, my pet…" he had answered jealously.

"Well, it is my intention just now to go downstairs to visit with the Privy. Would you like to know what I plan to do on my visit?" she asked coquettishly. Rhett surrendered uncomfortably, understanding that he had gone too far. She smiled victoriously and turned to leave the room.

As he watched her leave, Rhett's heart began to tighten in his chest, as it seemed to do every time she was away. Something within him had changed that night in her room. He still felt awkward and uncomfortable about appearing outside of his room, but their kiss had sparked new life within him, new hope. _She does love me,_ he mused. _She's coming back…to me. Just keep telling yourself that. _And he did, repeating it so many times that it he wasn't sure if her was just thinking it or actually speaking it._ She does love me, she's coming back; she does love me, she's coming back; she does love me…_

His mind began to imagine the possibilities, interlacing old dreams with some new fantasies. _Perhaps we can put things back together…and be stronger for it. We could travel…or go back to Atlanta. No, no, that's no good. Atlanta is where we made all of our mistakes. There's Tara…she gets her strength from Tara and she'll need it to …but how will people react to me? How will she bear it, having to stand beside a gargoyle like me?_ Doubt was creeping in again, doubt and fear. By the time she returned, he was feeling panic set in. "Scarlett?" he said, looking at her with anxious eyes.

Scarlett saw his apprehension, his doubt. Crossing the room, she knelt before him, her arms on his knees. "I'm here, Rhett. I'll always come back. Remember, we are connected…forever linked. I can never go very far away."

He reached for her, his fingers losing themselves in her hair as his eyes locked with hers. "Say it, Scarlett…" his voice almost pleading.

"Say what, my love?"

Rhett let out the breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding as a small smile worked over his mouth. "Am I?"

She looked at him, confused at first, but then understanding dawned. "Oh my darling," she purred, "I love you. I shall always love you." Then she straightened up on her knees and leaned into him for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as tightly as he dared. "Scarlett, don't go to your room tonight. Stay with me. I want you next to me like you were the other night." Her eyes lit like true gems, a renewed sparkle illuminating them. "Oh yes, Rhett…of course I will stay with you, tonight and every night, if you wish." And so a new routine was established for the couple with Scarlett joining Rhett every night, the two curling up together, his arms firmly around her as they fell to sleep.

Scarlett continued to encourage Rhett to leave the house. They always left in the closed carriage and drove out into the countryside. But the search for living quarters for Rhett had ceased. She wasn't certain about his thoughts on the matter but he had asked her to stop looking and she had happily complied. While he still hid from visitors, he seemed comfortable in her presence and in truth, with Scarlett he could almost forget his appearance.

The carriage rides were helping his mood and he was finally looking healthier, Scarlett mused as she stared at him blatantly one sunny afternoon. He was getting just enough sun to bring some color back to his healthy skin, taking away the deathly pallor that he had worn since she had been there. Life was returning to his eyes and occasionally the old Rhett would appear, mischief gleaming in his expression as his lips twitched in a knowing smile. She knew where his thoughts were on those occasions; his eyes practically undressed her, as they were doing that afternoon.

It was a bright, warm day with a slight breeze. The fresh air lifted their spirits as the carriage moved down the road, heading towards a lighthouse on one of the many islands that surrounded Charleston. Rhett had told her about spending time there when he was a boy, making the journey with his cousins. They were older and he'd felt proud that they were willing to include him in the excursion, he'd confided. They'd spent the day exploring the lighthouse and swimming in the Atlantic Ocean. He had stood in the top, looking past the light when he spied a ship headed for the harbor. That was when he decided he wanted his own ships.

Scarlett had enjoyed his story and wanted to see the place where his dreams of becoming an adventurer began. She felt a change in him as the carriage turned a corner and headed down a dirt lane. They cleared some trees and then she saw it, the lighthouse, painted black and red, standing tall and proud over the water. The carriage stopped a few feet away from the door.

Rhett descended and then held his hand to assist Scarlett. She smiled as she realized he forgot to let go of her hand as they began to walk around the site. They stood away form the building, looking up towards the top. And then the sound of the ocean drew their attention and he led her to the shore. They stood, looking out over the vast expanse of water. Waves lapped towards them, almost touching their feet. Still holding her hand, he turned and led her along the shoreline, quietly watching the horizon.

Rhett smiled as he listened to the sounds of the seabirds as they circled just off shore. A sand crab scurried away from them as they stepped into his burrow. The feel of the salt air breeze on his cheeks felt cleansing. And she was here with him, letting him hold her hand. Suddenly she stopped and gasped, drawing his attention to her face and then his eyes following her stare out to the horizon. "It's a coastal schooner," he told her. "Probably taking cargo from Charleston down to Savannah…" His eyes locked on the ship as it travelled across the horizon, its three masts standing tall, reaching for the sky.

"Is that like the ships you used to run the blockade?" She asked her eyes wide with excitement.

"I usually used smaller ones, more difficult for the Yankees to spot. We'd bring the supplies from France and England on the larger ships into the Caribbean Islands and then offload onto smaller ships. We'd run them into the harbors sometimes but we also would bring them up some of the inlets and offload to wagons. It always depended on where the Yanks were, how close to the harbor they anchored." His eyes had never left the sails as they travelled across their view and Scarlett watched his expression, alive and animated with excitement.

"Do you miss being at sea or is the blockade running you miss the most?"

A smirk grew at the corner of his mouth as he listened to her question. "I enjoyed being on the ocean but I'm afraid you know me too well, my dear. The days of a blockade running brigand were… exhilarating. I do miss them…or the feeling, anyway."

"Oh," she said, a little deflated. She had hoped he would say that he didn't miss it, that he preferred to be there with her. He began to laugh, that wicked laugh that he used when he'd discovered one of her secrets that embarrassed her. Her emerald eyes flashed before they narrowed as they settled on him. Rhett stopped laughing when he saw her expression. "Relax my pet; I'm not going to tease you." He took her chin in his hand and looked into her eyes, his dark eyes growing even darker. "What I was trying to say was that I miss the way I felt then. It was …golden. I was making a lot of money, having a grand adventure, and hailed as a hero too. It was…magical. And every time I left and then returned to Atlanta…you were there. There was no real reason for me to be in Atlanta so much, you know. But I couldn't stay away… I had to go back…to see you."

Her eyes brightened as she again said, "oh." But this time she sounded surprised. His hand moved to the side of her face, capturing her cheek and his fingers working into her hair. His eyes remained on hers and refused to release her. Slowly, he lowered his head, their lips converging. As his kiss deepened, Rhett, the independent scoundrel that needed no one, suddenly realized how very much he needed her. "Scarlett," he moaned as he kissed her again.

His kisses were demanding and intense, amazing Scarlett. _Why, it's almost like he's hungry…starving…_She remembered that day long ago when she'd stood in the garden at Tara, holding a radish in her hand, hunger eating away inside of her; the day she swore she would never be hungry again. His hunger wasn't for food but still…hunger she could understand.

As Rhett kissed her, he felt the growing need inside of him. He would have agreed with her comparison to hunger; he was hungry, starving in fact, for her. And as he moved to her neck feeling the need for more of her, the hunger replaced everything else. All of the problems, all of the arguments, the hurt, the anger; all of it was pushed to the back of his mind as his feelings took hold…his desire….his need. Rhett was in a fog, conscious of a blissful appetite for everything she offered and more. His lips moved over her neck and down, his hands frantic for the feel of her skin, his craving becoming more and more powerful. He was oblivious to their surroundings, to their exposure, all that he knew was that which he had to have.

Scarlett gasped as she realized his intent, feeling powerless to stop him; not really sure that she wanted to. But they were out in the open, unprotected…_what if someone happens by? What of the driver…what was his name? _Her thoughts were becoming muddled also as her body responded to him. "Rhett," she said, trying to stop him or at least slow him down so that she could think. But he didn't slow down, his lips becoming ever more invasive, more exciting. She put her hands up and pushed on his chest. His head popped up, his dark eyes burning, confusion apparent. "Rhett, we are out here…in the open…"

Something clicked within his frenzied mind and his eyes flashed around, looking for signs of others. "There's no one around," he responded huskily.

She looked around also. "Yes, but someone might…"

He cut her off with another demanding kiss. And then she felt his fingers on the buttons of her bodice and suddenly she was exposed. Her initial reaction was to cover herself but something stirred deep within her and part of her was thrilled with the sensation. He was looking at her again, his eyes so hot that she thought he might burn a hole right through her. She's never seen him this aroused before and again, it excited her. Slowly her hands dropped and once again he was at her, his hands fondling her breasts as his lips burned a blazing trail down her neck. "Oh Rhett…" she sighed as she surrendered the last of her modesty and succumbed to his desire. Their bodies melded together as they melted into the sand.

Rhett was on fire, every nerve in his body alive and aware of her. But this blaze didn't hurt like the night of the brothel fire. This was a blaze of restoration…renewal. He buried his face in her cleavage, a sob escaping as he finally understood; he would never be whole without her. He needed her as much as he needed to breath. He felt her hand on the back of his head, her fingers in his hair, encouraging him. Her body arched, inviting him. Without further thought, he finished the task of removing her dress and then removed his own clothing and took what he needed, gorging himself with the sensation of her, of kissing her, touching her, feeling her skin next to his, and finally, her body surrounding him. And when he was spent, he laid next to her, satiated and tired.

Scarlett was exhausted as well. This time had been like no other. He had called her name as he emptied himself into her and then she'd felt his tears and his reluctance to leave the warmth of her body. Always before, he'd been exciting and the experience pleasant. But on this afternoon, it was so much more than a man pleasuring himself or his wife. _Why, it's almost spiritual,_ she mused. And she rolled over, resting her head on him, basking in the warmth of his arm around her and the feeling of a complete and ultimate union. _He's mine forever, _she thought with satisfaction. _I will never let him go now…_

_GWTWGWTWGWTWGWTW_

_ al fresco? You betcha! LOL. Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think. Oh, BTW, there is a part 2 to this chapter. It just hasn't been written yet (wink)._


	10. Mule Train

Rhett lay on the sand, Scarlett's head on his bare chest, and listened to the sound of the waves as they came to shore. The crashing rushes of water struck a resonance within him. It perfectly reflected what was occurring to him. His heart couldn't seem to find a rhythm and stick to it and his breathing was erratic. Nothing seemed horribly amiss but he felt it. _She seemed to want it too,_ he told himself. _But what if she didn't? What if she just felt it was her duty as a wife? No, _he laughed inwardly at himself. _No, she wouldn't care about that. Then it was pity…it must have been. _He felt his chest tightening as his thoughts turned darker. _I don't want her pity. I want her…no, admit it, you need her. But not like that…_

He felt her stir, shifting her head and bringing her hand to his chest. Her fingers caressed him gently, drawing tiny circles. And then she purred in a satisfied voice. "Rhett…"

_She sounds…happy. _"Yes, my pet."

"Oh…nothing. I just wanted to say your name. And I wanted to know if you were sleeping."

_Sleeping? Here? _"No my dear, I'm fully awake, even though very tired."

"Tired? Should we go…"

"No," he said too quickly. "No, I don't want to go back yet. But if you…"

Her hand stopped and then went to his jaw, her fingers slipping behind his ear. "No, I never want to go back. This is…heavenly."

_She thinks this is heavenly?_ He began to relax, finally trusting that she was a willing participant, that she had wanted it too. His kissed the crown of her head and tightened his arm around her, his hand sliding up and down her arm. _Maybe she is right…this is heavenly. _He rolled towards her, tipping her on her side as he faced her. "You…I didn't think…you're not upset?"

Her smile began in her eyes and spread over her face. "Upset? Oh no, Rhett. That was…well, I just can't tell you. I simply don't have the words. It was…a dream, a wonderful dream."

He smiled, thinking this was more like a fantasy; the way he had hoped it would be back when he dared to hope. He felt himself falling in love with her all over again, just as smitten as he had been on the first day he saw her; that day at Twelve Oaks. She had been so lively and while she was beautiful, it was her animation, her vitality that had attracted him. And that scene with Wilkes, her throwing the vase, and her reaction to his own appearance had amused him greatly, adding to her attractiveness. He liked women with spunk and God knows, she had it. _Yes, _he thought_, she had you that first day, whether you knew it or not. And now she has you again…not that you were ever really free of her. But honestly, do you want to be?_ As he watched her, he knew he could never send her back to Atlanta now, not without him anyway. But how could he go back? He could barely tolerate leaving the confines of his mother's house to ride into the countryside. Facing the Old Guard of Atlanta would be too much. It wasn't that he really cared about them; he knew they would think his appearance was justice for a misspent life and that was fine. But they would use it as another excuse to torment Scarlett and he would not have it. She had made her mistakes but she had changed, grown up, and she deserved recognition for that, for making the changes. She was a woman now, not a spoiled child. Briefly, he wondered why he had wanted to encourage that side of her, why had he tried so hard to keep her from becoming the woman that she had become. It no longer mattered. She had developed into an even more lovely woman despite him, one with a heart.

He couldn't explain it. A man with his recent medical concerns and at his age shouldn't feel what he was feeling now. But he was feeling the need for her again. Heat was once again building within him and raw energy was overtaking his body. But this time, he would take his time. This time, he would seek to please her as he knew only he could. Her attention to every detail of his care had proven to him finally that any romantic notions of the woodenheaded Wilkes were long gone. She was his as much as he was hers. Now, more than ever before, he wanted to please her.

His kiss was gentle and loving. Scarlett couldn't remember him ever being so gentle. It was a new side to him. He whispered her name softly, caressing her with the sound of his voice. And the other things he said, how beautiful she was, how desirable; they all sent naughty chills through her body. She had always enjoyed Rhett in that way, but the things she felt now, the urges within her; they were new. As his whispers tickled her ear and his fingers travelled over her, she ached for him. She wanted him…everywhere, all over her body and within. Her hands would not be still as she pulled at him, showering him with her own caresses, needing to feel his heat, the texture of his skin, and his responses to her. He made her feel so alive.

Her neck was so inviting, so exposed. He nibbled there until she pleaded, "Rhett, please…"

"Yes, my pet?"

"Touch me, Rhett. You know…"

His hand went to her breast, cupping her mound, positioning the nipple for his lips. As his lips descended, his eyes travelled over her. _Porcelain skin, _he mused_. So lovely. Such milky whiteness…_he felt a rush as his eyes settled on her nipple, peaked and ready for him. _Such a contrast…her coppery color. _Then his eyes saw his hand, his right hand. A frown creased his forehead as he stopped, staring at his appendage. _So raw, so_ _hideous, especially next to her…perfection. God, how can I …how can she let me touch her? How does she stand it? I shouldn't…_

Scarlett heard the muffled sound, a half gasp half sob. "Rhett?" He sobbed again, pulling his hand away and sitting up, turning his head away from her. "Rhett, what…what is happening? What did I do wrong?" Her tone was fearful.

"Wrong? You?" He lifted his head briefly and then it dropped again. "No."

"Then what?" she asked, trying to keep exasperation out of her voice. "I…thought…Oh Rhett, I …please come back to me…I want you," she said, her words softening into a whisper at the end.

Her desolate tone was his undoing and he began to weep in earnest. _She wants me…how can she? I'm grotesque. _"Rhett," she said, soothingly, as if he were a child almost. "Dear Rhett, what is so wrong. You…I've never seen you…cry before." Her hands were on him, cradling him, her fingers in his hair, stroking him and pulling him to her for comfort. She wasn't sure who she was trying to comfort the most, him or herself. He was so disconsolate, so very unlike himself. Rhett was one to fight, strike back at whatever bothered him but this man didn't seem to have any fight in him. But to be honest, neither did she. He was frightening her with his mood. Would they have come this far only to lose him again? She couldn't bear the thought…they had come so close. Their lovemaking had been everything she had ever dreamed of with him and more. And this second time had started so sweetly, so tenderly. And now this. So she held onto him as tightly as she possibly could, afraid that if she let go, it would be the end.

Rhett felt her holding him, felt her tenderness and care. "How…how can you?" he asked desperately. Scarlett was confused. "How can I what?"

Taking a deep breath, Rhett decided to plunge in. "How can you bear for me to touch you? You are …perfection." Scarlett frowned and tilted her head, her mouth slightly agape at his question. "I…don't think…"

"I understand," he sniffled. "You try not to look; try not to think about the monster that is caressing you."

Suddenly it clicked in her mind; she knew what had upset him so. "As I was going to say, before you interrupted me," she began in her most peeved voice. She wanted to pick a fight with him, wanted him to get angry, wanted him to fight back. "I don't think of you as a monster. You are not. Although there have been times you certainly have acted like one. It was monstrous of you to leave me on the road to Tara that night after the fall of Atlanta. And what about the way you told me Frank had died, so cold. You made me go to Ashley's birthday party alone to face all those old bats and then carried me up the stairs to use me however you wished after. And I wanted you so much when I lost the baby, but you wouldn't come to me…and then, when I needed you the most, you left. 'Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn.' I believe that is what you said. But I've forgiven all of those things because I haven't…" she paused for a breath. "I haven't always been very nice either. But now…here on this beach, I thought we had finally…I thought…oh Rhett, I just love you. Please don't spoil this too."

He looked at her, tears streaming down his face. "Mercifully you didn't mention that I caused the miscarriage," he spat.

"We both were responsible…our stubborn pride got in the way. We could have been happy then but…we were, what was it Mammy called us?"

"Mules in horses harness…" he answered.

"Yes, we were being mules…mule headed."

Rhett listened to her, saw the flashes of anger in her eyes and then as she looked at him again, he saw love. "And now, when we finally have a real chance…" she continued, "and you are getting all prideful about your looks. I told you, Rhett, there isn't a man on Earth that I find more attractive. I know the scars are there. It hurts me to see them because of what this has done to you. But they also brought us back together, so I can't honestly say I'm sorry they are there. I love you, Rhett. Get that into your thick head. I'd love you if you were pox marked and had no teeth. I can bear to have you touch me because I've dreamed of nothing else since you walked out of our door on Peachtree." Scarlett's frustration was building as she talked. "And if you are too self centered to get past your looks, then you can just go to Halifax for all I care." She jumped up; grabbed her clothes, and began to run across the beach, sobbing as she went.

Rhett sat stunned. _Prideful? Self centered? _He looked down at his body, staring at the worst of his scars. He had grown used to them in the dim light of his room, but here in the bright sunshine, they seemed to have a new life to them, a new rawness. But she hadn't seemed to notice as he'd taken her before and she had welcomed his attention the second time. She was correct; he was the one causing the problem. Maybe he was being a mule. But as he looked at himself, he just couldn't understand how anyone, especially someone as beautiful as Scarlett, could want to touch him or have him touch her. He knew he wouldn't be able to. Or maybe, if the tables were turned... He looked up at Scarlett, who had stopped some distance down the beach to get dressed. _What is she had been burned? What would you have done? Would you have gone to her…nursed her…loved her?_ She began to move again and he realized that if he didn't go after her, he would most likely lose her forever. So he pulled on his clothes and started running to catch up. He was being an ass, he admitted to himself. She was offering him something beautiful, something to be cherished, and he was foolishly throwing it away, again. If he would just stop thinking about things so much, stop trying to protect himself from her…_follow your heart, you idiot, not your head…_

"Scarlett," he called to her. "Please Scarlett…" She stopped, letting him catch up. "I'm sorry…you're right. I'm being mule headed. Please Scarlett, I need you…I love you."

She looked at him, tears falling down her face. "Then hold me. And there will be no more talk of monsters…" He gathered her into his arms and clung to her dearly. And after a few minutes, she whispered irritably, "Let's go back to the house. This sand is making me itch." His chest rumbled as laughter erupted. "Of course, my dear. We wouldn't want you to get a rash…" And putting his arm around her waist, he led her towards the carriage.

GWTWGWTWGWTWGWTW

SO there it is, part II. Whatcha think?


	11. Tongues at work

During the time that Scarlett was in Charleston, the minds and tongues of the Old Guard of Atlanta were not at rest. The first round of speculation was over the whereabouts of one Scarlett Butler. The wagging tongues had lost their energy over the long absence of her husband over the past few months but indignation over his absence from the funeral of one of the most beloved citizens, Melanie Wilkes, still had life. And then Scarlett had left abruptly. As the weeks passed, theories abounded until Pittypat Hamilton revealed a juicy tidbit about her niece by marriage being in Charleston to visit her missing husband. Conjecture over those circumstances was losing strength as well as the ladies waited for more news.

"I just don't understand why she followed him to Charleston," Mrs. Merriweather confided to long time confidant, Mrs. Elsing. "It isn't the first time he has disappeared abruptly and she has never followed him before. Whatever do you think it could be about?"

Mrs. Elsing nodded in agreement and then offered her own theory. "I always knew that something was amiss in that marriage. Their show of a perfect family when dear little Bonnie was alive was just that, a show. I will credit them with trying for the child's sake, but it would have fallen apart eventually, even if the child had survived. I've heard rumors that he went off, chasing after one of that Whatling woman's girls. Acting like a fool, if you ask me…"

"Oh, I don't know," said Mrs. Merriweather. "Can you blame him after the way Scarlett behaved?" The women nodded knowingly. They were sitting in the Elsing parlor and were soon joined by Mrs. Meade.

"I've just had a letter from my mother's cousin, Cora Billings, who lives in Charleston. I had written her some months ago and she was replying. I had mentioned some time back that Captain Butler had left Atlanta mysteriously. She informs me that he is in Charleston. He turned up there shortly after Melanie Wilkes' death and was staying at his mother's house."

"I thought he must have gone back to Charleston…" Mrs. Elsing said, self-importantly.

The others patiently endured her smugness and then Mrs. Merriweather looked to Mrs. Meade. "Is there anything else? What is he doing there?"

"Cousin Cora informs me that he continued his embarrassing behavior, drinking and gambling and visiting…those houses, frequently. His mother and sister were mortified by his behavior but dear old Mrs. Butler couldn't bear to send him away. He was at one of those places when it caught fire and he was badly burned. Cora said there is a story around town that he was hurt while saving one of the…girls. She says he was badly burned and nearly died. He hasn't left his mother's house since the…accident."

"Oh my," said Mrs. Merriweather. "How terrible. He's such a handsome man. What a shame…"

"Yes, what a shame," echoed Mrs. Elsing.

"There's more," added Mrs. Meade, somewhat superciliously. "Just who do you suppose showed up on Mrs. Butler's doorstep? And rumor has it that she took charge of his nursing…not to supervise but to actually perform even the most onerous tasks."

"Scarlett?" asked Mrs. Merriweather, surprised. "I find that beyond belief. That just doesn't sound like Scarlett."

"No, it doesn't," added Mrs. Meade. "Why, I remember what a time Dr. Meade had getting her to help at the hospital during the war. He would ask her to perform the simplest nursing duties with the wounded but would find her with the ones who needed no help, flirting usually." All three heads nodded in agreement.

"How serious are the wounds?" asked Mrs. Whiting, curiously.

"Well, Cora wrote that the right half of his body was severely burned, flames all over him…"

"Oh dear…"

"Is he expected to survive?" asked Mrs. Merriweather.

"Cora says he is doing much better. Cora's maid, Neddie, is friends with the sister of one of the Butler's maids, Emma. It seems that Emma helps with the care of Captain Butler and he is improving. He won't allow visitors, however, to his rooms. Only Emma, Scarlett, his mother and sister, and the doctor are allowed to see him. The wounds must be horrific."

"Poor soul…"

And so the news of Rhett Butler's unfortunate accident spread through the Old Guard of Atlanta. They waited for more news, curious about the health of the miscreant, Rhett Butler, and the actions of his wife. And even more, they wondered if the pair would ever return to Atlanta. While no one in the group liked or respected their behavior, the Old Guard always derived certain entertainment from their abominable behavior and was missing the distraction.

But Scarlett and Rhett were aware of none of the gossip in Atlanta; not that either really cared about the wagging tongues anyway. While Scarlett had in her earlier years worried about what others may say, she had long ago left those concerns behind, doing as she pleased. Rhett had never cared, except for those precious few years when Bonnie was alive and he'd wanted acceptance for her sake. But when she died, he no longer cared about anyone's opinion. Besides, alone in Charleston together, they were slowly building their own world, one without concerns of public opinion or polite society. Their afternoon on the beach had renewed their relationship, giving physical expression to the feelings both harbored. The freedom they had experienced on the beach seemed to give them freedom with one another, each finally unafraid to tell the other how much they were loved.

Rhett was amazed at the changes in Scarlett. As they woke each morning, her firmly wrapped in his arms, she would giggle. As he watched her on this morning, he smiled, waiting for her inevitable yawn, which would be followed by the giggle. It warmed him that she would still giggle that way, looking for all the world like the misbehaving girl/woman that he had first fallen for all those years ago. It made him feel years younger too. So much so that on this particular morning, he felt the need to demonstrate his new found vitality. Stifling her giggle with a kiss, he felt his need rising and the playful beginning to their morning soon turned into a heated one.

Rhett's insecurities about his appearance faded to almost nothing at night as they made love in the dark. But in the bright light of the early morning, he was very aware of his deformity. He gasped as her lips left his and began to trail kissed and nibbles across his face to the area behind his ear, a spot she knew all too well aroused him even more. He always tensed when she was attentive to the areas of his scarring but he was learning to trust her responses. She had never shied or turned away from him and seemed to accept the melted skin as normal. Besides, what she did to his ear…it made him forget worldly concerns quickly, just as he was forgetting now.

He entangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her to him, needing the warmth that only she provided him. She was kissing again, traveling down his neck and teasing his chest, nibbling on his nipples causing him to squirm. This time her giggle was quite naughty and he couldn't help but join the mirth as he rolled her over, suddenly turning the tables on her and attacking her breasts. He felt himself harden as his eyes took in her milky white mounds, topped with the twin dark circles that surrounded her peaks.

Scarlett watched as his dark eyes darkened even more with lust. She felt pride in his reaction to her and she also felt need. His predatory look excited her and created a warm, wet reaction in her. His lips were warm and wet on her nipples. Her hands went to his head, caressing the back of it as she held him to her. He knew just how to lick and suckle to produce a reaction deep within her until she began to squirm beneath him. As he continued to tease her with his tongue and lips, she arched towards him, needing him. She lifted her head, her tongue teasing his ear until he moaned. He stopped licking her and nuzzled closer, letting her have full access to that side of his face. She felt him weakening, his muscles going limp as he gave into her attentions. Lifting her knee, she rubbed against his manhood, feeling its hardness and reveling in the sensation it created in her. "Rhett," she whispered as he grunted in response to her.

He lifted himself, gazing at the length of her body, following her curves to the apex of her legs. Bringing his hand to the area, he gently opened her legs, his eyes widening as he inhaled her wonderfully musky scent. Drawn to her mound, his fingers began to explore, gently working through her hair in search of her treasure. He smirked as his fingers pried open her lips, entering her warm moist hidden valley. She moaned, spreading her legs even more, giving him better access. "Rhett, please," she whimpered as another warm flush rushed through her. He glanced up, studying her face. Her eyes were closed, her expression revealing her pleasure. Leaning down, he blew a gentle breath across her mound, sending another thrilling sensation through her. His fingers were sweet torture for her as they stroked deep within her valley, spreading her wetness, her arousal creating more. Easing himself down, he began to tease and kiss her inner thighs. The sensation was so intense, Scarlett was grasping the sheets as she squirmed, her moans making Rhett tingle with anticipation. "Rhett Butler if you don't…"

"Don't what?" he asked smugly. "What is it that I am not doing…to provide you pleasure?"

"Oh Rhett…its too much…I can't…ah, I need you to…"

"…to what, my dear? What is it you would have me do?"

His obvious amusement at her state infuriated her but her need was greater than her irritation. "You know what I want…"

His chuckle was salacious. "Indeed I do, my pet… but what if…"

"Rhett," she managed between clinched teeth.

"Mmmm," he replied, his own emotions suddenly becoming more intense. "But I'm enjoying this," he teased.

"Really?" Her eyes sparkled with desire as she looked at him. "Because you sound almost as frustrated as I feel," she shot.

"Careful, my pet. Such vehemence could cool my interest…" He was smirking again.

"Damn you Rhett, if you don't…don't….right this minute …I'll, why I'll…"

"Do what? And what exactly is it you would have me do?"

His teasing was maddening to her. "You know what I want," she purred. "And you want it too. And if you don't…right now…Well, it will be a very long day for you, my darling," she said ominously.

Her heart softened as she watched it grow on his face, the grin; the smug, sassy looking grin that always made her feel naughty, the one he had given her from the bottom of the steps that day at Twelve Oaks.

And then, swift as a cat, he was on her. Her hands went his back as he covered her, her fingers seeking his skin and then slowly working down to his buttocks. He dangled over her, and then rested his manhood in her crevice, slipping it through her moisture before his tip stopping at her opening. She began to arch towards him again and then he entered her, sliding his length deep within. He felt her fingernails dig into his cheeks as he sank deeper into her. Her obvious desire for him heartened him as he pushed even deeper, burying his face in her neck as he went. _My god, she feels so good. This is…is…oh god, so hot…_

His strokes were long and gentle at first with Scarlett lifting herself to meet him in perfect rhythm. "Oh Rhett," she moaned softly as her fingers cupped his cheeks again. He sank deep within and she tightened herself around him, almost sending him into frenzy. He was finding it more and more difficult to control his reactions to her as he continued to stroke her tunnel, her muscles massaging his length erotically. Then she began to stroke against him, her own body's impulses taking the lead as she ground against him. It was too much for him and he began to pump harder, meeting her thrusts, their pelvic bones crashing against each other as she impaled herself on him. Their motions became more and more frantic, both gasping for breath as baser instincts took control, propelling them towards climax. It happened almost simultaneously, her release triggering his. Even as he spent the last of his seed, he felt the need to stroke within her, relishing the lasting warmness of her body. Her muscles continued to milk his rod as they descended back to the bed, her actions causing a sensation that he couldn't define but it was somewhere between sheer ecstasy and a tickle. Finally, he could stand it no longer and writhed against her, almost giggling.

Once they had disengaged, she shuffled away to use the chamber pot and then returned to the bed, snuggling into him. He held her and began running his fingers over her, enjoying the feel of her warm, silky skin. She purred into him, loving the sensation of his touch. Her fingers began to draw circles on his chest, tightening in diameter until she was circling his nipple again. Rhett grunted, feeling pleasure at her artistry.

It wasn't long until she had aroused him again. As he thrust into her again, he marveled at this still new relationship with his wife. And as he spilled his seed into her the second time, he sore to himself that he would do whatever it took to preserve this new life.

He dozed off after they separated but awakened to her giggles. _This started with a giggle…_"What amuses you so?" he asked. "As if I don't already know…"

"Oh Rhett," she cooed. "I was just thinking….I think…we…"

"You think what, my pet?"

"Well, it was different…I think we, now don't go and get all morose on me…but I think we made…a baby." She watched carefully to see his reaction.

His eyes widened and he started to speak but then decided to hold his tongue. He'd made no secret that after losing his heart with Bonnie he wanted no more children. _Maybe it could be different this time…_He held his arm around her, lost in thought. "We'll see," he finally said after a few minutes.

GWTWGWTWGWTWGWTW

I hope you are still enjoying. I must say, the reviews and comments ya'll leave are heady. After each post and the resulting reviews, I become quite insufferable, lol. I tried to incorporate some smut, since several have politley requested it. So, now where to next? Hmmm, the wheels are turning...


	12. The Larger Family

Rhett watched her closely for signs of pregnancy. Scarlett counted the days until her next flux, hoping it wouldn't appear. She wanted a baby, his baby, a symbol of their new relationship. Rhett wasn't sure what he wanted. Losing Bonnie had been the hardest thing of his life. He wasn't certain he could risk that again and there were so many things that could go wrong with having babies. He had caused Scarlett to lose one and as he contemplated that day, he remembered her words not so long ago. _You owe me a baby…_

Well, perhaps he did, he thought. But would he be able to be a good father to it? His disfigurement aside, which did concern him, he wasn't sure he could put his heart into another little one. What if she was pregnant? What if something happened to this baby? Could he survive it? Maybe she had been wrong. Maybe there was no baby. But in his gut, he knew how strong the possibility was; he had taken no precautions.

Scarlett knew he was nervous about the idea. He had always tried to disguise his feelings by saying it never mattered to him if they had babies or not but his reaction to Bonnie had told a different story. Rhett loved children. Why, even the way he treated Wade and Ella revealed his feelings about them.

She was missing her older two children by now. They had been visiting at Tara when she had received the telegram from Mrs. Butler and consequently she sent one of her own to Tara saying that the children would need to remain there for awhile longer. But what she thought would be a little while was turning into a long while and she longed to see them.

Rhett was aware that she was growing a little melancholy but didn't understand why. As they sat one afternoon on his balcony, he looked over at her and seeing a wistful look on her face, he asked. "What are you thinking about, my love?"

"Oh Rhett, I miss Wade and even Ella so much…"

"They are still at Tara?"

"Yes. I had a letter from Wade in yesterday's mail. He sounds happy enough, but I miss him. And Ella is being bullied by Suellen's girls, he says. I suppose they take after their mother…" she sighed.

"Perhaps I am being selfish. Perhaps you should go see them. Or better, they should come here…"

Scarlett turned to him, her eyes lighting. Oh Rhett, could we? Could we go to Tara and see the children? And Wade says Will has made some improvements and opened a new field to be cultivated again. I want to see what he has done…" Her face fell as she saw the pained expression on his.

"You go, my pet. I'll stay here."

"Me go…alone? Without you? No. I won't. Please Rhett, go with me…"

"Scarlett, I'm hardly fit for public travel. I can't even bear to be seen downstairs in my own mother's house…"

"But you could wear your hat and gloves…and we could…we could hire a private car. So no one would get more than a glimpse of you as we climbed in and out at the stations."

"And when we arrived at Tara? What then, Scarlett? I can't wear gloves and a hat all the time. And even if I could, the hat only hides so much of my face. No, I won't do it. I won't frighten the residents of Tara like that."

"God's nightgown, Rhett. Will saw much worse in the war…and so did Sue for that matter. We had so many wounded stop by Tara after the war."

"And their children? And what of Wade and Ella? I can't let them see me like….like this."

"Wade and Ella will love you no matter, they always have. You are the only father that either of them remembers. It will be a shock but they will adjust. They miss you, Rhett."

He digested her words, remembering the afternoon of Bonnie's birth. He and Wade had shared some wine in celebration, although Wade's was more water than wine. Wade had been concerned that he might have another little boy somewhere, after Rhett had assured him that he was glad Bonnie was a little girl. Yes, Wade did look upon him as a father. Perhaps the boy would learn to accept his appearance. But Ella…she was so easily frightened…skittish like her own father. His appearance might be too much for her. "And what of your sister's children?"

"Suellen's brood will just have to accept you, Rhett. After all, it is my money that keeps a roof over all of their heads. Suellen would have been out years ago if it weren't for Will. He's the reason I tolerate her presence. Why, after what she did to Pa…. Please Rhett, I don't want to be separated from you again…ever. We've spent so much time apart…too much time and now…now I just want us together, always together."

Rhett sighed. He couldn't describe the warmth her words brought to his soul, the thought that she didn't want to be apart again. With that, he knew he was defeated. "All right. I'll go with you. But if things become too uncomfortable, I'll leave. And we'll take Emma with us, if she's willing. I don't want anyone at Tara tending to me."

"Mammy would do it and gladly. And Pork is there."

"And Mammy is getting old and no doubt has her hands full with the household already. And Pork…after all he went through with your father, I won't put him through caring for me. He's a loyal servant and deserves peace in his old age."

"He took care of you before…"

"Under very different circumstances, my dear. No, I'll let Emma help me with the more…delicate matters. Pork can tend to my clothes and such, but Emma will help with the rest."

"But you are going," she said, her eyes alight with excitement. "You'll see Tara will be good for you…"

Rhett smirked. "It will be good for you, my dear. It always refreshes you. It is a part of you no matter where you are. But I suppose I will enjoy the fresh air and sunshine…"

And so Scarlett began to make plans. A private car was arranged that would carry them from Charleston through Atlanta and on to Jonesboro. They would hire a buggy for the trip from Jonesboro to Tara, so that they wouldn't be left waiting at the station for the wagon from Tara. Scarlett sent a telegram informing the inhabitants of their impending arrival but left the time out. And then she began to pack, preparing for the trip that would truly take her home.

Rhett wasn't as excited about the trip but listened to her plans as they unfolded. He had to admit to himself, rather proudly, that she had thought of everything. The trip would be as uneventful as possible and he wouldn't have to bear the looks and reactions of strangers. The reaction to him at the end of the trip was what worried him the most, however. And as the planning continued, he continued to watch for signs of another Butler on the way, never sure if he wanted to see any or not.

"I had another letter from my mother's cousin, Cora," Mrs. Meade informed the ladies gathered in Mrs. Bonner's parlor for tea. "Scarlett was seen at the train station making arrangements for a private car."

"A private car? Oh, my," said PittyPat Hamilton. "Where do you suppose they are going?"

"Cora didn't say. One must wonder if they are coming here, don't you think?"

"Oh nonsense," Mrs. Merriweather said as she joined the conversation. "Surely PittyPat would have heard from Scarlett if that were the case."

"Oh I don't think so," PittyPat intoned. "I haven't heard much from Scarlett at all since Mellie's death."

"Yes, she was keeping to herself after the funeral. Though I must say, she planned a beautiful one, one befitting our dear Melanie…" Mrs. Elsing added.

"Well, if they are not coming to Atlanta, then where do you suppose they are going?" asked Mrs. Whiting. The ladies spent the better part of the afternoon speculating on the question.

Rhett had to admit, once they were in their private car, that the transition from his mother's house to the train had been relatively painless. A few gawkers stood on the platform, watching the excitement as the Butler entourage made its way from the closed carriage to the car, but were denied a clear view. Scarlett and Emma had been careful to stand on either side of Rhett, forestalling any who might approach for a closer look. He and his mother had said their good byes at the house, relieving her of the burden at the station. Consequently, he was able to move directly from one conveyance to the other seamlessly. Once they were settled in the car, he relaxed, exhaling a long, deep breath that he felt he had been holding all the way from the house. Scarlett directed the porter as he put away their bags and then saw Emma settled. The railroad company had wanted her in the Negro section but Scarlett had put her foot down, insisting that Emma's help was needed with the care of Mr. Butler. Finally, in the face of her firestorm, the agent acquiesced and Emma was allowed to ride in the private car with them. "Honestly," Scarlett fumed. "These carpetbaggers are so confusing. Mammy always rode with me when I took the train and now they want all the Negros in one section. I just don't understand…"

"I don't think anyone understands this new order, my pet. We are all trying to find direction with it. But I do agree that this is a ridiculous situation. Emma costs no more because she is with us in the private car but if she had purchased a ticket, it would have cost the same as any other ticket. She should be able to sit where any other passenger sits."

"Do you suppose that was it? They wanted us to have to purchase a ticket for Emma?"

"Possibly," Rhett nodded. "Things are going to continue to be confusing, I believe, as long as the Yankees try to make the rules for us. Once we have the vote back, things will settle some and we'll be able to work these new arrangements out sensibly. Many of the former plantations already have, hiring the blacks as share croppers; letting them enjoy the fruits of their labor while the land owner still reaps a benefit. Plus, it keeps the land under cultivation instead of continuing to lie fallow. Some have outright given plots of land to the former slaves in return for work on the old farms. Not many are willing to consider the blacks as equals yet, but they are seeing them as victims in this mess too. If the Yankees will leave it alone, I'm sure we'll work things out."

"But the Yankees won't leave it alone…"

"That's my fear, my dear. They keep meddling in relationships that they don't understand, turning former masters and slaves against one another when once they worked in the fields together. Former slaves like Mammy and Pork…and Emma," he said, nodding in Emma's direction, "were once valued members of the larger family. Your parents could have no more hurt Mammy or Pork than they could fly. The very idea was beyond them. But now we're being set against each other. I fear for the outcome. I'm afraid that there will be conflict for generations because of the hatred that the Carpetbaggers stir on both sides. The Klan is only one example of how deep the feelings are becoming."

Scarlett thought about what he'd said and then sighed. "Mother was always careful about how Pa let the overseers treat the hands. She spoke to him often about Jonas Wilkerson and his handling of the field hands. Mother did not approve of his rough manner with them. Wilkerson always scoffed when Pa spoke to him but I know Pa didn't like it either. It was just so difficult to find a good overseer and Wilkerson was better than some of the others. I do know that I don't know what I would have done without Mammy all these years. And Pork, he was so good to Pa…. And there's Dilcey, and even Prissy… and I couldn't have asked for a better helper than Emma with you. Those Yankees will never set me against them and I don't think they would ever do anything to hurt us. It's like you said…a larger family."

They rode quietly while Rhett rested. Scarlett's mind was busy, however. Rhett's comments made her realize how different her life would have been without those faithful servants who had once been their slaves. And with that realization came a desire to do something for them. She had given Pork her father's watch but in retrospect, it seemed so little when compared to his years of service. No, something more would be done for each of them; she just needed to decide what it would be.

gwtwgwtwgwtwgwtwgwtw

Well, there it is. Maybe not what you were hoping for, but necessary to move things along. I do so appreciate all of the reviews and comments. You all brighten my day!


	13. Train Ride

I want to reply to a review I received on the last chapter. Normally I would have replied via PM but the reviewer left no way for me to respond except this venue. Janey said: I'm afraid you sound disturbingly nostalgic in this chapter for the good ole days of race-based slavery. Also, the views expressed by your characters are not only idyllic, they're completely unreal. How about lashings, family separations, rapes courtesy of the master, etc.? That was part of the "good ole order" as well, you know.

My response is that yes, I am well aware of the negative side of the history. But I also know there was the other side. Believe me, I am not nostalgic about slavery of any description. Some of my ancestors came as indentured slaves; not the same, I realize but close enough to have developed an appreciation of being on the wrong side of the issue. That said, I also know that many owners were not the evil, cruel Simon Lagrees that modern historians would have us believe. In the first place, slaves were valuable property. I don't know about anyone else, but I tend to take care with things of value. Secondly, many of the house slaves and more trusted field hands were considered almost a part of the owner's family. No, they weren't welcome at the dinner table, but they were treated with the same consideration that families treat long time faithful servants today. Thirdly, I drew some clues for how Scarlett might feel from the book. As I recall, Gerald had purchased Dilcey from the Wilkes so that she and Pork wouldn't be separated. That was as common practice as separating families. Why? Because if they kept the families together, the slaves tended to be happier and worked harder. And last…I drew from my own family's history. As a child, I heard the stories of how my ancestors wanted out of owning slaves but couldn't find a way to free them without "feeding them to the wolves." Slave traders would capture freed slaves, tear up their papers, and sell them back into slavery, often to brutal owners. There were stories of how the family struggled to help their former slaves during Reconstruction and all the way through the Great Depression. I experienced these fierce loyalties as a child when my parents hired a child of one of those former slaves, even though we could barely put food on our own table. They did it because she was one of "us."

Travel throughout the South and you find many similar stories, as well as the ugly ones. Lee freed his slaves because he didn't believe in it. Stonewall Jackson educated his in spite of the laws of the day. He believed every person needed food for their minds and saw the day when they would need education. N.B Forrest was a brutal owner, the epitome of every bad owner story you've ever heard. There are volumes written about the worst abuses of slavery but little remembered about the "average" owners.

One reviewer commented that this was sensitive subject matter for a fanfic. Probably. But if we can't think about these issues, discuss them reasonably, and try to understand all that happened in our history of race relations, how will we ever heal. Sweeping it under the rug, ignoring the entire history, all the sides of the story, and pretending things are all better now just won't work. I thought we as a nation made a huge stride in electing a black man as President. But then I heard stories about the death threats and even heard some of my less than intelligent neighbors talking about it. It sends chills through me as I wonder if we've really made any progress at all. While on the surface we seem to have overcome great obstacles, there is still anger and bitterness brewing beneath.

I apologize for the length of the A.N. but I felt a need to respond and also to clarify. What the characters in a fanfic set almost a century and half ago might think and believe is not necessarily what I think or believe. But if you read the book, I think you'll agree that my characters aren't too far out of line with M.M's portrayal of the subject matter.

I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

GWTWGWTWGWTWGWTWGWTW

Scarlett looked out of the window as their car sat on the tracks at the Atlanta station. The train that would take them to Jonesboro was late and consequently, they sat, waiting to be hooked up to the tardy train. Everything looked the same but that wasn't really surprising. She hadn't been gone that long, after all. Finally, the Jonesboro train arrived and after another short wait, they felt their car being connected. Another few minutes and they were rolling towards Tara.

Rhett was quiet most of the trip. Even when he wasn't resting, he wasn't inclined to talk. Scarlett was worried as she watched him, noticing his far away look. He glanced up and smiled at her weakly before returning to his thoughts. "Rhett, what are you thinking?"

"Nothing important, my pet," he said softly.

"You look so…distant."

He shrugged and peered out the window. "I suppose I'm feeling a little distant. Atlanta didn't seem much changed…"

"No, it didn't. But we haven't been gone all that long."

"It felt…alien to me….like a place I should know but don't."

"God's nightgown, Rhett, you know Atlanta as well as you know the back of your hand."

He shrugged. "Perhaps. But it seems so far away…as if I were there in another time…"

Scarlett narrowed her eyes as she tried to understand what he was attempting to say. "Oh, I suppose things have changed. Of course, the war brought so many changes…. And you were gone so much of the time more recently."

His eyes floated around the car, as if looking for something. Then unable to find anything to focus on, he looked back to Scarlett. "Perhaps it is because that man no longer exists…"

Scarlett tilted her head, confused. "Of course you do, Rhett."

"I'm …Everything seems so different…It's as if…" he studied the floor boards of the car as he tried to bring his thoughts into focus. "The old Rhett died in that fire, Scarlett. I feel so differently about things…"

"About what things, Rhett?" she asked, earnestly trying to understand.

"To begin with, me. I'm just not the same man. He was so self-assured, so confident. Now, I can't even go into public without hiding behind my wife's skirts…" His despondency frightened Scarlett.

"Oh Rhett, you'll regain your confidence. It's just all so…so new to you still. You're still healing. Being with people who love you will help…and Wade and Ella will certainly be happy to see you."

He sighed deeply. "Perhaps. My mother and my sister couldn't seem to …accept …this," he said as his hand swept his face.

Scarlett moved to him, her hand caressing the right side of his face, the scarred side. "I accept it." Her voice was tender, loving. "Others will too. You'll see."

He covered her hand with his, pulled it to his lips and gently kissed it. "Without you, my dear, I would be lost. If I am ever to face the world, it will be because of you. You've changed too, you know…"

"When you left…it was as if my heart was ripped from my chest," she told him softly. "I learned that I would do anything to have another chance…I was so miserable without you."

He moved her hand to his heart and held it there. Looking into her emerald eyes, he was at a loss for words. He felt so many things but couldn't find a way to express them. But as he gazed at her, he felt her acceptance and her love. She didn't fully understand what he was feeling, how could she? He didn't understand it himself. But none of that mattered to her; she loved him. And he realized that he needed that more than he'd ever needed anything in his life. "You'll see, Rhett. It will be fine." Her confidence raised his.

Their car rolled along, its occupants contently quiet. Rhett watched the scenery pass by the window, holding her hand. He remembered his first trip to this part of Georgia, so many years ago. He'd been so cocky, self-assured and outright arrogant. And now…now he didn't know who he was. But as his gaze turned back to his wife, some of those old feelings sparked to life within him. She was still the most intriguing woman he knew and she was with him, wanted him. A man would have to be dead to not feel some conceit.

Scarlett watched as his melancholic expression slowly changed and a shadow of his smirk grew. She searched his dark eyes for a hint of what he was thinking but was at a loss. She still had difficulty reading him because he was such an expert at disguising his feelings. But as he relaxed into his seat, extending those long legs of his, a wicked little smile began to grow on Scarlett's face. Everything about his posture and the subtle grin on his face told her exactly what he was thinking. She glanced to the back of the car to see Emma dozing in her seat. Then her gaze returned to Rhett, he eyes starting at his ankles and slowly travelling up his trouser legs, pausing strategically over his mid section. She heard the low rumble as he chuckled. "Pray, what are you thinking, Mrs. Butler?"

Her gaze jumped to his face. She tried to maintain a demur expression but a smile was creeping over her. "You know what I am thinking. You are thinking the same thing," she said coquettishly. His eyes flashed to Emma and then back to his wife. "I'm afraid that we both are forced to remain patient. We shan't be alone for some hours…"

Scarlett flashed him her flirtiest smile. "And when we are?" She asked under eyelids heavy with lust.

She was rewarded with his naughtiest look, that grin that she loved so much along with that knowing look in his eyes. "And when we are alone, I intend to act on these feelings you are stirring within me. You really shouldn't flirt so outrageously, Scarlett, there is a price to be paid…."

"Oh Rhett, you know how stingy I can be…I don't like to pay for anything."

"Yes, my pet. I am well aware that you want your cake and eat it too…and so you shall."

Scarlett's eyes widened at his comment, understanding completely his double meaning. Slowly she sank deeper into her seat to rest, her eyes not leaving his. For the time being, they both were content to simply watch one another, confident that more would come later.

Finally the train arrived in Jonesboro. They disembarked and made their way to the carriage. Rhett took the reins as Scarlett climbed in next to him. Emma rode in the back with the luggage. The little group had moved quickly and those who were around the depot were absorbed in their own plans, hardly noticing the little group headed for Tara. As they left the town, Rhett sighed, relieved to be away from the people but now beginning to worry even more about his reception at their destination.

Scarlett sensed his discomfort and hooked her arm through his, snuggling close to him. "It will be all right, my love. You'll see. And no matter what happens, we'll have later tonight…"

Rhett smiled down at her. "That's what I'm counting on, what's keeping me sane…or perhaps insane …" Scarlett remained close to him as the buggy made its way down the road towards Tara, silently willing that those who waited for their arrival would welcome Rhett without any comments on his appearance.

GWTWGWTWGWTW

Well, there it is. Care to guess what happens next, lol?


	14. Tara

I am apologizing in advance; I am terrible with dialects. Consequently, Mammy probably doesn't sound right. Maybe with practice, I'll get better.

GWTWGWTWGWTWGWTW

Scarlett grew more excited as they neared Tara. Rhett grew more nervous. Finally, he turned off the road onto the long drive to the house. Off in the distance, Scarlett could see Will working alongside Big Sam and the two new hands he had hired for the season. A sense of satisfaction overcame her as she realized that last year's crop had been good enough to afford the extra help and with the help of her money, Will had purchased some new equipment and enough seed for two more fields. Slowly, Tara was recovering. She glanced at Rhett and hoped that being here would help him recover as well.

Rhett stopped the buggy in front of the house and climbed down. He walked around and offered his hand to Scarlett as she stepped down. The door opened and Mammy stepped out into the porch. "Laud, Miz Scarlett, you here."

Scarlett rushed up the steps into Mammy's waiting arms, feeling at home for the first time in ages. Rhett was helping Emma and getting their luggage when Mammy looked up at him. "Mista Rhett…you here too. Mighty fine…mighty fine to see ya. I tol' my lamb that you'd come around and hea you is," she said happily.

Rhett had been turned where Mammy couldn't see his face and as he slowly turned to greet her, her jaw dropped and sadness covered her face. "Why Mista Rhett, what happum? Laud, you look like you had a time…"

Acknowledging Mammy with a nod, he spoke softly. "I had an accident, Mammy. There was a fire and …" he couldn't finish, as the words stuck in his throat. He hadn't been prepared for how he would feel with Mammy seeing him.

"Well now," Mammy said tearfully, "you home. Ole Mammy gonna take good care of you…you and my lamb. You gonna be fine Mista Rhett, just fine. And it's good to see ya, even you is hurtin'."

A shy smile crept across his face as Mammy reassured him. "Thank you, Mammy. It's good to see you too. I've, um…missed you." Mammy glanced towards Emma. "Who dat?" She asked Scarlett warily.

"Mammy, this is Emma. She's been a great help in caring for Rhett while he has recovered. She came with us to help him while we are here. We know you have your hands full with the household and she…is used to caring for him."

Mammy was still eyeing the other woman with suspicion. "Well, I guess we can make room…"

Suddenly Rhett's laughter cut through the uneasiness. All three women looked at him, surprised. "Mammy," he chuckled, "so much has changed for me recently; it is comforting to find that you are the same."

Mammy smiled at him. "Dat I is…yes sah, dat I is…" she said warmly. "Now ya'll come on in outta da hot sun. Pork can carry yo bags and you just set yoselves down and I bring somthin' to drink…"

Just then, the door flew open and Wade and Ella ran onto the porch. The stopped suddenly shy when they saw their mother. Then Wade spotted Rhett and began to smile. "Uncle Rhett" he exclaimed as he jumped from the porch and ran to his stepfather. "You're back," he said, obviously delighted. The boy threw his arms around Rhett's waist, hugging him tightly. Surprised, Rhett hesitantly tousled Wade's hair. Ella stood silently, staring at Rhett. And then she began to cry.

Scarlett wanted to lash out at the child. So far, things had gone well but now Ella was spoiling it. "Ella, stop crying," she said as she looked at Rhett. His face had fallen and he was pulling his hat further down on his face. Ella sniffled and stepped closer to Mammy. "Now chil', is dat anyway to greet yo Mama and Mista Rhett? Ain't you glad to see 'um?"

"But he's hurt," she cried. "I don't want him to be hurt," she wailed.

Frustrated, Scarlett huffed at her daughter. "Ella, he's much better now. Stop crying…"

Rhett looked forlornly at the girl. "I'm going to be all right, Ella," he said softly. Wade pulled away and looked up at Rhett's face for the first time. His brown eyes were solemn as he studied Rhett's face. "Does it hurt, Uncle Rhett?" he asked quietly.

Rhett kneeled down. "Not so much anymore. It itches more than anything. I was in a fire, Wade. And fires aren't too kind to skin." Ella began to move closer, easing down the steps and inching closer to him. "I'm sorry, Uncle Rhett. It made me hurt to see …" He opened his arms to her and instantly she was in them. "It's all right, Ella. With you and Wade and your mother to take care of me, I'll be fine."

Scarlett watched as Ella smiled up at him. _Why, she's beautiful, _she thought to herself. _Not in the usual sense, but when her eyes light up like that…she's beautiful like Melly was._

They made their way inside to find Suellen standing in the hall. Her hands were on her hips and fury shown on her face. "You might have given us more warning," she snapped.

Scarlett stopped, ready to enter the fray, when she felt Rhett's hand on her arm, gently holding her back. "It's good to see you again, Suellen. I must apologize for our short notice, but Scarlett and I were anxious to see the children. We'll try not to be too much of a burden while we are here," he said soothingly.

"Humpf." And then Suellen disappeared through a doorway.

Scarlett turned to Rhett. "Really Rhett, you didn't need to bow and scrape to her. We have every right to be here…"

"It's all right Scarlett. I'm sure she's just worried about the extra chores having us will create. A little kindness never hurts in smoothing the way."

Mammy took Emma to show her where she would stay while Rhett, Scarlett, and the children went into the parlor. Mammy returned in a few minutes with the promised drinks and then quietly slipped out of the room. The children delighted in catching Rhett up on their latest adventures. Wade proudly detailed how he was helping Uncle Will in the fields and was learning to drive a team of horses.

"Uncle Will is letting you drive the team?" Scarlett asked, horrified.

"Yes Mother, but he won't let me do it alone. Either he or Big Sam has to be with me. But he says I get better everytime," the boy beamed.

"Let him be, Scarlett. Knowing how to drive a team of horses is a valuable skill, one he will use whether he is here at Tara or in Atlanta, trying to impress the young ladies in another few years." Scarlett smiled as she watched Wade turn several shades of red. "The young ladies will be impressed enough with him as it is," she replied. "What with those soft brown eyes and that smile of his."

She saw the warmth in Rhett's expression, appreciation for softening up with the boy. "Yes, much like his father, as I recall," he drawled. Wade's posture straightened and he looked from Rhett to Scarlett, proud of Rhett's comment. "Oh yes," Scarlett added, "Charles' eyes were his very best feature and melted the hearts of so many belles," she continued. "I was very lucky to catch him." Rhett smiled at her, silently thanking her for building up Charles in his son's eyes.

"What about my Daddy?" Ella asked. "Did he melt hearts too?"

Scarlett was so taken aback by her question that she floundered for a response. It was Rhett who responded. "Your father was a good man, Ella; respected by everyone who ever met him. While he wasn't as handsome as Charles, he did have a way about him…"

"Yes," Scarlett continued. "He had such a good heart. And he loved you so much. I wish you could remember him, just as I wish that Wade could have known Charles." She looked from daughter to son and smiled warmly.

"Well," drawled Ella. "I bet Wade's Daddy wasn't near as handsome as Uncle Rhett. He's the handsomest man in the whole world," she declared, her face bright with pride.

Wade snickered. And Rhett smiled. "Yes Ella," Scarlett hugged her. "I agree with you. He is the handsomest man in the world."

Both children looked from Scarlett to Rhett. Something had changed, they realized. Their mother and their step-father were acting very differently towards one another. Neither understood what was happening, but they both thought it was a good thing.

Will had greeted the couple in his usual matter of fact way, shaking Rhett's hand and looking at him square in the eyes, not showing any sign of hesitancy. The two men spent the evening discussing the farm, for Tara was no longer the great plantation it had once been. Will detailed hiring the new hands and opening fields that had lain fallow since the beginning of the war. He took obvious pride in the growth and Rhett acknowledged his right to do so. "You've worked hard on this place, Will."

"I love this land, Captain Butler. It's the only home I've ever known and it is a part of me."

"Spoken like an O'Hara," Rhett chuckled as he took a puff on his cigar.

Will drew himself up with pride. "I consider that a compliment. I didn't know Mr. O'Hara in his better days, but he was a fine gentleman to my thinking."

"To be honest, I didn't know him well," Rhett admitted. "But you have to admire a man that came here with nothing and carved this place out of the wilderness. You're not starting from scratch, but in a way, you are following in his footsteps. This place is as much yours as it is Scarlett and Suellen's now. You're doing a fine job here."

While Rhett and Will were talking, Scarlett was sitting with Mammy in the kitchen over a cup of tea, much as they had done in those dark days after the war. "Mista Rhett, he musta had a time of it…them scars still looks raw," Mammy said.

"It was terrible, Mammy. He almost…died. And those aren't the only ones. He has them all over his side. He has a hard time with his right arm, his elbow really. The skin is just too tight doesn't complain often. But I can tell, some days it is really hard on him."

"Well, it'll be good to be here…to git his mind offa things. We'll takes good care of him, that we will. He be better in no time."

"Just welcoming him like you did today…that was a big help, Mammy. He was so afraid that…well, that everyone would reject him. His mother can barely look at him and his sister…she's only visited a handful of times and can't wait to get out of the room while she's there. I've had a terrible time getting him out of the house and it took everything I had to get him to come here. I'm just so glad the children accepted him."

"You'll see Miz Scarlett, he be fine," she said as she patted Scarlett's hand.

Rhett had insisted on putting the children to bed, with Mammy's help, of course. Scarlett went straight to her old room, where they would stay. She hummed as she brushed her hair and prepared for bed. Then she sat in her bed, waiting for him.

She thought he looked magnificent as he stood just inside the door looking at her. Slowly he slid out of his jacket and loosened his shirt. Scarlett thought he was moving at a excruciatingly slow pace, but she knew that if she protested, he would be even slower. He loved to taunt her that way. So she sat and watched, her hunger growing.

A deep chuckle rumbled from his chest. "You look as if you are positively salivating, my dear," he teased. She looked up at him salaciously. "Rhett, if you don't move faster…" He snickered and then moved towards his wardrobe, where he finished undressing. Scarlett had always considered him a handsome man, but there were other things about him that fascinated her. _How can a man with such broad shoulders have such a small waist? Why, every man that I know who has such shoulders has a potbelly to match. And no hair on his chest…Pa had hair. Charles had a little hair but he was still so young. Frank's chest looked like an animal pelt. But Rhett…so muscular but no hair. _She wanted to touch him there, run her fingers across his smooth chest; she wanted it desperately.

Rhett smiled as he walked towards the bed, as if he were aware of the fire that was igniting within her. _God's nightgown, he does know…he always knows what I am thinking… _He sat on the bed, gazing at her heatedly. "My dear, I don't know why you insist on wearing these things," he said as he fingered her gown. "You know it is coming off…in fact, I forbid you to wear one ever again. I want you naked in my bed, waiting and ready for me every night."

Clinching her teeth, Scarlett struggled not to issue a retort. _How dare he? Forbid indeed…_Her eyes flashed, glittering at him as she fought with herself. And then he began to chuckle. _That does it… "_You forbid me? Forbid me indeed," she muttered as her jaw tightened. "But you know it is what you want, Scarlett. The gown is just in the way. Why do you insist on hampering my access?"

Scarlett glowered at him. "And what about my access…to you?" She asked haughtily. "You come in here and move at a snail's pace, taunting me and then…and then," she fumed.

His laughter was deep and had such life. She hadn't heard him laugh in…what? Months? Years perhaps? She couldn't help herself; she began to giggle. And then his eyes turned dark and he was on her, kissing her and tugging at the offending gown. He tasted…wonderful. And his smell, cigars and whisky; she loved it. He pulled at the gown until he had it down, over her shoulders, exposing her breast. Pausing for a moment, he gazed at her, lust clearly showing on his face. "Scarlett," he whispered, "you are so beautiful…so…god…so perfect." He trailed his finger down her neck and into her cleavage and then to her right breast, circling her nipple. She heard her own gasp when he reached his target, gently rubbing her until she hardened. The room around them seemed to disappear as she concentrated on what he was doing to her. Listening to the quiet that surrounded them, she heard his breathing as it grew deeper, more intense. He was so completely focused on that one small part of her body, so concerted and yet, she felt it all over, igniting a fire within her that was growing.

His attention shifted as his hand moved to her other breast, repeating the exercise. "Oh Rhett," she moaned. He leaned closer, first nibbling at her neck and then tonguing down into her cleavage, repeating the earlier trail of his finger. Then he went to her abandoned breast as she sucked in much needed air. His tongue teased around her nipple, occasionally flicking her tiny erection. She felt herself weakening, her bones turning to jelly as he teased her. And then he began to suckle, pulling lightly on her, sending shivers through her followed by a warm flush in her neither region.

Her hands were in his hair, holding his head at her breast, not wanting him to leave, ever. But the things he was doing to her…it was so exciting, so heated. He had done this to her before, many times. And yet, she believed she would never tire of his attention. Then he changed breasts, moving his lips to the one just abandoned by his hand, starting the process again. His hand went to her hips, resting against the squirming she hadn't realized she was doing.

He drug his hand up to her belly and before she realized what he was doing, his hand was on her mound, his fingers slowly working between her legs. "Oh Rhett," she breathed as she opened her legs to grant him access. Gently he eased his finger over her heat, tracing her crevice. "Scarlett…so wet. Wet for me," he moaned as he lifted his head to look down at his hand on her.

"Rhett," she whispered as her hands went to his cheeks, pulling his face to hers. He kissed her between deep breaths and his fingers rubbed her wetness. "God help me Scarlett, I love you so much…"

She kissed him deeply, passionately. "And I love you." His finger was completely between her other lips now, soaking in her juice. She lifted her hips, wanting him to do more. Using his other hand, he spread her, inhaling the scent of her. And then he began to play in earnest, rubbing the entire area. Her lips were flushed and he marveled as they continued to swell with desire. Finally, he traced a line down to her opening, circling it easily, almost languidly, delighting as she squirmed and bucked beneath his attention. He wanted her so badly but he refused to give into his desire just yet. Determined to satisfy her completely, he continued to tease her, arousing her further.

Since they had renewed their relationship, she had been more open with him in the bed, letting her obvious delight show. Before, she had enjoyed their time together but she had been somewhat shy, less encouraging. But now, she was an active participant, initiating actions, encouraging him to do more, just as she did in that instant when she grabbed his manhood, taking it in her hand and squeezing.

"Scarlett, if you continue to do that, I won't be able to…"

"Then quit teasing me and put it inside. I want you, Rhett…now."

"But I…"

"Now Rhett. I've been waiting all day…since the train. All I could think about was feeling you inside of me."

He kissed her and then positioned himself over her. Putting his tip at her opening, he lifted his head and looked into her eyes. His entry was gentle. And he felt…glorious. Her hands went to his back, holding him close, the heat of their bodies trapped between their chests. He held himself over her so that his chest rubbed across her nipples, teasing them both. Then he began his journey deeper within. She felt so good around him, so wet and so hard and soft at the same time. He could feel her body's reaction as she tightened around him.

Scarlett could feel his warm breath on her ear as he whispered to her, telling her of his love, her beauty, and his intense desire for her. She tried to whisper back but he was keeping her breathless with his tender, loving strokes, teasing her beyond reason and making her want to beg for more.

He could feel her complete surrender to him, letting him guide her to ecstasy. It gave him a tremendous sense of power and control, something he had lacked since the fire. And she was so compliant, receiving him lovingly, needful. What he was feeling was so intense that he wasn't sure which of his heads would explode first, as heat and desire swelled both. And then he felt her fingers clinch his shoulders, a sign that she was near their destination. "Please Rhett," she moaned, arching more towards him.

His stroke became more vigorous as he shifted slightly to massage more of her. He felt her legs open, inviting him deeper, and then suddenly wrap around him, her feet clamping him to her, his rod deep in her shaft. He knew he was nearing his own ability to resist, to hold back his pleasure. This was exquisite, this place where they were in that moment, and yet he wanted more.

She felt him rubbing her, the slight friction at her opening combined with the pressure of his pelvis against hers and his intrusion deep within her almost too much to bear. It was such sweet torture. And then with one final teasing stroke, he hit the spot, the place that sent her into a frenzied explosion of mind and body; she felt herself meeting his thrusts, banging herself into him in an uncontrollable action. She grabbed and clawed at him, pulling him closer, all the while her hips undulating wildly. And then it came, a complete release as she gave into the instinctive responses of her body.

Caught in his own frenzy, Rhett could feel her abandonment as she let herself ride the cascade of satisfaction. He continued to pump until he felt his own release, firing his seed deep within her and then riding the wave of sweetness that followed. Neither wanted to stop but eventually they descended back into reality, their sweat soaked bodies finding anchor on the bed. He began to pull away but she held him tightly. "Not yet…I don't want you to leave me yet…not ever," she whispered. So he remained; his sagging manhood resting just inside of her for a few minutes until finally it lost all firmness and gently slipped out. Still, she would not release him until finally she needed the chamber pot. He felt her slip back into the bed and he turned on his side, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close to him. She took his hands in hers and held them over her heart as they contentedly slipped into sleep.

GWTWGWTWGWTWGWTW

Hopefully this makes up for the shortness of the last chapter, lol. And all you smut lovers should be happy as well. Ah, the things that MM didn't write into her story…it just makes the imagination run wild doesn't it?


	15. Home

To answer a question from Rae, since I had no way to respond through her account. Wade and Ella are in the book but not the movie. Wade was Charles' son and Ella was Frank's. Scarlett seemed ambivalent towards Wade and didn't seem to care much for Ella; she was too much like Frank apparently. Rhett always treated them with kindness even though they never seemed to be more than step children. Bonnie was obviously his favorite.

GWTWGWTWGWTWGWTWGWTW

Scarlett woke in the early morning hours to the feel of Rhett's hand on her breast and his hot breath on her neck as he feathered kisses across her shoulder. Curled behind her, his arms were still holding her near and as she squirmed with delight, she pressed against him, feeling his manhood in full measure. "Mmmm," she moaned in response to him. Now that he knew she was awake, his kisses became more ardent, his groping hand more insistent, and he pressed against her more firmly. She felt him rub against her, growing more firm as she reacted with more writing and then let out a small gasp.

Their early morning love-making was fiery and possessive as each claimed the other passionately. When they were spent and lying entangled, Scarlett thought about the feelings he invoked in her. As her mind wandered over his body, pausing to appreciate his many qualities, she realized she would never have enough of this man; as hungry as she was for food so long ago when she returned to Tara, she would always be hungry for him. She grinned secretively as she accepted her fate happily.

"What are you thinking, my pet? He asked smugly. "You have that Cheshire cat look on your face…"

"Mmmm." She yawned and stretched and then looked coyly at his face. "I was thinking how hungry I am…" He chuckled, "Always about food isn't it, my love?" She frowned playfully at him and swatted at his arm. "No…hungry for …well, I don't know if I want to tell you now," she teased.

He propped himself on an elbow and stared down at her. She looked as if all the years since they had first married had fallen away, so young and naïve. His chest tightened as he thought of all the wasted time they'd spent hiding their feelings and regretted his part in all of it. Perhaps if he'd told her from the beginning…but it would have been dangerous then or at least, that is what he'd believed. Perhaps in the beginning it had been, he mused. But maybe…maybe after Bonnie was born, maybe if he'd told her then. But no, that was when she had told him no more babies…when she'd been pining after Wilkes. But surely if he had stayed after the night of the birthday party… Rhett was still ashamed of his behavior on that night, although he also still couldn't remember a lot of it. He knew he'd forced her though, knew he'd been brutal…violent. It was one of the few times in his life that he truly regretted and was embarrassed by. And he'd been so hurt and angry that the next morning he told her he was leaving for a long trip. What if he'd stayed? She'd seemed happy to see him that morning, disappointed that he was leaving. But as he looked at her now, none of that mattered. She loved him, of that, he was certain. And he could finally tell her how much he loved her. Things were finally as they should be.

Scarlett watched him as he stared at her. She saw the changes in his expression as he was thinking. Putting her hand on his cheek, she asked, "what are you thinking about, Rhett?"

His eyes met hers, showing surprised at the interrupted musings. "You…us…the road we took to get here…"

She looked away, sadness filling her. "If I hadn't been so stupid," she muttered softly. Rhett folded her into his arms, holding her as tightly as he possibly could. "It's all in the past, my love…we're here now and that is all that matters…" She sighed and relaxed into him, relishing the warmth that she felt.

Suddenly, she pushed him away, flung the covers off, and bolted to the chamber pot where she emptied the contents of her stomach. Rhett moved to hold her as she retched, wincing with her every heave. Finally, she stopped and drooped into his arms. He helped her back to the bed and soothed her, stroking her hair calmly. "I guess that answers that question," he mumbled.

She looked up at him, certainty etched in her features. "I knew I was pregnant. Oh Rhett, isn't it wonderful? We're going to have a baby." He looked at her, buoyed by her excitement but at the same time, something gripped his heart and squeezed. After Bonnie and the miscarriage, fear was all he seemed to feel. She fell asleep in his arms, his hands gently stroking her. Carefully Rhett slipped from the bed, gently easing her completely back onto the mattress. He dressed quickly and quietly and then, glancing back at her sleeping form, slipped out of the door, closing it softly behind him.

Downstairs, the children were playing a game in the parlor. Rhett glanced in and decided to head for the kitchen. Mammy and Dilcy were busy with the dishes, everyone having eaten already except, of course, Scarlett and Rhett. Mammy heard him in the doorway and turned. "Why Mista Rhett…yous awake. You must be powerful hungry. Let me git cha sumthin' to eat."

Rhett appraoced her, smiling. "Good morning Mammy." He turned and nodded a greeting to Dilcy. "Good morning," he smiled. Then turning back to Mammy. "Just some bread will do, Mammy. No sense making more dishes. Just wrap some bread in a towel and I'll be fine," he assured her.

Mammy frowned, looking horrified. "Now, Mista Rhett. You can't git no better if'n you just eats bread. I saved some bacon and biscits for you. They wrapped over on da stove. You sit down and let me fetch 'em fo ya." Rhett did as he was told and sat. Years of having Mammy around had taught him not to tangle with her, especially when she was in a mood to take care of somebody. And apparently he was her latest somebody. She brought a plate with the promised bacon and biscuits and set a jar of molasses next to it. "You done lost some weight in dat fire. But ole Mammy, she goin' ta see dat you fatten up some…"

Rhett's laughter was deep and sincere. "Why thank you, Mammy. My clothes are hanging a bit loose. You'll save me ordering more…," he said as he continued to chuckle.

His laughter brought Suellen from some other part of the house. "Mmm, she'll give you twice your share and then where will the rest of us be? Starving, no doubt," she stated sourly.

"Good morning, Suellen," Rhett said. "I promise not to eat you out of the house. And if we need more supplies, I'm sure the store in town will be happy to provide them."

"Humpf," grunted Mammy. "I'd say so…and at a heapin' big price too. I expecs dem ta charge da balck folk too much but dey even chargin' the white folk like dat…"

Rhett looked at Mammy, concerned. "They're gouging?"

"If'n ya mean dey expecs twice the wurth, den, yea, dey's gougin'."

"We don't buy from them except sugar, flour, and coffee," Suellen explained. "Everything else we eat is grown here." There was pride in her stance.

"I'm impressed," Rhett said as he looked from Mammy to Suellen. "You and Will and the others are doing a remarkable job with this place."

Somewhat mollified, Suellen nodded and then stepped out the back door, headed for another of her morning tasks, Rhett assumed. "Humpf," grunted Mammy.

"Something wrong, Mammy?" Rhett asked.

"Mista Will gits all the credit…or he should. Miz Suellen don't do much a nothin' round hea. Jus' makes trouble, dats all. Fusses at da chillin and den fusses at Mista Will. And she gives Big Sam no peace at all… She don' mess wit me or Dilcey too much and ole Pork, he just hides when he sees her comin'."

Rhett finished his meal quietly, deep in thought. Afterwards, he made his way into the fields, looking for Will. He found him in one of the new ones, down on his hands and knees, looking intently at the ground.

As Rhett's shadow passed over Will, he looked up and smiled. "New seeds is just beginning to bud. We'll be having a field full o' crop in a few weeks."

Rhett smiled. "What did you plant here?"

"Well, I know this soil ain't too good fer it, but I thought to try some wheat. The price o' flour's gittin' mighty high and I thought maybe we could grow enough to not have ta buy any. Probably won't produce more'en what we need, but that'll be good enough."

Rhett nodded. "Who's running the store now?"

"Some Yankee scalawag by tha name of Conrad. He's a hard one, he is. Got no mercy for any of the folks round here. Looks like a ferret if ya ask me…beedy eyes. Don't trust him a bit," he concluded as he chewed the ever present straw in his mouth.

"Suellen and Mammy were telling me about him. Say he charges twice the price."

"Wish we was that lucky. No…I'd say even more than that. Most folks can't afford it. Missus Tarelton was by the other day and tol' me they havin' ta do without sugar and coffee. She said most folks round here is."

Rhett looked around the field. "So what are you working on today?"

"Big Sam and me, we're putting seed in the other field. I got some cotton planned fer that one."

Rhett nodded. "Could you use another hand? I'm a bit out of practice but I think I can remember how to do it."

"You planted cotton before?" Will surprised look amused Rhett. "Yes," he answered. "Years ago. My father had a plantation and I worked there sometimes, just to get away from him."

"I didn' know," Will said as he spat. When he glanced back up, Rhett thought he detected a new respect in the man's eyes. "Well, extra hands is always needed." Soon Rhett was working along side Will and Big Sam, his shirt sleeves rolled up and sweat pouring off his face.

Scarlett woke to an empty bed. Her stomach seemed more settled, slipping into a casual dress, she headed downstairs. Mammy greeted her in the kitchen with a smile. "I's wondering if I should go wake you up," she told Scarlett. "I'm fine, Mammy. I was just really tired from the trip."

"Well, you ju' relax. How about some biscuits?"

"One maybe," Scarlett replied. "Where's Rhett?" She looked around as if he would be in the room.

"Oh, Mista Rhett, he done gone out to find Mista Will."

"How long ago?" Scarlett was concerned.

"Been 'bout two…maybe three hours ago."

Scarlett began to worry in earnest. "He's been out there that long? Oh, Mammy. I must go get him…"

"He be fine. He's a growd man, he knows when ta quit."

"But you don't understand, Mammy. He's still not well. He…well, he seems strong enough, but that fire, it did so much damage…" She started for the door when Mammy's hand stopped her. "Leave 'em be, Miz Scarlett. He a man dat been hurt bad and da only way he gonna git himself back is by doin' a man's work. Dat's the way with men folk, de need ta work…"

Scarlett wanted to argue, wanted to get him from the filed, to make him come in and rest. But as she looked at Mammy's face, she knew it would be the wrong thing to do. Rhett needed to heal in ways that weren't physical and maybe working with Will would help. Maybe he would find himself again. So she turned her attention to things inside the house, trying to set her worry aside.

GWTWGWTWGWTWGWTW

Hope you enjoyed. More to come soon, I promise....sometime this weekend, I hope.


	16. Too Much

The warm Georgia sun shone on the men in the field as they worked together, sowing cottonseed. A large black man, who seemed unfazed by the rays beating down on him, paused occasionally to swipe his face with a rag. A smaller white man paused more frequently to wipe his face, lifting his hat to wipe his brow with his shirtsleeve. The third man, also white, paused frequently to wipe his brow and rest. Still, the trio continued their silent work until the black man began to hum. The humming produced a subtle grin on the face of the third man.

"You likes my song, Mista Rhett?" the black man asked.

"Yes Big Sam, I do. It reminds me of working in the fields as a boy. Our hands used to sing that song. Those were good days for me…"

"I don' much see ya working lik dat, Mista Rhett. You's always been dressed so nice and fine when I sees ya."

"Yes, I suppose it is difficult to imagine me in the fields. It's been years since I worked this hard."

"You best take it easy," Will cautioned. "You just back on yer feet and Scarlett'll tan my hide if you have a setback."

Rhett grinned at Will. "I'm fine. Although I have a hard time picturing Scarlett getting the better of you, Will. It might be worth being down to see that."

Will chuckled. "That wife o' yours can sure put a man down, if she has a mind to. Suellen can be sharp but she don't have the same way 'bout her. She jus' comes over as mean. Scarlett is scary when she gits after ya."

It was Rhett's turn to chuckle. "Yes, she is Will…yes, she is."

The men returned to their work, Rhett moving slower than the others.

Inside the house, Scarlett worked with Mammy and Dilcey. There were vegetables to be washed and prepared for the evening meal. The mid-day meal was usually something light. Eating too much would slow everyone down, making them sluggish and possibly even sick in the heat of the day. Bread and a piece of meat, along with fresh peaches from the orchard were on that day's midday menu. As Scarlett sat at the table, snapping beans, she remembered similar days at the end of the war when she'd spend the morning in the fields and then come inside for a break from the sun. She'd sit at the kitchen table, helping to prepare whatever meager meal they had planned for the evening. As she sat snapping beans, she felt an odd sense of comfort from reliving the memories. _Strange, it seemed so tedious back then but now…it seems familiar, even friendly._

The men came in for their midday break and Scarlett gasped as she saw Rhett. His clothes were soaked and underneath the sweat and dirt, she could see his skin reddening, blistering even, especially the new skin that had only just healed in some places. "Rhett, you're burning."

He looked at her blankly. "I'm fine, Scarlett. Just a little dirty."

"No, your skin…look at your skin…"

He glanced down and smirked. "Just some dirt, my dear. It'll wash off."

Scarlett dipped a clean rag into a bucket of water and began to clean an area on his injured arm. As the dirt washed away, the depth of his sunburn became more apparent. He watched in fascination as she wiped, not flinching or commenting.

"Doesn't it hurt?" she asked fearfully.

"No…" he drawled.

She pressed her finger into the skin and watched, expecting a reaction from him. When none came, she began washing his face thoroughly. He'd washed it before entering the house but had only splashed water on it. Scarlett wiped it clean. His face wasn't as red as his arm but it was showing signs of sunburn also. He winced as she moved the rag across his cheek. "Don't rub so hard," he grimaced.

Frowning, she looked again at his arm. "I rubbed your arm harder and you said it didn't hurt." She looked at his arm again, concern written on her face. "It should hurt, Rhett."

"Really Scarlett, I am fine." Rhett was frustrated with her hovering and over protective attention.

"No, you are not and I'll not have you going back into the sun today," she declared.

Rhett's brow furrowed as he glared at her, anger mounting. "I have more work to do, Scarlett. Will needs help with the seeding. I'm fine."

Scarlett rose, put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "You are not fine and you will not go out again today. Will and Big Sam will just have to do without you this afternoon."

Will chose that moment to interject. "It'll be okay, Rhett. You are jes' recovering and maybe Scarlett's right. You rest up this afternoon and if the sunburn is better tomorrow, you ken come out and help us in the mornin'."

Rhett's scowl moved to Will's face. "Scarlett is just over reacting, Will. I can work some more today…"

Will frowned. "Well, now that I ken git a good look, you are lookin' a bit burnt. I think ya should stay inside today, let things heal. After all, your skin ain't used ta that much sun. It'll take time to git some resistance."

Finally Rhett began to calm down. "Well, I'll rest a while and then later this afternoon, after the high sun, I'll go help you some more…"

Will nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. Sun won't be so hot later…"

Scarlett still wasn't satisfied but decided to take Rhett's compromise as a small victory and deal with him going out again later. For now at least, he would stay inside.

Scarlett watched him closely for the rest of the day, She covered the sunburn several times with a cool rag and Rhett finally admitted that the coolness made him feel better. While he also admitted that his face was stinging a little and probably did get more sun than he realized, he kept insisting that his arm felt fine. It was later in the afternoon when Scarlett noticed little blisters forming on his arm. "Oh no," she cried out in anguish. "No…it can't be…" Rhett looked down, saw them, and grimaced. He touched his arm with his other hand and frowned as he felt the heat coming off the red skin. Looking at Scarlett, his dark eyes softened. "I suppose it is worse than I thought," he said.

"We must get the heat out of it," she insisted. Cool water was brought along with clean rags. She spent the afternoon dipping the rags in the cool liquid and then putting the compresses along his arm. By nightfall, he was in pain. He begrudgingly admitted that he had overdone it in the sun as Scarlett continued to try to get the heat out of his skin. By bedtime the tiny blisters had grown and she called Emma to help her dress the arm. "God's nightgown Rhett, it's almost as if we are starting all over. I just hope this will heal quickly. You just can't be in the sun so much…the doctor told you that but I suppose you decided not to listen."

Rhett hurt too much to argue. "Is this …I mean, did my arm look like this when…" He stared forlornly at his appendage, wondering how he had endured it.

"It was worse…much worse. The blisters, where there were any, were bigger and deeper. And where there weren't any, well…it didn't look like skin at all, more like a pig that's been on the spit too long."

Rhett winced. "You saw me when I looked like that?" He could only imagine how horrible he must've looked and she had sat with him, cared for him…spent hours watching over him…looking like…that. He'd marveled at her attendance when he first began to recover and he'd been very aware of his appearance …then. But what must he have looked like before…while he was still unconscious most of the time?

"Yes, by the time I got there, you were in very bad shape…" she said as she continued ministering to his arm.

"And you…" his mind was reeling, once again astonished by her devotion, her tenacity in staying with him through the horrible ordeal. It must have been ghastly, he thought. The sight was bad enough but the stench would have been awful. "You were with me all those weeks…until I began to heal. Surely you must have felt that you were caring for a dead man."

"I never gave up, Rhett. Don't think that I ever gave up. I knew you would get better…why, you just had too!"

Rhett smiled at her, her defiance was typical and oddly reassuring. "Scarlett O'Hara said I would get better and so it must happen," he chuckled. "Sometimes you are still such a child, my pet."

Scarlett's green eyes flashed. "I am not. I just…I couldn't loose you, especially like that, before we had a chance to…to…"

"To what?" He looked curious although he thought he knew the answer.

"Well," she tried to think of a quick answer that wouldn't give herself away. Of course, she had gone to Charleston with hopes of mending things between them. "To talk…to…well, to be more friendly. When you left, it was…well, not only did I lose my husband but …you had been such a good friend for all those years. I'd just lost Melly and then you left and it was as if I had no one left, no husband and no friends. When you left, it was like I lost both."

"So, you went to Charleston to visit an old friend?" His tone was incredulous.

Scarlett studied his face, a catlike expression on her own. Finally, she answered. "No, I went to Charleston to take care of my husband, the person I love most in this world."

Her declaration was so definite, so confident. She'd told him that she loves him so many times in the past weeks, but this declaration was somehow different, more assertive. Her love was something he'd wanted since the first time he saw her and he'd waited patiently for years to claim her, only to wait impatiently for her to come around. As he'd recovered from the fire, he'd begun to trust that she loved him but as he looked at his arm, he once again doubted its fortitude. "How…how can you …love me, Scarlett? How can you even…look at me? I…I've been such a monster and…now it…" he took a deep breath, "I look the part."

He saw many emotions at war on her face but it was anger that won. "How dare you, Rhett Butler! How dare you think that because of …that I couldn't love you because of the scars? You have behaved monstrously and sometimes, I was just as bad. But that is past. Or do you not want that? Would you rather continue our past mistakes?" Something broke in her stern countenance and her face softened, her eyes pleading. "Oh Rhett, let it be…put it in the past. Finally, the games have ended and we have been honest with one another these past weeks… and we have a new baby to look forward to. It's as if we've been given a second chance. Please Rhett, trust in it, trust me…trust us," she said softly as her hand clasped his.

Tears sat in his eyes as he looked into hers. Yes, that was what he would do, had to do…trust her and trust them together. He needed this, this second chance; he needed it with every fiber of existence in his body. So yes, he would be selfish and hold her to him, forever sealing her fate by tying her to a grotesque man for the remainder of his life. A twinge of guilt ran through him as he contemplated his selfishness, but she was getting what she wanted, he reasoned. Why should he feel guilty? Mentally he shrugged the question off, willing himself to be happy. "I do, Scarlett. It's just that…if the situation was reversed, if it had been you burned…I'm not sure I would be as caring."

"You always have before, Rhett. I simply would not have survived if you hadn't…" He looked at her, confused. "Oh Rhett, you came to help us escape when the Yankees invaded Atlanta. And you would have helped with the money for Tara if you could have. And you were there for me while I was married to Frank, coming to meet me when I would ride out to the mills, supporting me as I went into business. And when I was attacked, you went to help Frank and the others… And after we were married, you were willing to help restore Tara. Why I can't think of a time since I came to Atlanta that you weren't ready to help," she said, sounding surprised.

His gaze was steady. "I had to be there," he said quietly. "I couldn't let anything happen to you."

"And you thought you were saving me again…in the fire."

Rhett tried to remember that night but all he could conjure were fuzzy memories of someone who reminded him of Scarlett. But she had been bland in comparison to the real thing. "Scarlett….I…we didn't…

Covering his mouth with her fingers, she stopped him. "You don't need to tell me. You used to go to that Whatling woman's and I imagine you were…"

"Belle is a friend, Scarlett. I've known her for years and we haven't…I mean, well…she's just a friend. And I was playing cards that night and had too much to drink. I fell asleep upstairs, hardly in any shape to…to…amuse myself with a whore."

Scarlett smiled. "As I recall, you were quite drunk the night you carried me up the stairs, the night you…that we…well, that the last baby was made."

"Scarlett, I , well…I shouldn't have …treated you that way. I was angry and jealous."

"I know you were. But, the things we did that night, the way you…loved me, the things you said; that's when I knew. Although I wasn't sure what it was I knew at the time."

"Knew what?" Curiosity gripped him.

"That I love you…how much I need you." She paused before changing the subject. "Now, let's get you ready for bed…"

He grinned salaciously. "As you wish, my dear."

GWTWGWTWGWTWGWTW

Suddenly I am struggling with this one. I know where I want to go, just having trouble getting there. Had this chapter almost finished and then trashed it because it was awful. Hopefully this is better.


	17. Upset Stomachs

Early morning sunshine drenched the windows as a gentle breeze fluttered the curtains. Scarlett woke to the peaceful sounds of birds in the trees just outside the window and the tickle of the breeze on her face. Then she remembered Rhett's sunburn and looked over at him. His face seemed better but as she looked at his arm, her stomach tumbled. The flesh was raw and angry and the sight of it sent her to the chamber pot to empty the contents of her pregnant stomach.

The sounds of her retching awakened Rhett, but he felt lifeless and groggy. Somewhere in his mind, he was ordering himself to her, to help her. But his body disagreed and consequently, other than some rustling of the sheet, nothing happened. Finally, she returned to bed, trying to get her stomach under control.

He watched her, regretting his inaction and embarrassed by it. He wanted to reach out, to touch her, hold her, but when he began to move his arm, the agony drove an expletive from him. Her attention was on him again, immediately.

"Rhett? What is it? It's your arm, isn't it?"

All he could do was nod in agreement. She bolted from the bed, calling for Emma. The two women looked carefully at the burns. "He still has da fever in it, Miz Scarlett," Emma proclaimed . "Got da fever bad…"

"Yes, he does. We need to get it out. You keep putting the compresses on his arm. I'm going to find Will and have him send for a doctor." Scarlett dressed quickly and headed downstairs, looking for her brother-in-law.

She found him in one of the sheds in the back. He'd finished his morning chores and was washing up before heading in for breakfast. "Mornin' Scarlett," he greeted her with a small smile. "Good morning, Will. I need you to send for a doctor. Rhett is worse this morning. His arm is…bad, like it had never healed almost."

Will's smile disappeared as concern replaced it. "Well, ain't no regular doctor since Ole Doc Fontaine died. All we have is the army doctor and folks don't call on him lessin they just really have to."

His news stunned Scarlett. "No doctor? But he must have one…but a Yankee? I don't want any Yankees at Tara."

"Me either, but if Rhett needs a doc that's all the choice we got."

Scarlett mulled it over briefly. "Then I suppose we'll just have to tolerate a Yankee. Since he's a doctor, maybe he'll be civil, at least."

"Okay. I'll fetch him then," Will said as he began to move towards the barn. Scarlett began walking back to the house and just as she entered the kitchen, she heard Will riding off to find the Yankee doctor.

Rhett was miserable. His arm felt like it was on fire, it burned so much. Emma told him that was a good thing; that he hadn't seemed to feel anything when the arm was burned originally. The doctor had told them then that there was no pain with the worst burns. As hard as it was, pain was a good thing. Rhett wasn't too sure. He'd give anything for the pain to go away. "Fetch me some brandy," he told Emma.

"Na suh, I ain't gonna do dat," she replied softly. "Da docta might have sumun ta give ya dat is even betta and if you's already had da liquor, then you can't have what da docta has fo' ya."

Rhett grimaced. "Just one glass, Emma…please."

"Na suh. You ken beats me if ya wanna but I ain't gonna."

Her refusal made Rhett angry but he blanched as she talked about beating. "Emma," he snapped. "I'd never beat you or any of the others. Stop talking foolishness."

Emma smiled. "I knows you won't Mista Rhett. You always treats us black folks right. Yo a might nicer then yo daddy. He beats us all da time."

Rhett settled back into his pillow. "Yes, he did. And seeing that made me swear I'd never do it. I've beaten a few men in my life, but for good reason. I'll never lift a hand to those who work for me."

Scarlett came in with a fresh bowl of water. Together the two women wrapped his arm in the cool compresses. "Scarlett, a glass of brandy, please," Rhett requested.

Scarlett's hands stopped and she stared at him. Emma cleared her throat. "I tol' him I wouldn't git it fo' him," Emma said. "Da docta might have sumun betta." Scarlett thought about his request and Emma's response. "She's right, Rhett. Will went for the doctor and should be back before long." Rhett sighed, surrendering to the will for the two women caring for him.

Scarlett was wrong. It took most of the morning for Will to find the doctor and bring him to Tara. When he came, an army major and some troopers came with him. Everyone in the house heard the group as they rode up the lane to Tara. For Suellen it was a horrible reminder of when the Yankees had come to Tara during the war. She'd been sick, of course, but she could still remember the sounds. She stood on the front porch with her arms folded and glared as the men dismounted. Scarlett joined her on the porch a moment later and for once, the two sisters were in complete agreement. Having the Yankee doctor come had been a bad pill to swallow. Having several Yankees at Tara was intolerable.

Scarlett eyed the group suspiciously. "My goodness," she declared. "We ask for a doctor and we get a whole troop of Yankees. Let me guess, Captain," she said as she eyed the leader. "You were hungry and decided to take the opportunity to relieve us of our meager supplies. Not surprising, since you Yankees took everything we had every time you came through here before."

"All due respect, Ma'm," the major responded as he approached her. "It's Major….Major Paul James. And those weren't my troops and…if you will recall, that was war." His dark blue eyes settled on her, appraising not only her physically, but as an enemy as well.

Her green eyes met his blue ones as she sized him up too. "Major…James. I'm Scarlett Butler. And…_all due respect_, we were a household of women and our invalid father. Not much of a threat to you Yankees in any circumstances. Yet you chose to take every morsel of food on the place, leaving us and our Negroes to starve."

He looked up and down coolly. "You seem to have survived. Rather well, I might add…"

Just then, another officer stepped onto the porch. "Excuse me," he said quietly. "I'm Doctor Peter Gilbert. I understand someone needs attention?"

Scarlett turned her gaze to the other man. He stood quietly, an air of gentleness around him as he waited for her response. Sighing, she succumbed. "Yes, my husband. He was burned several months ago in a fire and yesterday he had too much sun. His arm is…well, it looks …" she sighed again. "You'll just have to see. Please, follow me."

The doctor fell into step behind her, as did the major. When Scarlett heard other footsteps, she paused to look back. "You and the doctor may come in, Major James. But your men stay outside. There is no threat here that needs their attention and I'll not have the household upset by their presence."

A flicker of anger flashed across his face but was quickly hidden. He stared at her defiantly as he called back over his shoulder. "Sergeant Gregory, you and the others can rest under those trees. I'll see if the lady of the house can spare a cool drink for you."

"Thank you, Major." As they moved into the house, Scarlett turned to Mammy. "Would you see that the troopers have something to drink…and perhaps some biscuits or something to chew on." Mammy nodded and headed down the hall to the back of the house.

Suellen still stood on the porch, glaring at the troopers as they moved to the trees and tied their horses. Will led his to the back to put in the barn. Anger boiled just below the surface. _If Scarlett hadn't come here with that vile husband of hers, we wouldn't have Yankees on our front lawn…_

Scarlett and the two men made their way upstairs and into the bedroom. Doctor Gilbert moved quickly to Rhett. Major James stood back. He'd seen enough of these kinds of injuries during the war and had no desire to be any closer. Once he was satisfied that there was indeed, a medical need in the house, he slipped out of the room to head back downstairs.

Doctor Gilbert assessed the wounds carefully, studying the blisters and burns. As he did so, Scarlett studied him. He was a handsome man she decided. As swarthy and dark as Rhett was, he was the opposite. His hair was light brown with hints of grey throughout, although she couldn't see any patches of the lighter color. He had brilliant blue eyes, lighter than those of his superior. Although he was wearing a beard, she detected a cleft in his chin that she supposed gave him a boyish appearance without the beard. In fact, she mused, he had the type of features that would always hint at youth well into old age. But most of all she was impressed by his gentleness. Everything about this man, his voice, his touch, his look, was gentle. Scarlett prided herself on good instincts about people and her instincts told her that despite being a Yankee, this was a good man.

She edged towards the bed, watching as the doctor began to apply a salve to Rhett's arm. Rhett looked up, into her face and frowned. He hadn't missed her assessment of the doctor and now she was edging closer to the man. Jealously reared its ugly green head and he fought to contain his anger. Scarlett glanced up and saw the clouds gather in Rhett's eyes. _What is upsetting him so…_

Downstairs, Major James followed the hall to the back of the house and into the kitchen where Mammy and Dilcey were loading a tray of cool tea and some biscuits. Prissy stood with Pork, ready to carry the goods outside. "Pardon me," he said. "Might I have some of whatever you are taking to my men?" His tone was kind and Mammy smiled. "Yes suh, you jes' set youself here," she said as she motioned to a chair.

Major James sat down as he was instructed and a plate of food and glass of tea were placed in front of him. He took a long sip of the cool liquid but left the food on the plate. "So you Yankees are taking our food again," a raspy voice croaked behind him. Startled, he turned in his chair too quickly, knocking over his glass. Dilcey moved to sop up the tea with a rag as the Major leapt to his feet, the tea soaking his pants. Suellen laughed when she saw the results of her accusation, bringing the Major's attention back to her.

He wasn't a big man by any means. Barely average in height with broad shoulders and a slight paunch, common in men his age, the Major was unremarkable in appearance, except for his dark blue, very expressive eyes and the many lines of wear and worry on his face. _Why he has beautiful eyes,_ thought Suellen, as she got a better look at him. But right now his eyes were showing frustration. "You have the advantage of me. We haven't been introduced," he said as calmly as he could.

Her eyes appraised him from head to toe before she spoke. "Well, I suppose the niceties of genteel folk is beyond you Yankees, so waiting for a proper introduction is too much to ask. I'm Suellen Benteen."

"That was your husband that came to get the doctor?"

"Yes, Will is my husband."

It was Major James who was doing the appraising now. While she wasn't as pretty as the other woman, this one was very attractive. The wear and tear of war and the hard life that followed shown in her face and her middle was growing a little stout, probably a result of bearing several of the children he saw playing outside as they rode up. But she was still a looker; if only she weren't so acidic, the Major mused. "Major Paul James, Ma'm. Pleased to meet you."

"I heard you on the porch; I know your name." She looked him over again with predatory eyes. "Where are you from, Major? I don't recognize your accent."

"Boston, Ma'm…well, just outside of Boston. I take it you haven't met anyone from Massachusetts before…"

"No one. Although, I did become too well acquainted with some Yankees from Ohio and Illinois during the war. They kept coming by and taking everything we had worth taking."

"Then please let me offer my apologies for their crass behavior. And let me assure you, that is not the intention of me or any of my men."

"Unless you are planning to repay us for what was lost, your apology means nothing. Now, if you'll excuse me…" And she was gone.

Major James stood, glaring at the door that she had just exited. Finally, he shook his head and smirked. Then sitting back down, he finished his tea and downed a biscuit.

Upstairs, Rhett was finding it harder and harder to contain his jealousy. _First it was Wilkes and now she's eyeing this man…will it ever end? _But as he watched her, he noticed that her eyes were on the doctor's hands as they ministered to his arm. After her initial assessment, she'd hardly looked at the man. _Don't be an idiot, ole man. She isn't interested…well, not anymore interested than you are when a pretty woman walks by. Doesn't mean she wants to go after him…she loves you, remember? Just keep that in mind…she loves you…_

Finally, the doctor finished. "Mr. Butler, you took an awful chance out in the sun. With those burns, you shouldn't go out without covering up and even then, limit your time outside. Your arm is going to take awhile to heal again. It must be kept clean and dry and wrap it once a day with this salve that I will leave. And under no circumstances are you to go out of doors until it is healed. You keep burning that arm like that, infection will set in, and you'll lose it. Am I clear…?"

Rhett nodded that he understood. The doctor placed the jar of salve on the bedside table next to a small bottle of laudanum and then turned to Scarlett. "You look wan, Mrs. Butler. And I detect a little green around your face…"

Scarlett nodded. The thought of Rhett losing his arm had been too much and her stomach was playing havoc with her. Before she could speak, however, she bolted to the chamber pot, emptying the meager contents of the offending organ. Dr. Gilbert moved to help her and grabbing a cloth, washed her face as she stood. "Now you must sit and rest, Ma'm. This is all too much…"

"I'll be fine," she told him, swiping his hand away. "It's just…well, I…well, you are a doctor, I suppose it is alright to tell you. I'm expecting a baby."

Standing up straight, Dr. Gilbert nodded in understanding. "Then you must let this kind woman here tend to your husband and you get some rest. With proper care and no more foolishness on his part, he'll be fine." Then turning to Emma, he asked, "You understood my instructions?"

She nodded. "Yes suh, I's ta keep it clean and dry and puts that salve on his arm onced a day."

"Yes." Then turning back to Scarlett he patted her shoulder. "Now, why don't you lie down awhile and if either of you need me, just send for me. I know you don't like Yankees in your house but I'll try to behave. And I'll also try to convince Major James that I don't need an escort."

Rhett chuckled. "Doc. There isn't a man alive that can stand up in the face of Scarlett if you get on the wrong side of her. Hell, your Major could bring a whole company of troopers and it wouldn't be enough."

"Rhett," Scarlett chided. "You do exaggerate…"

Looking sincerely at both of them, Dr. Gilbert smiled. "One thing I've learned since being here is that one doesn't cross a Southern woman. You all are as charming as any lady God ever created but come with ramrod backbones that stood in the face of an invading army. Very formidable, indeed. I wouldn't wish to cross any of you. Now, I think I'm done here for now. I'll try to stop by in a few days and see how everyone is doing." He nodded at them as they thanked him and then disappeared into the hall.

Scarlett curled up in the bed, next to Rhett and as they listened to the sounds of hoof beats fading down the road, both fell into a light sleep.

GWTWGWTWGWTWGWTWGWTW

You guys are so good to me!!! All the reviews inspire me o keep going, and going...just color me pink and call me Energizer, lol.


	18. Topics of Conversation

Every morning Scarlett woke up sick. And every day, Rhett's arm improved. Emma did take charge of his care, especially in the mornings when Scarlett didn't feel well. He had lasted only two days in the bed and grew restless, moving around the house, finding odd little chores, and spending time in the shade of the front porch, thinking and planning. Once she had found him with Will, their heads huddles over a piece of paper on the kitchen table. They were speaking softly and she had to strain to hear. What she heard hadn't made sense…something about a building on the front acreage, near the road. She tried to ask Rhett about it but he wouldn't answer, simply giving her that smug grin he'd used so many times on her. It was infuriating…and part of why she loved him.

On this particular morning Scarlett woke to what was becoming an everyday thing, Rhett's hands on her. This time, instead of her breast, his hand cupped her intimate area firmly, a finger lightly nestled in her folds, slowly fondling, slipping deeper into her treasure. It was a gentle touch, caressing but not demanding, and as she became more and more aware of his presence there, it became more maddening.

Rhett knew she was awake, knew she was enjoying; the increasing moisture in the region gave her away along with the occasional shudders that ran through her body. He feathered tender kisses along her shoulder, truly making love to his woman and not just seeking satisfaction. He found a spot over her spine and began to follow it down with his lips, his tongue tasting her sweet saltiness as he went. As he reached the small of her back, he felt her stiffen and arch in reaction, which only heightened his own reaction. Finally, he reached the base of her spine, just above her lovely ass and hesitated.

His hand was still firmly buried in her now engorged lips, soaked with her sweet juices as they trickled onto his hand. Forcing himself to remain calm, pushing his own desires aside, he continued to make love to her, worshipping her body with his lips and tongue and teasing her with his fingers. Her ass was the perfect mix of firmness and softness as he made his way around her cheek. He felt her muscles tighten with wariness and decided to move away. She had never been comfortable with too much close attention to that area and this morning was about her desires.

She arched again as he rolled her over and began to nibble on her nipples, first one and then the other. Like most women, one side was a bit larger than the other and he always started with the smaller breast first. Pregnancy was leaving its own special effects on her luscious mounds, swelling them and making them more round. Burying his face in her cleavage, he licked the saltiness of the perspiration that had gathered there. Using his free hand, he lifted her breast slightly and worked his mouth along the underside, cherishing that often forgotten area of a woman's form. He smiled as she squirmed, her torso wiggling under his attention and her core pressing into his hand.

As he flicked her belly button, she gasped. "Rhett, please….oh….Rhett…"

"Please what, my dear?" His tone was wickedly erotic. And as his eyes travelled over her, it sent a thrill up her spine. She reached for his throbbing manhood and pulled. "I …I want…" Briefly, he considered teasing her more, but the impatience in her grip convinced him to give in. He began to move, to position himself over her when she pushed him down and much to his surprise, crawled on top of him. It was a position he had shown her but this was the first time she instigated it. Before he had time to fully appreciate the position he was in, she had lowered herself onto him, gasping with pleasure as he filled her.

It was his turn to gasp and arch, as she surrounded him with her warmth and wetness. "God Scarlett, you feel so good…"

"Mmmm," she murmured, her head back and her eyes closed. Her breasts stood out enticingly; Rhett grasped them firmly, kneading and tweaking, sending waves of pleasure through both of them. She began to move, her muscles tightening as she coated him with her nectar. He felt the familiar twitches in his groin that sent fire through his belly as she took in more and more of his length.

The room was quiet, except for the sounds of their heavy breathing and occasional moans of pleasure. The sensations she created were so intense that he heard every breath, every whimper from her, and felt the warmth of her breath upon him. He kept his eyes focused away from her face, not wanting to do anything that might make her self-conscious and thus ruin the excitement of her aggressiveness. It was if all of his senses were on overload, his nose much more aware of her distinct sweet aroma as they kissed and even with morning breath, her mouth was delicious and so soft against his tongue.

She began to ride him hard, her tits bouncing over him as she rose and crashed back into him, her muscles tightening and squeezing his manhood more and more with each effort. Rhett's head pressed back into the bed, his body arched to meet her, completely on overload. He was having trouble catching his breath, needing to suck it in and cry out in sweet agony at the same time until finally, he could hold on no longer and he felt himself explode inside her. As his own body began to lose momentum, he saw that she was still in the throes of ecstasy and reached down, using his fingers to assist in her pleasure. Her climax was long and volatile, making him wish he had a second round left in him. But realistically, she had milked him dry and he wouldn't be able for a while, he knew, so he contented himself with watching over her pleasure and her descent until she collapsed on top of him.

Rhett held her to him, cherishing the satiated feel of an exhausted Scarlett in his arms, the powerful smell of their combined fluids permeating the room, just one more reminder of how good his life had become. _When I die, I'll just be dead, _he thought_. This….this is heaven._

They had just finished freshening up and dressing when they heard the sounds of horses out front. Rhett glanced out the window to see the Army Major and the doctor dismounting and stepping onto the porch. "It's the doctor and the Major, sans troops, my dear." He turned to see Scarlett's face light up and once again jealousy struck. He spent the time descending the steps containing his bitterness that the handsome doctor elicited such a response in his wife.

"Good morning, Major, Doctor Gilbert." Rhett smiled and offered his hand to each man. "What brings you to Tara so early?"

Major James guffawed at Rhett's question. "Early? Mr. Butler, it is nearly eleven o'clock by my watch." Both men looked up as Scarlett descended the steps, making a grand entrance. Rhett's stomach began to boil.

"Gentlemen," she greeted them. "How nice to see you." Then flashing her green eyes at the Major, "and without a whole troop of men as well…" Both men bowed slightly, somewhat formally. "I thought I should check on my patient," the doctor explained. "But I see that he is recovering very nicely."

"Yes, your salve worked wonders for my husband," she replied as she looked lovingly in Rhett's direction. "He is quite recovered, I believe." Rhett smirked as he saw her expression, meant for him. While having one sort of conversation with the doctor, her eyes and her smile were telling him something entirely different and very intimate. He began to relax as he realized that Scarlett was just playing at being a belle once again. The doctor would get no serious attention from her, no more than the flock of beaus that had surrounded her at the Wilkes Barbeque, the day the war had started.

"Won't you gentlemen come into the parlor? Let me see about some refreshments." The men settled in comfortable chairs as Scarlett walked down the hall in search of Dilcey. Rhett was making small talk with the Doctor and the Major and then turned the conversation towards the store in town. "I've heard that the proprietor is charging outrageous prices for staples," Rhett commented.

Major James cleared his throat before answering. "What are you implying, Mr. Butler? Because it is not the Army's task to regulate prices…"

"Pardon me if I suggested anything of the sort," Rhett replied. "I was simply making an observation…I know many of our neighbors are doing without staple items."

"Well, Mr. Conrad is free to charge whatever he likes. I'm not a businessman but it seems senseless to me. If people cannot afford to buy his merchandise because of the pricing, then he is losing business that he would otherwise have."

"I agree with you, Major. My concern is for a solution, some way for our neighbors to be able to purchase the basics like flour and sugar."

The Major looked at him suspiciously, knowing that Rhett was had an agenda but not yet understanding what it might be. "Mr. Butler, I agree that Mr. Conrad should charge fair prices," interjected the doctor. "I am at a loss, however, about how to make that come about."

Scarlett entered with Dilcey behind her, carrying a tray. The conversation paused as the men watched Scarlett pour and handed cups of tea to each of them. Finally Rhett, glancing at Scarlett continued. "Gentleman, you may not be aware of it but my wife owns a general merchandise store in Atlanta; left to her by her late husband, Frank Kennedy. It has occurred to me that we could bring in the needed items through her business and sell it here, at a reasonable price. But I've seen Yankee officers protect the businesses of their countrymen, not allowing locals a fair shot at the market."

Understanding dawned in the Major's face. "Ah, and you are afraid I would not allow you fair access…perhaps find some constraints to place on your business…"

"It has crossed my mind," Rhett agreed.

As Rhett watched the Major, he could tell the man was framing his answer, wanting to be very careful with his response. Eventually blandness settled over him as he began to speak. "You have nothing to worry about from me. Having said that, I cannot speak for those who might follow me. I am here for only a short while."

"Thank you, Major. And I am sorry to hear that your sojourn will be a short one. As Yankees go, you are proving to be one of the more pleasant ones…you and the doctor, both."

"May I ask where you will go next, Major?" Scarlett inquired.

Rhett was surprised. Why would she care? He glanced from Scarlett to Major James, wondering where her mind was taking her now.

"Not sure, Ma'm. I was sent here to repair the damage done by the previous commander, both to his own troops and to your neighborhood. This is not my usual regiment. Currently, my last regiment is in Atlanta."

"You believe you will return to them?" Scarlett asked.

"Possibly. Although many of the regular Army officers are being reassigned as the regiments made largely of conscripts are being disbanded. Most of my former regiment were conscripts." Before the war, I was assigned out West," he finished.

"And what about you, Doctor? Will you be staying?" Now Rhett understood her line of questioning but understanding made him uncomfortable.

Doctor Gilbert seemed startled by the attention shifting to him. His eyes scanned the floor before meeting Scarlett's. "For awhile, Mrs. Butler. It is my intention to go back to Illinois next year when the Army releases me." His blue eyes shifted their gaze to something on the wall behind Scarlett as a flash of pain swept across his face.

"Illinois, oh my…you have family there?" Her questioning continued. Major James shifted uncomfortably in his chair, casting a side-long glance at the doctor. The two men were obviously friends.

"Ah, family…yes," Doctor Gilbert answered. My parents and brothers are there."

Scarlett opened her mouth to continue the line of questions but Rhett, who had moved to a position behind her, put his hand on her shoulder, silencing her. "Well gentlemen, as much as we will miss you here, we understand that you have other places you would prefer. This isn't your home, after all." Rhett's tone was light as he tried to shift the attention away from a clearly uncomfortable subject for the doctor.

Major James joined the effort. "It's been so long since I was back in Massachusetts that I suppose the Army is home now. I'll have a decision to make in a couple of years when my time is up."

"A decision?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes ma'm. Any family I might have back in Massachusetts has probably forgotten all about me. I don't think I've had a letter form any of them in years. And my nomadic life hasn't been conducive to finding a wife…"

"You're not married?" She seemed surprised.

"No ma'm. I was a long time ago, but…she couldn't take the Army life and moved back to Boston. Died in childbirth a few months later." Sadness was etched in his face as he spoke of it but his demeanor also revealed that he had come to terms with his grief long ago. Anguish tore at Doctor Gilbert's features, however. "My wife died last year," he said softly. "I was in Tennessee with the Army when the letter came."

"Oh dear, I am very sorry Doctor. I did not mean to dwell on such a painful subject…" Scarlett's anxiety was sincere.

"It's all right, Mrs. Butler. You had no way to know…" He grew quiet as the others took up more conversation. After a while, the two men bade farewell and rode down the lane, Rhett and Scarlett watching them as they rode away.

Back inside the house, Scarlett turned to her husband. "What was that you were saying about opening a store here? What are you thinking Rhett?"

"I'm sorry, my pet. I intended to talk with you first about it but the opportunity presented itself to talk with the Major. It wouldn't be a store like Kennedy's…just a …a commissary. Just sell staples like coffee and sugar…flour…"

Scarlet's business mind was turning the idea in her head. Rhett smirked as he watched, knowing the amount of activity behind those thoughtful green eyes of hers.

GWTWGWTWGWTWGWTW

I'd love to hear what you are thinking!


	19. Acceptance & Rejection

Hopefully, you will recognize the quotes from Rhett's departing lines in the book and his proposal. If only Rhett had been this honest earlier… maybe just after the miscarriage or even as early as the night he carried her upstairs. But then it wouldn't have ended as it did and we wouldn't have so much fertile ground for fanfic, lol.

GWTWGWTWGWTWGWTW

_"Did it ever occur to you that I loved you as much as a man can love a woman? Loved you for years before I finally got you? During the war I'd go away and try to forget you, but I couldn't and I always had to come back. After the war I risked arrest, just_

_to come back and find you. I cared so much I believe I would have killed Frank Kennedy if he hadn't died when he did. I loved you but I couldn't let you know it. You're so brutal to those who love you, Scarlett. You take their love and hold it over their heads like a whip."_

Scarlett woke from her afternoon nap with a jolt. Rhett's words from the day he left were still ringing in her ears. She had heard him that fateful day but had clung to his declaration of love so fiercely that she'd never really caught the last.

Now, as she lay, breathing heavily from her dream, she lingered over them. He had been right that day, right about how she treated those she loves. Although, she conceded to herself, there were few in this world that she truly loved. Rhett, of course, was the primary one. She supposed her children came next, although she wouldn't say that she was close to them. She hadn't time for closeness when they were small and she was working so hard to build a life for them in this new world created by the devastation of war. But she did love them in an off handed sort of way.

She thought of her sisters. Suellen…no, she didn't think she had ever loved the middle O'Hara sister. But little Careen…yes, Scarlett had loved her baby sister. The child was sweet and loving. _Much like Mellie…more like Mother than Sue and me… I wonder how it would be between us now, if she hadn't gone to the convent?_

And there was Mammy. Scarlett loved Mammy as much as she was capable of loving anyone. Mammy had always been there, her rock, standing by her no matter how difficult she became. Mammy knew her as well as Rhett did and loved her anyway. Yes, Mammy and Rhett were the two people she loved the most and the two she had treated the worst. She needed to make it up to both of them.

The soft creak of the door drew her attention and she smiled when the round face of Mammy appeared in the open crack. "You is awake…" the older woman declared.

"Yes Mammy. Come in."

The skirts of the large woman rustled as her feet scuffled across the floor. Mammy was carrying a tray. "Mista Rhett…he say you need sumun cool ta drink, so I has ole Pork go down to da spring and gits you some cool wata." She set the tray with a pitcher of water and a glass on the table next to the bed. Then she began to pour.

"Thank you Mammy. And…and thank Pork for me too, would you please?"

Mammy tilted her head as she looked at her mistress. "You feelin' awright?"

"Yes Mammy, I'm fine."

Mammy seemed unconvinced and moved closer. Her work roughened hand passed over Scarlett's face, feeling for something. "You ain't got no fever. But you don't sound lak yourself," she said as she handed over the glass of water.

Scarlett accepted the glass and took a sip. "Sit down, Mammy. I need to talk to you."

A worried frown creased Mammy's face as she settled at the foot of the bed. "What you want ta talk about, Miz Scarlett?"

"I…well, you've been very good to me…always there when I need you and well, put up with my… my…"

"Misbehavin'?"

A mischievous smile crept onto Scarlett's face. "Well, yes." She paused a moment and then began again. "Anyway, I'd like to do something for you, something special…is there anything you want, Mammy? What can I do to make your life easier?"

"You ken quit misbehavin' so…dat'll make my life a bushel load easier…"

"I'm trying Mammy, I truly am. But I want to do something just for you. Rhett bought you that taffeta petticoat all those years ago. What is something you've always wanted?"

"I gots all I need," declared the woman. But then a wistful look crossed her face and she sighed. "Dey is one thing you could do fo' me…"

Scarlett smiled. "What is that, Mammy?"

"Well, when I goes to meet da Lord, I wish I could go in a dress fittin' da occasion. I have my Sunday dress, but he done seen dat. And besides, it gittin' a might wore out. But if I could have a nice new dress, I'd feel proper meetin' him."

"Then you shall have a new dress, Mammy. Two or three, in fact, because you need a proper Sunday dress too. What color would you like?"

Mammy's face lit as a smile covered most of it. "Well, fo' Sunday's, a nice gray or black will do. But fo' my buryin' dress, I'd like a nice blue. I always lik da color blue."

"I'll take care of it, then. And Mammy, when the time comes I want you in the family plot, close to Mother. It would give me great comfort to know that you were close to each other."

Despite the glow on her face at Scarlett's wish, Mammy began to object. "Oh no, Miz Scarlett, dat wouldn't be fittin'. You can't burry me in wid da white folks…dat jus' ain't fittin'."

"Of course its fittin'," scowled Scarlett. "There's nothing more fitting than you near Mother. You cared for her all of her life and then her daughters too. She depended on you more than anyone else in this world and loved you for it. You should be there with her in death as well. You belong there as much as any of us and that's the way it will be."

Mammy's face softened. "If you say so, but you gonna make a awful lot of talk in de county. White folks ain't gonna be happy 'bout it and de be some black folk unhappy too."

"Then they'll just be unhappy. It isn't their business anyway. Now it is settled. I'm going to have it written down so that if something should happen to me and I go before you, then everyone will know."

"Oh, you shouldn't be talkin' like dat. Ain't nothin' gonna happen to you. You is strong like a horse…"

"I know, but I am having a baby and things go wrong sometimes…and I want it understood."

"Well, awright. You jes' settle down a bit. Ain't neither of us goin' nowhere fo' awhile."

Scarlett smiled and sipped her water, pleased that she had found a way to show Mammy how much she meant to her, to her family. Now that Mammy was taken care of, she could look for ways to help the others too.

That night, as they prepared for bed, Scarlett told Rhett about her conversation with Mammy. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed in his robe and watching her as she moved around, making her preparations for bed. It was fast becoming his favorite pastime. While he listened and responded to her explanation in the appropriate places, most of his attention was on her…or rather, her body. She was nearly naked, gown in hand when she turned and he saw it for the first time…the baby bump. She was still so slender, with a tiny waist in spite of her pregnancies. And now there was the bump, for him the first evidence that she was really carrying his child. He'd helped her through morning sickness, but he'd rationalized that she could just be sick or suffering from the heat. But now there was no denying her condition; it would be evident to everyone before very long.

Once they were in the bed, she snuggled into him and he absent-mindedly put his arm around her, gently stroking her upper arm with his fingers. His mind, however, was on the bump. _It's real. There really is a baby…my baby. What if…she could… after the last one, it might not make it. But Dr. Meade said she could…But if …how can I give my heart to a baby like that again, after Bonnie. _He glanced down at her, already drifting to sleep. _She wants this though. She's made that very clear…I owe her a baby. And after the miscarriage, I suppose I do. _He felt his stomach churning over the situation. _I used to want children, especially ones with her, but now…_She yawned and curled up to him again. Pulling her close, a new resolve settled over him. _I have to do this right…for her, if not for myself. Have to do it right…._

_"I always intended having you, Scarlett, since that first day I saw you at Twelve Oaks when you threw that vase and swore and proved that you weren't a lady. I always intended having you, one way or another." _ Scarlett was dreaming again, their past haunting her; the chances for happiness that they threw away, that she missed because …_because why? She felt herself floating through her previous life, watching them, watching all the mistakes…Rhett…Oh Rhett, please….Rhett… "_Rhett", she cried out.

"Scarlett, wake up …" Rhett was holding her, trying to wake her. "Honey, you're dreaming…"

"Rhett," she cried. "Oh Rhett, all the times…"

"What times, my pet," he said gently, soothingly.

"We could have… that we…that I didn't understand. You loved me, Rhett. All those years you loved me and I …I …"

"Shhh…" he cooed. "That's the past, we're here now. That's all that matters."

She clung to him, crying. "But I…I was so stupid. It was such a waste…"

"There, there, my love. Stop worrying about it now. Maybe its what it took for us to find our way. We were both fools, Scarlett. But as you told me, that is in the past." He tentatively put his hand over her bump. "We have a future now. You must think about that, about our baby."

Her hand covered his on her abdomen. "Yes, yes… the baby. I must think about the baby…Oh Rhett, isn't it wonderful?"

He held her to him, cradling her against his chest. "Yes, my love, it is wonderful," he agreed. _It makes her happy so yes, it is wonderful…She'll be happy, that's all that matters. I'll find a way to do this; I have to…_

A week passed with Rhett watching her bump carefully. It wasn't that it changed so much in that time; it was just that as the days passed, he became more and more fixated on it. _This baby has to be born healthy. We've lost too much already…_

Her dreams haunted her every night and no matter how much he tried to console her, they wouldn't go away. He knew she was feeling deep guilt over her part in their misunderstandings and understood, because he carried the same guilt within himself. But as he kept telling her that it was no use worrying about the past, he couldn't quite let his own part in it all rest either. Fear gripped him as his mind told him that losing this baby too would be just punishment for their past misdeeds. _Why should we be allowed to have any babies, _he asked himself as he stroked her back one night. _It's not like we've been very good at being a family up 'til now…_

Their days were spent planning the new store. He was grateful for the distraction and believed Scarlett was too. Together with Will, they selected a spot of land along the road that would not interfere with the farming operations. Rhett and Will went into Jonesboro to find men to cut the wood off a tract of forested land at Tara. They returned happily, having found three good men that they believed would work quickly.

On Friday, Major James showed up with his troopers. They were looking for one of the Slattery boys. Old Man Johnson, who lived next to the old Slattery place, identified one of them as the one who attacked him and robbed him of his meager belongings, the most valuable being his grandfather's watch. Suellen greeted the Major on the front porch and offered refreshments. Major James, hot and tired from the chase, gladly accepted for himself and his men.

Rhett and Scarlett were watching the three men cutting the timber for the store and hadn't seen the arrival of the troops. Will was in the fields with Big Sam and so Suellen had the Major all to herself. "I must apologize for my behavior that first day we met," she told the Major over their tea. "I assumed you were like the other Yankees that have been through here, but I find you much more pleasant," she continued.

"Thank you," he smiled. "I appreciate another chance at proving that we aren't all bad," he said with a smirk. He recognized the flirting and was complimented by it. On the other hand, she was the wife of a war veteran, one who'd paid a dear price for his service. It didn't matter to the Major that Will Benteen had fought for the other side. As far as he could see, Benteen was a good man and deserved respect. So while he was pleasant with the lady, he was also careful, never crossing the lines of propriety in their conversation. He hoped she would get the hint.

Suellen had other ideas. This man might be a Yankee and somewhat older than her, but he was whole, interesting, and while not overly handsome, he was not too terribly hard to look at. _A sight better than Frank,_ she mused. And being from so far away and having been so many places, he was very different from any of the men left in the county. She flirted outrageously with him and became frustrated when he dodged her every move. By the time Major James and his troopers left, she was in a foul mood and looking for a fight.

GWTWGWTWGWTWGWTW

Lol, I think I'll leave it here for now. A little cliffy never hurt anybody, right? You'll have to read the next chapter to see what Suellen does in her frustration. And you know what makes me write faster, don't you?


	20. Seeing the Truth

By the time Scarlett and Rhett came back to the house, Suellen was furious. _How dare he? _She fumed as she thought of the Major's refusal to flirt with her. _Why, he made a fool of me, letting me go on like that…It's all Scarlett's fault. She encouraged him to come around…she and that Scalawag husband of hers…_

As they entered the yard, Wade called out to Rhett, wanting him to explain to the girls why he couldn't play dress up. "They won't understand, Uncle Rhett," he whined, "men don't do those things…"

Rhett laughed and joined the children and within minutes, he was wearing a cast off bonnet that Suellen's oldest placed gingerly on his head. Ella added a scarf and Scarlett laughed as she entered the kitchen to get a drink of water.

Suellen fumed as she watched her sister, obviously happy with her life while Sue was stuck at Tara with half a man and a new baby every other year. "I suppose you are going to build this store and expect Will to take care of it too when you and that husband of yours leave." She snarled at Scarlett.

"We'll find someone trustworthy to run it," Scarlett said carefully, reading her sister's mood. "Will has enough and so do you. Hopefully the added income will allow Will to hire more help."

"More help to put in more fields. You won't be satisfied until it is like it was before the war, will you? But you won't stay around to help."

"My money helps plenty around here," snapped Scarlett. "How else do you think you could afford to keep Pork and Dilcey and the others? And don't you want it like it was? Why I'd think you'd like to have your girls living in a nice home with enough money…they'll have their pick of beaus."

"Beaus…just other poor men from around the county, shadows of their former selves. Heaven knows, their Aunt Scarlett won't help them, won't introduce them to Atlanta society where they might actually meet men worthy of them."

Scarlett studied her sister, trying to understand what she was stewing about this time. "When the time comes, if you want to let them come to Atlanta, I'll introduce them. Although, folks there are no better off…"

"It's not fair…if you hadn't stolen Frank…"

Scarlett was surprised by Suellen bringing up Frank. "That's long in the past Sue. You have a husband and Will's a good man. He certainly has stood by you…"

"He's a cracker," she yelled. "Would you have settled for a cracker?"

"Don't be silly, Sue. Will's not a cracker…why crackers are trash. Will may not be educated and he came from poor stock, but he's not trash. He works hard and he loves you and the children. He's as good to you as he can possibly be."

Suellen crossed the room before Scarlett knew what was happening. With all the fury that boiled inside of her, Suellen lifted her arm and swung, slapping Scarlett on her jaw and sending her backwards into the table, where she fell into a heap on the floor. Turning, Suellen stormed out of the room, leaving Scarlett on the floor.

"Mama, Mama, come see Uncle Rhett," Ella called as she ran into the kitchen. Horror gripped her young heart when she saw her mother on the floor and she screamed, "MAMA!"

Outside, Rhett heard Ella's scream and ran to the house, freeing himself of the dress up garments as he ran. He was on the floor next to Scarlett almost instantly, gently lifting her teary face. "Oh god, Scarlett," he cried out. Then looking up he called for Wade, who ran inside. "Get your Uncle Will. Tell him to get the doctor; your mother is hurt."

Wade ran as fast his legs could carry him to the fields where he relayed the message between breaths. Sam saddled his horse while Will ran inside to see about Scarlett.

"Whut happened?" he asked as he crossed the threshold.

"I don't know," Rhett answered. "Ella found her like this…she's…she's with child, Will. You understand? She had that miscarriage before and now…"

Will nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I ken find the Doc. She'll be all right, Rhett…you jes' hold tight to her." He disappeared through the door and Rhett was relieved to hear hoof beats as he hastened the horse down the drive.

"Rhett," Scarlett moaned, awake but dazed. "Shh…my pet, be still. You've fallen. Will went for the doctor."

"I think…I hit my head," she whispered. "Sue …was here and…I…fell…something…hit…."

"Suellen was here? When you fell?"

"I…don't know…head hurts…"

"All right, my love. Try not to think about it; just try to relax. I'll get you to the bed…" Gently he lifted her and carried her up the stairs to their room. He carefully put her on the bed and heard the rustling of Mammy behind him. "What happun?" she cried out.

"She fell, Mammy. She says she hit her head."

"Oh lawd, I'll git a bowl of fresh water and some rags. She be better, you'll see." Her heavy footsteps could be heard as she made her way down the hall.

Rhett held Scarlett's hand, watching her intently. _This can't be happening. She fell? I don't believe it. Something happened with Suellen. If she is responsible for this, I swear…_

Scarlett moaned, and opened her eyes again. "Rhett…my head hurts, hit it on table…"

"I know, my love…the doctor will be here soon. Just try to relax…"

"The baby, Rhett…"

"It's all right, Scarlett."

"Want to…a son…your son…"

A tender smile broke across his face. "As I've told you before, my pet, I don't care if it is a boy or girl…"

"No, must be a boy…your eyes. And…swagger."

"You want him to be like me? But I was nothing but trouble as a boy…girls are much easier…"

"He'll have a better father…"

Rhett lost his composure. _She thinks I'll be a good father…I want to be…_A bolt of understanding shot through him suddenly. _I do want this baby…_

Mammy came in carrying the water bowl and rags. Rhett backed away form the bed and made room for Mammy to tend to Scarlett. His mind was dark, full of fear and anger. How could this have happened? Fear threatened to overwhelm him as his mind took him back to that horrible day at the bottom of the steps. What if it happened again? This was different he tried to tell himself. She had fallen to the floor in the kitchen, not down a long flight of steps. _It will be different this time…_

Minute after endless minute ticked by on the clock and Rhett paced the room fretfully. Scarlett complained that her head hurt but held her stomach with both hands and as Rhett looked into her eyes, he saw her fear that matched his. Mammy was keeping a close watch on her but moved away to let Rhett have access. Carefully he sat on the bed and held her hand, speaking softly to her in soothing tones, telling her everything would be all right.

Finally the doctor arrived. After a brief greeting, he went straight to Scarlett. His calm, gentle nature gave him a perfect bedside manner, Rhett reflected as he watched the doctor examine her head. Then slowly he turned and quietly ordered Rhett out of the room. There was gnawing in the pit of his stomach as he nodded and turned to leave. Scarlett called out, "Rhett, oh Rhett…please don't leave me…" It was all that Rhett needed; he turned and stood near the door. "I'm here, my love…"

Doctor Gilbert looked from one to the other and finally nodded his agreement before turning his attention back to his patient. After a few minutes, the doctor leaned back and sighed. "Mrs. Butler, how did you fall?"

Scarlett turned her green eyes to the doctor, "I…really don't remember…I…was next to the table and…Suellen was there…and she was angry. We argued but…I don't remember about what and then…well, I just don't remember until Rhett was holding me."

Tilting his head, Dr. Gilbert scrutinized her face. Rhett was amused to think that the man might be trying to discern if she was lying. _She's such a terrible liar…_ But Rhett knew. Years of practice, watching her weave her lies made her transparent to him. And she most definitely was lying about something.

"Mrs. Butler, could your sister have…slapped you, perhaps?"

Rhett's face flushed with fury as he watched Scarlett's eyes widen, caught. She looked away from the doctor to Rhett, fear even stronger in her countenance. "You have your answer, Doctor," Rhett told him before storming out of the room.

Scarlett gasped, "Oh Dr. Gilbert…you must stop him…he'll hurt her, I know he will."

"Is your husband normally a violent man?" The doctor looked shocked.

"Well…no, but…if thinks she's done anything to hurt the baby…or me…"

"All right, then. I'll go find him. You just rest. I think everything is fine with the baby. I'll come back to talk to you further before I leave." Scarlett was relieved to see the doctor follow Rhett out of the door.

Rhett had made it downstairs and stamped through the kitchen looking for his sister-in-law. He searched through the house and then went into the yard. The happy sounds of children playing were lost on his ears as he scanned the area, looking for a sign of his prey. Heading for the barn, he picked up a buggy whip as he entered. Then moving back into the yard, he headed down the path to the orchard. Seeing Will in a field nearby, Rhett cut across and there he found Suellen, sitting at the edge of the field on a tree stump.

Red faced with fury pouring through him, Rhett walked straight up to Suellen. "Did you hit Scarlett?" he yelled.

Fear covered her as she stood to face him. Will heard Rhett and quickly headed over to the pair.

"I said, did you hit Scarlett?" Rhett bellowed again. The doctor edged up to the little gathering just as Rhett raised the whip. Dr, Gilbert grabbed his arm while Will jumped in front of his wife. "Let go of me," Rhett barked. "She hurt Scarlett…could've …the baby, it could have been hurt…"

Dr. Gilbert's quiet voice startled him. "Your wife and baby will be fine, Mr. Butler. She needs to rest and needs peace and quiet. This will not help her…please, Mr. Butler…leave Mrs. Benteen be…"

Will glanced between the two men. He saw that the doctor's words were sinking in and watched as Rhett's arm began to relax a little. "Rhett," he said, carefully reaching for the whip. "Suellen's my wife; it's my place to handle this…Let me have the whip…"

Rhett stared at Will as if he were a stranger. Then he looked back at Suellen. "You are a very lucky woman, Suellen. If not for these two gentlemen, you'd be dead now from the beating I would give you. And so help me, if you ever lay a hand on my wife again, I'll skin you while you're still alive… Then throwing the whip to the ground, he strode away.

GWTWGWTWGWTWGWTW

Meant to have this out yesterday but RL got in the way.

I am amazed when I read some of your reviews and you all see things that I wasn't even aware I was putting in the story. Then I go back and reread it and yep, there it is. I do appreciate each and every one of your unique insights into this little tale; you keep me excited about writing it.


	21. Burying the Past

Will, Suellen, and Dr. Gilbert watched as Rhett walked away. Then the doctor turned to the couple and made his excuses, following Rhett across the field towards the house. He wanted to talk with Scarlett and Rhett before he left, reassure them that the baby seemed fine and then give the patient some instructions.

Standing alone with his wife in the field, Will bent down and picked up the ship. Quietly he studied it for a moment before turning his attention to his wife. "You hit Scarlett?" He finally asked.

Suellen stood firmly in her spot, the O'Hara blood in her refusing to give ground. "It was nothing, Will…I slapped her."

"Why? Why would you do that?" He asked incredulously.

"I...she made me angry."

"What about?" He stared at her with disgust. "What could she say that would make you that angry? She's your sister…"

Throwing her chin up in defiance, Suellen huffed. "Well, if you really must know, we were talking about Frank. She stole him from me, Will…and I've never forgiven her for that."

"Frank couldn't been stole if he didn't wanna be. And you got me now…and the girls. And that's still eating at you, after all these years?"

"Well…yes."

Will drew in a deep breath. "Well, if ya want Frank Kennedy so much, maybe you should be with him," he said menacingly. His attention turned back to the whip and he began to play with it, twirling the end and then snapping it for effect. Suellen's eyes grew huge as she watched her husband and began to panic. " Be still Sue…I ain't gonna whip you… this time. But you need to git it in your head that you're with me now…that's right, you're my wife. And you need to let go of any notions about Frank…or anybody else for that matter."

Suellen opened her mouth to protest but the expression on Will's face kept her quiet. "Jes' so you remember, Sue, a husband's got the right to beat sense into his wife, if he has a mind to…and if you don't treat Scarlett right, I'll have a mind. She's your sister, for God's sake…what would yer Ma and yer Pa think of the way yer acting?"

An image of Ellen O'Hara flashed through her mind and Suellen began to feel regret, not that she'd hurt Scarlett, but that she had done something which would have upset her mother. Will could see the resignation in her eyes and knew the point had been made. "Now, git yourself on back to tha house and help with the supper. And stay away from Scarlett…"

Rhett and Dr. Gilbert climbed the steps to Scarlett's room. The doctor checked Scarlett once more, sensing that her emotions were beginning to unravel. As he finished, he motioned for Rhett to sit next to Scarlett. "Mrs. Butler, as far as I can tell, your only injury is that nasty bump on your head. You need to rest for a few days to let it heal. And you need to be calm and relaxed for that baby." Then looking at Rhett, he continued. "And you, sir, need to relax also. I understand that Mrs. Butler lost a baby before but that was a very different circumstance than this one. You aren't quite healed yourself and the last thing your wife needs is to have to get out of the bed to tend to you."

Rhett nodded his understanding as he reached for Scarlett's hand. "Things will be peaceful, Doctor. I won't do anything stupid…" Dr, Gilbert nodded, convinced that Rhett understood. "Well then, I'll be off. I'll check back in a few days."

"Thank you," Rhett said as he rose to walk the man out.

Several days passed with Suellen staying away form the Butlers. Scarlett remained in bed until she could no longer stand it, her mind screaming with boredom, she woke that morning declaring her intention to get up that day. When Rhett protested she complained, "but Rhett, this will drive me to madness…I am supposed to be calm and relaxed. How can I do that if I'm fretting all the time?"

Finally, he acquiesced. "All right, but only if you promise to stay out of the kitchen and you will not do anything too strenuous."

They were downstairs in the parlor, going over the plans for the store. "Honestly Rhett, there is so much to do. We need someone to help…someone trustworthy."

Rhett nodded in agreement. Who do you suppose that someone is? Not the ubiquitous Mr. Wilkes, I presume?"

"Ashley?" she said surprised. "Oh heavens no, he'd be terrible at this." Rhett began to chuckle, the first genuine mirth he'd felt in days. "What did I say that is so funny?" Scarlett asked quizzically, tilting her head and flashing her emerald eyes in his direction.

"I suppose it isn't what you said as much as how you said it," he replied. "Besides, it gives me great pleasure to see your new attitude about him. For many years, he was so perfect…he could do nothing wrong."

Scarlett looked into her husband's merry eyes and began to giggle. "I was such a ninny, wasn't I?" His gentle gaze held her and she began to feel the familiar yearning inside. He watched in fascination, as her expression grew more heated. "Rhett, do you suppose…I mean, is it…proper…for a wife to… well, I mean in my …condition, for me to…"

"_Want _your husband?" He finished for her. He felt a spark in his loin and knew his expression was changing also. "I think that it is …the way it should be between happy couples."

"Well, I know I said I wanted to get up…be out of the bed, but…" Rhett chuckled as he watched a flush creep up her face. After all they had been through and especially these last few months, she was still shy about marital matters. "Pray tell, Mrs. Butler, I do think that rest is required. You have been up for awhile now and after your recent mishap, you shouldn't overdo."

"Yes, I am feeling a little weak," she answered conspiratorially. "And you should rest, as well. You are still recovering also, as the doctor pointed out."

They passed Mammy in the hallway. "Mammy, Scarlett and I are going to take a nap. We do not wish to be disturbed," Rhett instructed.

Yes suh, Mista Rhett…a nap is jes' what ya need," she replied with a smile. As she moved along the hall, she began to hum with happiness.

Rhett closed the bedroom door behind them and was surprised by Scarlett's onslaught as soon as he turned the key in the lock. Her kiss was passionate and demanding, which he happily returned. His hands automatically went to her waist before travelling to her back, pulling her closer to him so that their bodies met. He felt his throbbing response to her and as she moaned and rubbed against him, he knew she felt it too.

"Rhett," she panted…"It's been days…to long…"

A mischievous grin crawled across his face as he held his face just above hers, his eyes swimming in her green pools. "Are you ready for this? I don't want to hurt you…or the baby…"

"Rhett Butler, if you don't…if we …well, I'll just die from the anxiety of it," she answered in her best belle tone, exaggerating the most outlandish postures of her youth. Her flirtation elicited a bawdy chuckle from Rhett as it reminded him of their early days, before all the darkness. "Well, my pet, we can't have you dying from anxiety…or for any other reason, for that matter." And employing his best gentleman's bow, " I suppose I must comply with the lady's wishes and escort her to my bed." He offered his arm as if they were about to enter the dance floor.

Scarlett batted her eyes at him and smiled demurely. "Well, sir…actually it is _my_ bed. But I would be most happy to share it with you." Rhett stopped at the edge of the bed and turned to gaze at her face again. "Madam, I am forced to admit my admiration for you. Your charms have captured my heart entirely." And then his tone growing more serious, "in fact, my love, I would be devastated if anything were to happen to you. I love you too much, I fear."

His earnest expression and the conviction in his words gripped Scarlett, constricting her heart. "Oh, fiddle-dee-dee Rhett, you just can't love me too much. There's no such thing as loving one too much. Why I just love you until I think there's no more room in my heart for you and then …"

"And then?" he queried, matching her lighter tone.

"And then…you go and do something that makes me love you even more. Oh Rhett, I wish…I just …I don't seem to be able to show you how much you mean to me…"

He gently traced her jaw with his finger as he collected his feelings and put them into words. "My dear, you gave me life… I was a condemned man after that fire. You came, brought hope back into my life, and resurrected my decomposing body…and soul. I should think that would be a sufficient expression of your feelings. Without you, I would be resting in the family plot, eternally damned to keep my father company."

Tears sat in her eyes. "I had too, Rhett. I had to take care of you…I couldn't lose you."

Tentatively, he covered her stomach with his hand. "And now we have even more to share. I hope she is like you, my dear."

"But Rhett, _he _will be like his father."

Mindful of her condition, Rhett was tender and careful with her as they made love. He took his time with her body, caressing and worshipping her, showing her love with each touch. And when he entered her, the ecstasy was so intense, so heavenly that he struggled not to shout his joy. He fought to keep his joy contained, afraid of hurting her and in doing so made the experience even more potent for both. When her felt her nails graze his back and then clinch him in her pleasure, he exploded, filling her with himself until he was dry. Then collapsing next to her, he gathered her in his arms, not ever wanting to let go. No words were spoken as they lay there, none were needed. The connection between them was complete, their oneness whole.

After a few minutes, she whispered to him, "Rhett, I want you to teach me…"

"Teach you what, my love," he responded as he feathered kisses in her hair.

"I want…to know how...to be… at night, when we are alone, I want to be your whore, Rhett."

He pulled away and glared at her, confused. "What? Why would you want that, my love…You don't want that… you are no one's whore, not even mine…how can you even …"

"I don't want you to ever go back to one of those places, Rhett. And the only way is if I learn…what they know." Surprised by her whole line of reasoning, he tensed as he saw the broken expression on her face.

"Despite what I might have implied, my pet," he tried to soothe, " I didn't go there for…that, at least not early in our marriage. It was only after Bonnie was born and you…"

"Told you I didn't want anymore babies…put you out of my bed…"

He bent his head, the memory heavy in his mind, the hurt from that night still there. "After that…I was so angry…and…lonely. I …I shouldn't have. It drove us farther apart, but…at the time it seemed the only release, the only way I could cope."

"But if you were to teach me…what it is men want from those women, I could…you wouldn't feel a need to…"

He covered her lips with his finger, quieting her. He could see how distressed she was at the thought of him returning to his old habits. "But don't you understand, my pet," he said gently. "You are everything I want…the way we are together now is all I need. I don't want you to have the knowledge that those women have. When they are with a man…it…it's just business to them. Oh, some are friendly and try to make you feel that they care about you, but all they really care about is your money." He kissed her forehead tenderly, lingering close to her face. "Having this with you makes anything they have to offer seen like watered down whiskey. No, my love, you are my wife…and while I enjoy our physical relationship immensely, I want so much more from you. Our…lovemaking is just that. Now that we are truly together, whores hold no charm for me. Do not worry, my love, that I will return to one of those places for anything more than a card game occasionally. I am finding our new life together much more satisfying than anything from my past adventures."

"Oh Rhett," she cooed. "Really? You don't want any of that? It's been you habit for so many years…"

"Only because I had nothing else of any real value. Now I have so much…to much waste time in those pursuits."

He saw her expression soften and then she curled back into him. He felt her body relax into his, melding to him as she drifted to sleep. Content, he held her, listening to her every breath, thankful they had finally found peace with one another.

GWTWGWTWGWTWGWTW

Sorry it took me so long to get this one out. Plot bunnies were working in my mind on another fic in another fandom and messed with my head. And RL kept me away from the keyboard. Hopefully, I'll have more in a couple of days. That's the plan, anyway.


	22. Changes

The last vestiges of spring had melted into the heat of summer. The air indoors was stifling for much of the afternoon and sleep was becoming a challenge at night. Almost everyone rested during the heat of the day only stirring in the later afternoon to finish the chores. Scarlett sat on the front porch, fanning herself, enjoying the quiet of the air around her. The buzz of bees could be heard in a group of trees nearby and the chirping of a few birds came from a tree nearer the house. The children were playing under a cluster of tress along the drive, enjoying the protection from the sun.

Rhett and Will had ridden over to the Fontaines. Tony had told them about a cousin from Macon who had come to stay with them. His family had lost everything during the War and he'd struggled to get by since. He'd come to Clayton County hoping his cousins could help him. To Rhett, he sounded like a good person for the new store.

Scarlett didn't know where Suellen was. She'd kept her distance since 'the incident,' which was just fine with Scarlett. She'd never liked her younger sister and now the feeling was even stronger.

She sighed and brushed her stomach with her hand, smiling at the feel of the bump below it. Rhett had confessed to her a few days ago that he'd not been very pleased with the prospect of fatherhood again but his feelings had changed. He'd smiled sincerely and rubbed her belly, as his eyes shown with excitement. "This time we'll be different," he said.

Scarlett was startled out of her reverie by the sound of horse hooves on the lane. It was too soon for Rhett to be coming back and as she watched, she wondered whom it might be. Soon a buggy came into sight, one that she didn't recognize. As it came nearer, she recognized Major James and he had a woman with him. Scarlett stood to greet him as he pulled close to the porch. It was then that Scarlett recognized his passenger. "Carreen?"

Scarlett stood confused as she watched the Major help her youngest sister down. She gasped as she grasped her sister's feeble condition and then hastened to help the Major with her. She was at the train station," he explained. "She said that she wanted to go home…to Tara. Do you know her?"

"Yes, she is my baby sister. But I don't understand what has happened...," Scarlett answered as they guided Carreen into the house.

"Well, I took the liberty of sending Sergeant Gregory to find the doctor and bring him here. She looks as if she needs one."

"Yes, yes…I'm grateful to you for your help, Major." Mammy happened into the hallway and cried out, "Miss Carreen…" and then rustled to her, taking Major James' place at her baby's side. "Oh my chile…what happem to you?" They left the Major standing at the bottom of the steps as the two women guided Carreen to her old room.

"She has a fever," Doctor Gilbert explained almost two hours later. "She's half starved and says she can't keep food down. I suggest a weak broth for now, just to put a little nourishment into her. And we need to get the fever down. If you'll bring rags and cool water, we can use that to help."

Mammy nodded as the doctor finished and shuffled out of the door to get the water. Scarlett stood at the foot of the bed, staring at her sister. "How did this happen to her? She was in Charleston…at the convent…I don't understand."

Dr. Gilbert raised an eyebrow when the convent was mentioned. "Convent?"

"Yes, she…left to become a nun some years ago. Her beau was killed during the war and after that, well…she was never the same. She decided she wanted to be a nun…"

"I'll stay here, if I may, through the night while we fight this fever." The doctor was speaking to Scarlett but his eyes were on Carreen.

"Of course, Doctor. And thank you. She …she's very precious to me, even though I haven't seen her since she left."

Many questions were running through Scarlett's mind about her sister's sudden reappearance. But there would be no answers until Carreen was well enough to tell her story. Forcing herself to be patient, Scarlett slipped from the room to go downstairs and prepare for taking care of Carreen.

She stood in the kitchen, talking with Mammy and Dilcey about how they would deal with an around the clock watch on the patient, and doctor, when Suellen walked in. "More mouths to feed, I suppose," Suellen snarled. How much more work do you intend to thrust on us, dear sister?" Scarlett was in no mood to tolerate Suellen's nastiness and frowned as she turned towards the bitter sister. Mammy scooted her large frame between the two. "Won't do no good fer you two ta go at each odder. Yo baby sister is next ta dying looks to me and she need help. Ain't fittin' fer you ta ack like you's still chillin."

"I agree," Rhett spoke softly from the doorway. "Scarlett, I though we agreed you would stay out of the kitchen," he said solemnly.

"But Rhett, Carreen came back and she is ill. The doctor is with her now and I …I just came to talk with Dilcey and Mammy about how we can help."

"You, my dear, can help best by taking care of yourself and not adding to their burden."

"Of course," barked Suellen, "Scarlett is too fragile to do any real work around here. She just lounges around while the rest of us work our fingers to the bone."

Rhett's glare turned to anger as his eyes flashed in Suellen's direction. "Scarlett wouldn't be so fragile if you hadn't knocked her down. And who, may I ask, kept your body and soul together when you were flat on your back with the fever. Scarlett came home tired and hungry and still put your needs first, and continued to do so throughout the war and after. And she has poured a lot of money into Tara so that you can have a nice place to live and Will can have a livelihood. Hold your tongue, Suellen, or I'll retrieve that whip from Will."

Mammy grunted and nodded in approval. Dilcey had backed away from the fray and stood, watching and waiting. "Don' you fret none, Miz Scarlett, I knows what ta do," Mammy said. "You jes' go set down a while and den go sit wid Miz Carreen."

Rhett extended his hand, signaling to Scarlett to go with him. Quietly she joined him, grasping his warm hand and walking with him through the house. "Rhett, it's so perplexing, I don't understand why Carreen is back…and she'd too ill to say anything."

He settled her in a chair on the porch and then sat next to her. "Yes, I'm sure you have many questions, my pet." His voice was soothing. "You'll just have to wait, however, until she can explain. In the meantime, Mammy's right. You need to take it easy and perhaps sit with her for awhile at a time. But nothing too strenuous, understand?"

Smiling, Scarlett exhaled. "Yes Rhett."

A low, rumbling chuckle erupted from deep within him. She looked at him quizzically. "Oh, it's just amusing to hear you give in so easily, my sweet. It is so totally against your nature," he replied. "But Rhett, you are right…and besides, I am trying to be a better wife."

"Well, my love, I am happy to hear that you are listening to good sense. But I wouldn't want you to be too good. It's is your high spirited feistiness that attracted me to you in the first place." Scarlett giggled and leaned into him. "Pa always said woe to the man that tried to tame me. You're the only man that has done it." They settled into a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

Finally, Scarlett remembered the reason Rhett had been away from the house that afternoon. "How was your visit at the Fontaines?"

Rhett scowled. "Tony was the only one who could sit in the same room with me…that is until he brought his cousin in. The women…they…well, they were happy enough to see Will but one look at me and…well, they had other things to do."

The sadness in his voice hurt Scarlett. "Oh Rhett, I'm sorry. I suppose I've gotten so used to the scars that I don't even see them anymore. To me you have the same devilishly handsome face you did that first day at Twelve Oaks, although a little older, I suppose."

"Yes, my dear…and you make me forget them. But…others…" He sighed and stared across the yard, his expression far away. Then his attention snapped back to her. "But the cousin, Adrian Carter, will be a good choice for the store, I believe. He was a supply officer in the Army before the War and then joined the Confederate Army. After the war, he returned home to the family farm but there wasn't much left…just some slave quarters and a few outbuildings. He and his family were actually living in the slave quarters. Now that he has a job, he'll send for them. He has a wife and three or four children, I believe. His brother will stay to work the farm and Adrian plans to send him funds as he can to help."

"That's wonderful, Rhett. We can stay long enough to see the store built and opened and Will can keep an eye on things once we leave."

"Yes, but then where will we go, Scarlett? I have no wish to go back to Charleston."

"I…I don't know. We'll think about that. I suppose we could go back to Atlanta…or maybe travel some…I just don't know."

Meanwhile in Atlanta, the pillars of the Old Guard had gathered for afternoon tea. "I had a letter from my cousin, Alicia Rhett," Mrs. Bonner said. She attends church at the convent there and tells me that Carreen O'Hara has disappeared from the convent. The nuns are very upset; apparently she told one of the sisters that she had a new calling and then she just disappeared."

"Carreen? Isn't she the youngest of the sisters?" asked Mrs. Meade.

"Yes…oh yes," fluttered Pittypat Hamilton. "Suellen is the middle girl and then there is Carreen."

"I wonder where she might have gone?" Said Mrs. Elsing quietly.

"No doubt she'll turn up at Tara. Those O'Hara's set such a store by that place…" quipped Mrs. Meade.

"I wonder if that's where Scarlett and that horrible husband of hers got to," mused Mrs. Bonner.

Dr. Gilbert kept a careful watch on Carreen. She was a pretty girl, even with her hair shorn for the habit of a nun. He wasn't well versed in the life of nuns, but he was reasonably certain that whatever had prompted her to come back to the family home had not been approved by her superiors. Nuns, as he understood it, were forever locked away behind the walls of a convent unless they belonged to one of the orders charged with teaching or caring for the ill. He had encountered a few at various hospitals over the years and they had always been quietly efficient and always in the background. He couldn't recall one ever even speaking to him. He had been brought up in the Catholic Church, but there had only been a priest at his church. He'd taken little interest in the workings of the church, attending only because his parents willed it and breaking away as soon as he was on his own. While he believed in God, the church only seemed to be a building full of religious piety and little real comfort or care. He'd found his comfort in his wife and since her death, seemed to have lost his way. He went where the Army sent him, not caring about his surroundings or even contact with other people. The only thing he seemed to care about was his patients and they were always temporary relationships at best. Major James had befriended him, forcing him to be more sociable and less introverted. And slowly, he had begun to think about a future.

Carreen stirred, restless in her fever and he moved to refresh the wet rag over her forehead. Feeling her cheeks and then reaching below the covers to check her legs, he was satisfied that the fever was slowly coming down. He chastised himself, reasoning that he could leave this part of the young woman's care to the household, but something within him insisted that he stay. She had yet to even open her eyes and look at him, yet something about her that compelled him to care for her.

"You is mighty kind to watch over her yoself," Mammy said as she walked in carrying a fresh bowl of cool water. "Not many doctors be willing ta do dat…"

Peter Gilbert looked up at the family servant and smiled. "I'll leave once I am sure the fever is under control. But she is so weak; I just want to say to be sure…"

"Yes suh, and I's glad you stayin'. I knows you'll give her the right kinda care."

It was a strained night at Tara as the women took turns sitting with Carreen, giving the doctor a few hours to sleep and the occasional break for fresh air and a cup of coffee. Will stayed up as late as he could but headed for bed eventually, citing an early morning in the fields as his reason. Scarlett eventually sent Mammy to bed, saying they would need her fresh and rested in the morning. Scarlett stayed awake, near her baby sister, fretting. Rhett stayed up also, letting Scarlett out of his sight for only her brief stints in Carreen's room watching her while others took a break. Finally, around dawn, he insisted that she lie down for a while. The doctor concurred and promised to call them if things changed. After watching the Butlers disappear behind their bedroom door, Peter Gilbert sighed and returned to his place next to Carreen's bed.

gwtwgwtwgwtwgwtwgwtwgwtwgwtw

Hope you are enjoying the new direction. So what do you think is up with Careen? ANd what about the good doctor? I'll be interested to read what you think.


	23. Scarlet

When Scarlett woke, she headed for Carreen's room. Dr. Gilbert stood in the doorway, blocking her entrance. "I think it is best you not sit with your sister," he said in a friendly but firm tone.

"What? But I…is she…?"

"She's about the same. But…and I blame myself for not stopping you yesterday…I should have known…"

"Known what?"

"That until I determined the cause of the fever…well, you should've stayed away from her…for your baby's sake."

Scarlett's hand went immediately to her bump, holding it protectively. "What…have you…is she?"

"She has Scarlet fever. Her throat was red yesterday…but the rash appeared during the night. You must not come near her again until she is free of the symptoms. It could seriously weaken you and affect your baby if you get it. And we must keep a close eye on you in case the disease has already infected you."

"Scarlett fever? But that…she could…die."

"It is a possibility, but more often than not it runs its course in a couple of weeks and the patient makes a complete recovery. However, sometimes it causes more serious problems with the heart or other organs. And pneumonia is always a concern…"

Scarlett stood, glued to her spot in the hall, trying to peer past the doctor to her sister inside the room. "Can you tell if…is she going to be all right?"

"I'll keep a close eye on her. If pneumonia sets in, I'll know and can treat her. But please, for the sake of your baby, please stay away from this room."

A small war raged within Scarlett but her baby's health was most important to her and she quickly made up her mind. "Yes, I will. But you must promise to keep me informed…"

"Of course," he smiled comfortingly. "Now, I must return to my patient…"

"Yes, of course. Thank you Dr. Gilbert."

She searched the house, looking for Rhett. The doctor's report frightened her, both for her sister's sake and the sake of their baby. She wanted him to hold her and tell her that everything would be all right. She needed to feel his warmth around her.

Peter Gilbert sat quietly beside his young patient, wishing there was more he could do. But sadly, all he could do was try to keep her as comfortable as possible and wait out the fever. The rash would last about a week, he remembered, and then the skin would begin to peel. Perhaps she would be lucky and it would not be too extensive. In any case, it would be a very rough couple of weeks for Carreen O'Hara. He rolled her name through his mind and then off his tongue. He liked the sound of it. Somehow, it seemed to fit her, even though he knew very little about her. She woke during the night and looked at him first with fear and then as he explained his presence, with trust. Her smile, weak as it was, lit his heart.

Her eyes began to flutter and he was quickly focused, appraising her condition. . He checked her pulse and watched as her eyes opened. "Good morning," he said softly to her, hoping to calm her uneasiness. Her eyes darted around, trying to locate his voice, and then settled on him, softening as they did. Even in her weakened state, he detected a gentle strength in her and as she looked at him, he felt as if her heart was reaching into him and touching his very soul.

She started to speak, a hoarse whisper that was barely audible was all she could manage and she sank back into her pillow, an apology written in her eyes. Peter couldn't help himself as he smiled and reassured her, telling her that it was best not to try to speak until the sore throat had passed. "Please, just rest," he implored. Tentatively he covered her hand with his own, unsure of how she might receive such a forward gesture. His own shyness was answered with hers as she looked at him questionably. "You have Scarlet Fever, Miss O'Hara. That's why your throat is sore and you've had a fever. Your fever seems better this morning, however. A rash developed during the night and it will remain for a few days. Once your sore throat is better, you'll be able to talk and visit with members of your family, but you must rest most of the time. Your body is fighting a serious disease and you need all your strength. Your Mammy had prepared a broth for you. Do you think you would like to try some?"

Carreen nodded negatively, her hand slowly surrounding her throat, indicating it was too sore. Peter nodded in understanding. "Well, later perhaps…" Her answering nod was almost imperceptible but he understood it clearly. She would try later. He watched as her eyelids grew heavy again and she slowly drifted back to sleep. And once again, his thoughts turned to the turmoil that she was creating within him.

Scarlet found Rhett down at the orchard. _How odd, _she thought as she remembered a day many years ago when she'd gone to the very same place, looking for comfort and help. _Here I am in the same place looking for the same thing… Ashley was full of talk…but Rhett, he will hold me and make things right. _

Rhett heard her footsteps along the path and turned to see her walking towards him. His satisfied grin reflected his heart, welcoming her. And then he saw her expression, the fear etched into her features and his chest tightened around his heart. "Scarlett? Is Carreen…all right?"

"Oh Rhett," she said as she ran into his arms, "She has Scarlet Fever and the doctor says it could be days before she is well. And I am not to go near her room. He's afraid for me and the baby…" Rhett held her snuggly, his strong arms wrapping around her and pulling her to him. "I'm sorry, my pet," he said softly.

She pulled away, tears in her eyes. "But if it is dangerous for me, then what about Carreen? It must be as bad for her…"

Rhett carefully wiped the tears from her cheeks as he looked into her face. "I'm sure the good Doctor is doing everything he can for her. And she's home, where Mammy and everyone else can fuss over her. Give her time to get well, Scarlett. And do not give us another patient to worry over." His voice was quiet and tender, one that only Scarlett knew. She settled back into him, his arms once again wrapping around her. _I'm safe,_ she thought. _Here, with Rhett…I am safe…_

Suellen stood at the end of the hall, quietly watching as her husband stood at Carreen's door, the palm of his hand flat against it. _He still loves her… _Sue had married Will as an act of desperation. After Scarlett took Frank away from her she feared the worst, that she would die an old maid. After Carreen left for the convent, Will seemed like a possibility. And he wanted to stay at Tara. Their marriage seemed like a good solution to both of their problems, but then she began to feel trapped; trapped by the marriage and by Tara. As she stood watching him, reality hit hard. She'd turned into a shrew, making him miserable. And now his true love was back. Where would that leave her?

She watched as his head lowered, his shoulders slumping, and she knew…_I love him_. It wasn't the great romantic love that she'd read about in novels, but she loved him all the same. And now he wanted Carreen. Wringing her hands, she silently slipped away, walking down the stairs to find a place to think.

Will stood outside Carreen's door, unsure of what had brought him there. When he'd heard the news of her return, his heart had plummeted. But as he'd lain next to Suellen through the night, he thought about their life together, their children, and who he had become. True, Suellen wasn't always the most pleasant wife, but there was caring and worry in her hardness. Her watchful eye kept the children safe, stretched the food supplies yet insuring everyone had plenty to eat, and oversaw the household. She'd had disappointments in life and was always in the shadow of her older sister, explaining some of her bitterness. _No_, he thought, _Careen was a dream from the past; Sue is my reality. _

So as he stood outside Carreen's door, he silently said goodbye to the dream one last time. Dreams were nice, but he liked his life as it was, Sue's tirades and all. Straightening his shoulders, he turned and walked away in search of his reality.

Will found Suellen in the front parlor, staring out of the window. He edged up to her from behind and gently encircled her waist with his arms. He was never sure how the gesture might be received but he needed to hold her. To his surprise, she turned and smiled at him, then melted into his embrace.

Upstairs, Carreen began to wake. Peter Gilbert's attention was intense as he watched her stir. He wanted to see those wonderfully serene eyes again. Whether it was the doctor in him or the man was a dilemma that taunted him. All he knew was that he needed it. Carreen smiled as she wakened, her first sight the warm blue eyes of her doctor.

GWTWGWTWGWTWGWTWGWTW

Hope you enjoyed this one. More to come. You know the drill. Please use the little button. Reviews feed my devious mind.


	24. Sublime

In the last set of reviews, it was suggested that Rhett and Scarlett had not been "busy" lately. Err um, "Busy" with what one might ask. Yeah...uh huh...

gwtwgwtwgwtwgwtw

The days passed slowly as the household waited for Carreen get well. Dr, Gilbert had stayed for three days until he was called away by an emergency with one of the troopers. Major James had come to collect the doctor himself, ordering him back to post. As Rhett watched the doctor leave, he understood what was happening with the man and decided to take his role as the elder brother-in-law to heart. He would give the good doctor time to take care of the emergency and then Rhett would go to the post to have a friendly chat.

Scarlett, having stayed away as told, was clueless and Rhett decided that she would remain so. He didn't want any more upset in her life right now. She seemed tired all the time and had lost interest in the new store, something that concerned him. She was always interested in making money. But he didn't want to push her, so he remained close, silently watching out for her well-being. But Mammy noticed and his extreme watchfulness alarmed her. Consequently, Scarlett had two people ready to answer her every need.

One change that Rhett was grateful for was Suellen's new attitude. While she could still be sharp, her mood seemed to have improved since Carreen's return. And he noticed that there seemed to be more covert exchanges between Sue and Will. The final clue was that Will was appallingly happy these days. Maybe there was happiness in the Benteen marriage after all.

Mammy reported that Carreen was feeling much better that morning. Scarlett wanted to go see her, but between Mammy and Rhett she was convinced to wait another day or two. "Da feva done gone but she still sick. You don' need to git sick yoself…gotta think of dat baby," Mammy told her. So Scarlett backed down. "All right, but tomorrow, I will see her."

Rhett had taken charge of the final arrangements for the store. The building was going up quickly and Adrian Carter was onsite daily, planning the layout. That morning Rhett consulted with him and then sent him to Atlanta to arrange for supplies to arrive early the next week. "The building should be complete by then, "Rhett told the younger man. "We need to open as soon as we can."

Adrian nodded. "How much cash do I have to work with?" he asked.

"None," Rhett told him. "I've arranged for a line of credit through my bank in Atlanta. All the invoices will be paid through that. It is too dangerous for you to travel with that much cash. The suppliers can take their bills to the bank and collect."

"But won't that be dangerous for them?" Adrian was perplexed.

"That's their problem. Your safety is mine. This will be safer for you. I'll give you enough cash for your expenses, but no more."

Adrian nodded acceptance. "I've never done things this way, but it's your money," he told his new boss.

Rhett returned to the house and found Scarlett waiting for him on the front porch. The feelings that seeing her sitting there for him evoked were indescribable for him. But as his heart swelled at the sight of her, fear engulfed him as well. _It's all too good, _the devil in his mind told him. _You're too happy; she's too…attentive. It can't last…_But he was damned if he was going to let his fears stop him from enjoying the here and now. So he dismounted and threw his horse's reins over a post, then sauntered to the porch taking two steps at a time. Her smile could have lit the heavens, he thought. _And it is for me._

Without hesitation, he scooped her out of the chair she was sitting in and hugged her snuggly against him, whispering to her. "You look beautiful."

She pushed away. "God's nightgown, Rhett Butler, I do not. I' hot and fat…and look, even my feet are swollen," she complained as she lifted her skirt for him to see.

He burst out laughing. It was his earthy, bawdy laugh that so often came with improper suggestions. And Scarlett couldn't help but smile. Then she feigned annoyance as she had done so many times before when flirting with him. "I don't understand men," she sighed, exasperated. "You want your women slender and shapely but then you want us to carry your children and get all fat and swollen and then you tell us we're beautiful, when it is as plain as daylight that we're not."

Rhett chuckled again. "Oh, but you are…at least to the man whose child you are carrying."

Scarlett's head was tilted down but she batted her eyelashes at him, her eyes peaking upwards to see the results. "Well, at least you are trying to make me feel better, as you should since this is all your fault." Rhett grinned. "My fault?"

"Yes, well you…I mean, you just know what you do to me when you… are close. And you know what that leads to. Not that I mind having your babies, mind you. In fact, I find that I want more of your babies."

"You do?" He seemed mildly surprised.

"Well, yes. We do make beautiful babies, Rhett. And…well," suddenly she was shy, he realized. "Yes?" he drawled. "Well," she said coquettishly, "I do love making babies with you. And well, having your seed grow inside of me, it…its well, I've never felt anything as exciting." She looked at him demurely, as she had looked at so many men while she played the part of the Belle. But this time, he saw sincerity in her eyes, causing his heart to skip a beat. "I do hope you wouldn't mind if we have more babies…" she told him quietly.

"You like being pregnant?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, no…but I like the before and after."

He chuckled again. "My dear, as I've said several times now, it doesn't matter to me whether you have one baby or a dozen."

She looked confused, bewildered even. "I want several," she replied. "But only your babies. I wouldn't go through this again for anyone else's baby." Her manner was matter of fact. Something in what she said, the way she said it, caught him by surprise. "Rhett?" she asked, looking concerned.

His eyes locked with hers. "I'm honored, Madame." His voice caught in his throat. He saw fear etched in her face. Something he said had frightened her. "Scarlett?"

Tears sat in her eyes as she blinked to fight them back. "You…you haven't called me that in…a long time."

"What?"

"Madame," she whispered.

His brows furrowed, trying to understand what had upset her. "I'm sorry, my pet. I don't understand…"

"You used to call me that when you…when I was…things were bad between us."

He gathered her close to him. "I'm sorry, my dear. I don't wish to upset you."

"So…so you're not upset…that I want more babies?"

He pulled back so that he could look at her squarely. "My love, after all that has transpired between us…and your declaration that you did not want my babies a few years ago, I am…touched that you feel so differently now . No, more than that, I am honored because you said my babies are the only ones you would have. After everything, that we have come to this place…it is miraculous. And I only want what will make you happy. And if more babies will make you happy, then believe me, I will be most dutiful in the effort required for such an outcome."

His smirk was endearing. Scarlett let out a small laugh. "You're being ridiculous," she said lightly.

He feigned looking hurt as he gazed at her. "My dear, you wound me. Perhaps I should demonstrate my sincerity. Gently, he kissed her, his lips warm on hers and his moustache tickling her. She melted into him, knees weakening as they so often did.

As Rhett pulled away, he noted the sparkle in her eyes. "Are you satisfied about my intentions or should I further demonstrate?"

"Further demonstrate?"

Rhett choose to ignore the question in her tone and take her literally. Kissing her again, his lips were more demanding and his hands more personal. Scarlett was left breathing deeply. He noticed her flushed face and thought it had nothing to do with the heat, at least not from the warmer weather. "Come my dear," he growled huskily. "Let's go to our room." Taking his arm, she moved with him indoors.

Rhett was tender that afternoon, taking his time with her. Her statement on the porch that she wanted only his babies had affected him far more than he'd let on. The night she'd told him she didn't want any more babies, especially his, had nearly crushed him. He'd carried that hurt for years, not even her confession later that she had wanted the baby they had lost had softened it. Her insistence that she wanted this baby, her insistence that he accept it, had alleviated some the pain of her words years ago…but the pain was still there until her declaration on the porch. _She wants only your babies, _he rejoiced. _No one else's…yours, only yours. _

His touches were reverent. _She is the mother of your babies,_ he told himself. And as his hands made their way over her body, he thrilled in the thought. He rested his hand over her abdomen, now swollen with their child, his child. He hardened at the thought. He never knew that the thought of Scarlett carrying his child would be so erotic, but it was.

She purred under his attention. As he watched her responses to him, the feeling grew that he wanted to make her happy, satisfy her as only he could. It gave him a sense of power, something of his old self back. But this time, he wouldn't abuse her with his appetites; he would use them to make her happier.

"Rhett, you are impossible," she giggled as his fingertips grazed over her, caressing. "That's why you love me, my pet…" His fingers settled on her neck as it joined her head behind her ear. He heard the gentle sigh from her as his fingertips had the desired effect, relaxing her and arousing her at the same time. His lips followed his fingers, nibbling over the sensitive area. She was lying absolutely still, her eyes closed, and her breathing becoming more intense. Hovering over her, he watched the erratic rise and fall of her chest. Then his eyes shifted to her face, her lips slightly parted with a smile threatening. A tremor ran through him as she opened her eyes and looked at him through heavy, lust-laden lids. Descending upon her, his kiss was passionate and long, his tongue exploring every corner of her mouth with occasional circles around hers. She pushed her head back into the pillow, gasping for air as her lips left his. Rhett began to lift his head, but her hand quickly went to the back of his neck, pulling him back to her.

Her lips captured his as she began to take the lead in their love-making. Impatience was evident in her groan. As her lips held his prisoner, her hands began to explore, raising the temperature in the room. All of his senses were tuned to her, taking in everything about her. With his eyes closed, he breathed in the mixture of her perfume and that which was simply Scarlett. Her taste was heady, sending him higher than any alcoholic beverage ever could. The only thing he seemed to hear was the sound of her breathing with an occasional moan mixed in. And the feel of her beneath his fingers, beneath his lips, beneath his body…. It was excruciatingly blissful.

He felt himself rolling onto his back and as he opened his eyes, he realized she had done it. Now she was hovering over him, her beautiful face just inches from his, her breasts mere inches away, and her belly resting comfortably on his. His cock was so hard it began to hurt and involuntarily he felt himself arching towards her, needing entrance…craving the warm wetness that was his home.

Her expression was catlike as she realized his condition. Caught between amusement and salaciousness, his head felt as if it would explode. He was totally at her mercy and she knew it. Slowly she began to taunt him as he had done her on so many occasions. Her touches were like fire, blazing hot trails over his body. Holding herself over him, her lips travelled along his jaw, down his neck, and over his chest, sending spasms of eroticism through him. He couldn't help it as his hips bucked, his manhood seeking the contact it so desperately needed. "God Scarlett…" he moaned.

Lifting herself up, she positioned herself over his rod and slowly descended, stopping just as the tip of his cock made contact with her opening. His hands were firmly on her hips and he held her as his hips thrust upward. She grinned wickedly as she lifted herself just enough to avoid him. Growling, he pulled her back to him and this time, she slid over him, sheathing his weapon in sublime ecstasy.

Rhett Butler had always prided himself on his self control, even in the throes of passion. But as she slid down his length, he lost all control, crying out her name as his blood boiled through his veins. His head was throbbing with lust, the pounding of his heart the only sound he could hear. He fought the urge to close his eyes, wanting to watch her in her own pleasure but it was too much to bear and the lids folded down. The intensity of his feelings increased with the loss of sight and all his mind seemed to understand was the sensation of her velvety wet tunnel. He felt her rhythm quicken and instinctively his body matched hers as she pumped over him. Somehow, he was on top again thrusting into her. She wrapped her legs around him, giving him better access and he felt himself going deeper into her with each plunge. And then she began to convulse under him, her body shaking with ecstasy as she clung to him, which sent him into his own spasms. He felt himself explode into her, her body milking him until he was dry. The release was rapture, the sweetness of their completion pure bliss. And as he settled back to Earth, he nestled into her, taking in the spicy aroma that was distinctly them.

Neither stirred nor spoke for a long time, simply basking in the afterglow. Finally, she sighed and rose, heading to the chamber pot. When she returned, he gazed into her satiated emerald eyes and smiled. "You're so beautiful," he whispered.

Smiling, she rested her head on his chest, her fingers playing lazily over his stomach. "Thank you," she muttered as she drifted into a contented nap.

GWTWGWTWGWTW

Hmmm...I guess that could be called "busy." Anyway, the little button is down there somewhere. Some of you have been getting lazy lately. That's okay. Just understand, your comments make my day. I look forward to reading a lot of them...


	25. Carreen

Rhett rose early the next day, freshening up and retrieving a cup of coffee from the kitchen. He sat on the edge of the bed, watching Scarlett sleep. He hadn't told her his plans about the good doctor but thought he should talk to the man. Will could be a part of it also, but with Will's past feelings for the woman involved and the new found peace in the Benteen marriage, Rhett felt Will was better out of it. Besides, Rhett mused ruefully, he was closer in age to Careen's father; it was his place to speak up.

He drained his cup and started down the stairs when he heard a knock at the door. Pork answered, admitting the doctor in question. Rhett greeted him and asked him into the parlor.

"I wanted a moment to speak with you about Careen," Rhett told him.

Peter Gilbert's face changed from benign to anxious. "Has something happened?"

"What? Oh…no. She continues to improve according to Mammy. What I want to talk about has nothing to do with her medical condition."

Gilbert's inquisitive eyes focused on Rhett, the clear blue seeming to pierce him. "Doctor, as the elder male in this household, I find myself in the awkward position of having to ask your intentions where my sister-in-law is concerned."

Peter Gilbert's face went white as his eyes widened. "My...my …intentions?"

"Yes, it is obvious to everyone here that you have developed feelings for Carreen. Now, we have yet to understand why she left the convent and has come here, but she is a nun. Not to mention the many years that separate you. My god, man…how can you even think in such a way?"

Gilbert straightened. "I might remind you, sir, of the difference in age between you and your wife. But, it is not my intention to pursue her. As you say, she is a nun. I have enough respect for the Church left to honor that. And more, I have enough regard for her to respect her wishes. I cannot, however, deny my feelings. I barely know the young lady and yet, I admit to having very strong feelings for her. I came this morning to check on her condition and leave further instructions for her recovery. As long as she remains under this roof, you may be assured that my visits will be infrequent. I do not wish to cause her discomfort."

Rhett's eyes narrowed as a small frown formed on his brow. Looking into the man's face, Rhett saw the depth of his feelings. "You give up too easily, Dr. Gilbert. Why?"

"I believe I have explained my reasoning. Now, if you'll excuse me…" he turned to leave the room, "I'll attend my patient."

Peter Gilbert stood inside the door of Carreen's room, watching her breathing with the mind of a doctor but the heart of a man. Her eyes fluttered open and found him, a small smile lighting her face. "You have been away," she said hoarsely.

"And you've improved significantly," he smiled back.

Her smile widened. "I like your smile," she said simply, honestly. The effect on him was extraordinary. He felt his heart fill his chest as breathing became difficult. How could he do it? How could he leave and not look back? How could he not pursue his feelings? For the first time since his wife's death, he felt hope, wanted a future, thought about a family. But of course, she was a nun. There was no reason to feel hope, no future…not with her, and so, no family. His heart sank to his stomach.

He saw the concern in her expression. "Dr.?" Her face held such innocence, such simplicity, and so many questions.

"I have only a few minutes. I want to be sure you are progressing and leave instructions for your recovery. But I do have other patients to take care of, more needy ones than you."

The pain of his heart constricting heart was almost too much as he watched the disappointment form in her eyes. "Oh, I see." He tried to keep his voice neutral as he completed his examination. "So, are you on leave from the convent or did you just run away?"

Contrition clouded her expression as her eyes fell. "I…they told you that I am a nun?"

"Yes. No one seems to know why you are here?"

She sat very still for a minute. Then sighing deeply she began to speak. "If…if I tell you…will you promise not to tell…them?"

He dipped his head, trying to see her eyes, get her to look at him. "Okay. I won't tell, I promise."

She fidgeted with her fingers, her head bowed. "I…left without leave. I won't go back."

"Without leave? Did something happen? Do you no longer…have faith?"

Her head shot up, a stunned look on her face. "Oh no, you mustn't think that…but, I can't go back…there."

"Perhaps they would let you move to another convent, then?"

"No…I…would have to explain." Her face was flushed with embarrassment.

"Explain?"

"You promised not to tell…and I shall need your help eventually anyway. But I hesitate to explain because…your opinion of me is significant to me and… I fear you will not care much for me after I tell…"

"Please, Sis…Miss O'Hara, believe that nothing you can say will lower my esteem for you. Meeting you has been…well, a very bright spot in a very dull life."

"Oh," she flushed again. "You must have a very interesting life, travelling and all…not to mention helping so many people. I…well, at the convent, I often dreamed of returning to Clayton County and caring for those who might need nursing. I think…at least I hope that I will be able to do so. I feel it is my calling now."

"Nursing? Really?" His heart was swelling again. "I admire your…plan. But what of your vows?"

"As I said, I will not go back. They would make me…" her eyes fell again. "They would make me…get rid of it." She was turning redder and Peter thought he detected shame in her manner.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand…"

"I…am in the family way, Doctor. Even though I have no…husband."

"What? How? I mean…I know how but…you were in a convent…"

"There was a priest. He came weekly to hear our confession and say mass. We struck up a friendship…at least I believed it to be so. Others tried to warn me about him…his intentions, but…I believed in him," she whispered.

Peter felt anger boiling in his gut. "He…made advances?"

"He…um, …one afternoon we were talking. I had questions about the Scripture from the morning Mass. It seemed to apply to my conflict about my true calling and we were talking in the garden. He became forward and when I tried to protest, he… well, he…" she began to cry, tears streaming down her checks as her body shook.

Incredulous, Peter gathered her into his arms. "He …forced himself on you?" His anger was in his throat now.

"Ye…yes," she sobbed, sinking into his embrace. "And…then I discovered that I am with his child and I knew I must leave. In spite of the conditions of the conception, I will not…get rid of it."

Peter's mind was spinning. "How do you know…that you are… with child," he managed to choke out.

"I..um…have missed my…monthly flow twice now. Surely that is why."

"Miss O'Hara, would you permit me to examine you with that condition in mind? There are other explanations for your…condition."

She looked up at him, hopefully. "There are?"

"Yes, but I can't be sure until I examine you. Will you permit it?"

She bit her lower lip. "I find myself in an awkward place, Doctor. You see, I find that…well, in spite of everything, I am developing feelings for you and for you to …"

He smiled reassuringly. "I will be looking with a doctor's eyes only." He swallowed, remembering his conversation with Rhett, but decided to continue. "But I should tell you that once this is all settled, if you still intend to remain here, I will pursue you fully, with marriage as my objective. You see, I have developed feelings for you as well."

Her eyes grew huge with surprise and then excitement. "But…" her face fell suddenly, "I can't expect you to…I mean if I have a child…"

"Then your child shall be my child…" he said confidently.

Once he finished the exam, he smiled at Carreen. "I have both good news and bad news, Miss O'Hara." She looked frightened. "You are not with child; that's the good news. The bad news is that from this moment on, you shall have to tolerate me as a suitor."

She grinned and launched herself into his arms just as Suellen opened the door. "Carreen!" Suellen cried out.

Down the hall, Scarlett heard the cry and reaching for her wrapper, headed for Carreen's room. Downstairs, Rhett heard the cry also. He bolted up the steps, taking two at a time. Scarlett arrived at the room first, pushing past Suellen and into the room, shocked to see Carreen securely settled in Dr. Gilbert's arms. Rhett came in just behind her and when he saw the scene, bolted past both of the older sisters to get to the younger. He caught the guilty expression on the doctor's face and grabbed the coat lapels of Peter Gilbert's suit. Rhett yanked at him, pulling him away from Carreen. Fury was fueling Rhett's strength as he pulled the doctor across the room.

"Stop," yelled Carreen. "Please, he didn't do anything….Stop!"

Scarlett looked from Rhett to Carreen, noting the fear in her face. Stepping towards Rhett, she put her hand on his arm. Turning his head to look at her, his eyes boiling, Rhett loosened his grip on Peter. "Rhett…please, Carreen….she says he didn't so anything. Let him go…"

"He was hugging you," snapped Suellen at her younger sister. "What do you mean he didn't do anything. It wasn't…appropriate. You are a nun."

Scarlett began to stroke Rhett's arm. "Let him go…let's hear what Carreen had to say. Remember the misunderstanding the night of the party? Please Rhett…"

Rhett's fury was beginning to dissipate. His hands dropped, releasing Peter. His dark eyes bore into Scarlett's green ones, the memory of that night passing between them. "Perhaps you and your sisters should talk," he said gruffly. "Dr. Gilbert and I will be in the parlor."

He turned, fixing his eyes on Peter, "Doctor?" Peter headed for the door with Rhett closely behind him.

Downstairs, he offered refreshment to Peter, who declined. The two men sat in silence. Peter was obviously worried about the conversation above them. Rhett's mind was on other things, having been drawn back to that fateful night that had in many ways been the high and the low point in their marriage.

Upstairs, the sisters sat on the bed. "Well," Suellen growled. "What happened?"

Carreen looked from her difficult older sister to Scarlett, who had always had a soft spot for her. "It was me…I was the one who…made advances to him."

"Carreen!" Scarlett exclaimed, surprised. "Why would you do such a thing? Why…you're a nun and he's…he's a Yankee," she said disgustedly.

Carreen blinked. "Scarlett, there are worse things than his being a Yankee…"

"I can't imagine many, Carreen. You know how they are, what they've done to us."

"Oh Scarlett, you are so…so confusing at times," Suellen joined in. "Why, even out here, we have heard that you do business with them…"

"Doing business and…and …doing what Carreen did, that's different," declared Scarlett.

Carreen watched her two sisters and knew she had to tell them the whole story. Otherwise, they would never let Peter near her again. And she wanted him close. He made her feel…comfortable with herself again. "He…I told him something and he …comforted me. That was all." Carreen said meekly.

Suellen opened her mouth to comment but Scarlett's glare quieted her. Scarlett, having been the center of a similar misunderstanding, was willing to listen to Carreen's explanation. "Go on," she instructed her youngest sister.

"I left the convent. I'm not going back…ever."

"But, why?" Asked Sue.

"I had to, I couldn't stay. It…was wonderful for a very long time. I was dedicated to the work we did and found peace among the sisters. But recently, I began to have dreams….dreams of home, of all of our neighbors and how poor everyone is, how there is no one to care for them. And I began to believe that perhaps I was being called to come home and care for those who might need it, like mother did."

Scarlett frowned. There was more but she was willing to wait and let Carreen tell it in her own way.

"A priest came to the convent once a week to hear confession and say mass. I confessed my conflict and later, we sat in the garden as I explained it all to him. He became…familiar. I…tried to …discourage him but he…was insistent. As time passed, I began to fear that I was with child. I was positive that it was the case and left the convent, fearing they would make me…destroy the child."

"You wanted the child?" Suellen asked incredulously.

"Well, no. But to destroy it would have been wrong. So I ran away. Then I got sick and I suppose in my fever, I decided to come home. Peter…Dr. Gilbert listened to my story and determined that I am not with child. I was so relieved that I…I'm afraid I was much too forward."

Scarlett sighed with relief. That the priest had done what he had done was unforgivable. Carreen's reaction to the news that she didn't have to bear the animal's baby was understandable. But there was still more. "Carreen, do you have feelings for the doctor?"

Her baby sister's innocence was gone now, taken by the disreputable priest. If she cared for Peter Gilbert, it would be fully as a woman, not a naive child. Scarlett needed to know Carreen's feelings before deciding what to do about the doctor.

"I…I think that I …love him," she confessed shyly.

"And how does he feel about you…or do you know?"

"He… seems to return my feelings, although he has done nothing. But just before I…hugged him, he stated his intention to … court me."

Scarlett looked across to Suellen, who was deep in thought. "Careen," she began, "if he is…agreeable, would you consider…marriage?" the middle sister asked.

Carreen's face lit up. "Oh yes, it think…it would be …oh it would be wonderful. But I have to get my release from the convent. Otherwise, we could not be married in the Church."

"Oh god's nightgown Carreen, after what has happened to you, the Church be da…"

Scarlett!" Carreen cried out. "Do not blaspheme."

Scarlett fell silent. "Well, Scarlett's right," declared Sue. "If you want to marry this man, then you should. After all, if we can look past his being a…a Yankee, then the Church can overlook you being a nun. And if they won't, then you will marry outside the Church."

Carreen relaxed, smiling. "He is ... quite handsome, don't you think?" Scarlett noticed the flush to her cheeks. In some ways, she was still a young girl.

"He's so much older, Careen…and he lost his wife last year. It was very hard on him from what I have seen. It will not be easy."

"I could point out the age difference between you and Rhett, Scarlett. And he has mentioned his wife. But I am willing to …to do whatever is required to have a life with him. He is very kind…and gentle. And his temperament…suits me."

Scarlett had to acknowledge that the two were well suited. Careen's sweet nature would need someone who was tender, but strong. She glanced across at Sue again, who nodded.

"All right then, I'll have a word with him. As the eldest, I believe it is my place. But Careen, you really must observe the rules of propriety…"

"Yes, of course," she said, her head lowered to hide the tears that flooded her eyes. She couldn't hide the tint of pink or the huge smile that covered her face.

GWTWTWTWGWTWGWTWGWTW

Well this one wasn't R/S centered but they certainly played their part. I hope you are still enjoying. My writing has slowed a bit for several reasons but I intend to finish. Please keep me energized though, use the little button


	26. Redemption and Retribution

Peter Gilbert was beginning to understand the feelings of the French aristocracy as they face the guillotine as he sat in the parlor with Rhett Butler scowling at him from the opposite corner. Although they were equal in age and Rhett had suffered serious injury in the last year, Peter knew the man could best him and disembowel him before he had a reasonable chance at self-defense. Rhett Butler looked that dangerous at the moment.

"So help me, if your…actions upset my wife and cause any problems with the baby you'll regret the day your sorry Yankee ass came into this world," Rhett growled from his corner.

"Really, Mr. Butler, I have no intentions of upsetting anyone. I had every intention to check on my patient and leave. But she imparted a bit of information to me that …well, as a doctor, I couldn't ignore. I hoped to relieve some of her anxiety and I think I did."

"Did you not remember our little talk this morning?" Rhett snarled.

"I did. Believe me, it was in my mind the whole time. But there is a bit of information that I am sure you are unaware of and I am not at liberty to share. Let's just say that…I intend to marry Miss Carreen and the sooner the better."

"What? Have you forgotten that she is obligated elsewhere?"

"She plans to renounce her vows and as I interpreted her feelings, will be very receptive to my…pursuit."

"And just exactly what is it that you intend to pursue?" Rhett said sarcastically.

"Her hand in marriage, of course."

Rhett began to relax a little. "Well, at least you seem to have honorable intentions…but she still is obligated to the Church."

"Not in her mind. And after hearing her story, I am inclined to agree with her. And…again, I must state…time is essential."

Rhett glowered at the man, wondering why he was in such a hurry. But he remained quiet, glaring from his place in the corner.

Eventually, Scarlett and Suellen appeared. From Suellen's excited demeanor, it was clear that something more had transpired with Carreen. It was Scarlett who broke the mystery, however, at least, on the surface. She approached Peter and stood squarely in front of him.

"With both Ma and Pa gone, I suppose it is my place to approve or disapprove any suitor for my sister. Although the circumstances are quite unusual, I find that Carreen is most willing to accept you as a suitor. And as I can find no major character flaws in you, other than the regrettable fact that you are a Yankee, I suppose I must give my permission. But make no mistake, Dr. Gilbert, should my sister be hurt, it is not the men in this family that you have to fear. Carreen is quite special to us all and be assured that Suellen and I will make a rat's life look preferable to yours if Carreen is hurt.

Peter nodded in agreement. "She told you of…her circumstances?"

"Yes." It was then that it all clicked in Rhett's mind. He didn't know the whole story, but he knew enough.

"I have led her to believe that there is no cause for alarm. However, time is critical. I intend to make it a very short courtship and then once we are married, take her away for some months."

"You mean, she …is….?"

"Yes. But if I can win her hand quickly enough, I believe I will be able to convince her that …well, everything happened between us."

"Why would you do that, Doctor?"

"Because I love her. And because she will never be able to accept her innocence in the matter otherwise. And because…she needs to be free to love this child."

Rhett stepped forward, placing his hand on the man's shoulder. "I don't yet know the whole story, but I think I've guessed enough. You're a better man than I've given you credit for today, Peter. I won't make that mistake again." Peter nodded his acceptance of Rhett's overture. Then he turned and looked at Scarlett. "So we are agreed, she is not to know that this child is not mine. One day, when I believe it is appropriate, I will tell her the truth, but for now, the baby that she delivers in a little over seven months is simply premature."

"Carreen may have been cloistered for these past few years, Doctor, but she is no fool," Scarlett told him. "She did grow up on a farm and she has been around women having babies. You will not have an easy time convincing her."

"All the same, I will. I'll find some medical reason for the baby's premature birth and I will make her believe it."

"Well, she'll not hear the truth from any of us. But all the same, you'd better be mighty convincing."

Peter smiled. "I can be charming when I want to, even if I am a Yankee."

Rhett's laughter broke the tension in the room and they all smiled. "I think this calls for a drink," he declared. Stepping to the side table, he opened a decanter of brandy and poured a stiff drink for Peter and smaller glasses for the ladies. Handing them around, he kept one for himself also. "A toast, he said as he lifted his glass. "To fast courtships and even faster weddings." Quietly they all raised their glasses and drank, sealing the pack between them to protect Carreen from the truth.

Peter Gilbert was true to his word. He won Carreen's heart in a matter of days, aided by the fact that she was already in love with him. The others did all that they could to encourage a quick resolution to the courtship and within two weeks, the couple left Clayton County for Charleston, where they would be married. Peter had applied for, obtained leave from the army, and planned to take Carreen on an extended honeymoon. Scarlett had recommended New Orleans.

As Scarlett and Rhett, Suellen and Will, Captain James, and the rest of the Tara family stood watching their carriage move down the lane, there were great sighs of relief. Captain James was invited in for refreshment and left soon after. Rhett glanced across the room to Will and nodded. "You ready?"

Will nodded back. "Sooner we git there, the sooner we ken git back."

"Where are you going?" Scarlett asked, alarmed. Suellen looked equally surprised.

"Will and I are taking a little trip, my love. We won't be gone long….just a quick trip to Charleston and back."

"Charleston? But why ever are you going to Charleston?"

Will scowled and a dark cloud passed over Rhett's face as well. "We have some business there," Rhett told her.

"Business…but wha…oh." She abruptly closed her mouth. Her eyes flashed to Sue, who was looking at Will oddly.

"Carreen has no brothers or father to tend to this matter. Will and I have decided it is up to us. We would have included Peter, but thought it best that he get Carreen away as quickly as possible. Besides, if he were involved, she might find out and it might dampen what should be a joyous occasion for her."

Scarlett didn't like the idea of Rhett going off to settle a score, but after hearing Carreen's story, she knew it had to be dealt with. That priest needed a lesson and Rhett was just the man to teach it, she thought proudly. "Please just be careful…"

"We will, my pet. And you take care of yourself while I am away."

Will stood nearby, saying good-bye to Suellen and then both men kissed their wives and turned to leave. "Pork, are we ready?" Rhett called out.

"Yez, suh…I put yo bags in da carriage befo Miss Carreen and Mista Peter left."

"Thank you, Pork. You look after the ladies, for us, will you?"

"I always do, Mista Rhett…I always do."

Scarlett watched Rhett and Will drive away, tears settling into her eyes. It was an evil thing that was done to her baby sister and now they were riding towards that evil. It sent chills through her, in spite of the heat.

Two days had passed when they received a telegram from Carreen. She was now Mrs. Peter Gilbert and they were boarding a train for New Orleans. Both Scarlett and Suellen sighed in relief. At least Carreen was safely away from it all now.

Three nights later Rhett and Will came home. It was late when they came through the door, tired and dusty from the road. Scarlett took one look into Rhett's face and knew what the trip had cost him. Will wore the same ragged look. Both women took their husbands upstairs to help them clean up and put them to bed.

Once Rhett settled in the bed, Scarlett stripped and climbed in next to him, snuggling into his arms. "Mmmm, you feel fresh," he murmured. "It is good to have you back," she whispered. "I've missed you so much."

"I didn't want to leave you but…"

"I know. Its all right, I understand." They were quiet for a few minutes and then she asked, "You found him?"

"We found the bastard." His tone was heavy, full of hatred. "Apparently Carreen wasn't the only one he'd done that to. But he'll never do it again."

"You…oh Rhett, you didn't kill him, did you?"

"No…at least, he was alive the last time we saw him. We dumped him at the hospital. He probably wishes he were dead. And he'll never hurt another woman, I can promise you that."

"Rhett?"

"Living his whole life on a farm has given Will some very interesting skills, Scarlett. One of them is the art of castration. He's quite good at it."

Scarlett blanched. "Oh Rhett…really?"

"Yes. I must admit, it hurt me to watch. But it was worth the pain to know the bastard has been justly rewarded for his actions."

"Did he…I mean, is the law likely to come after you?"

"No. We didn't tell him who we were. We wanted to, but decided it best to keep in him the dark. He was so shocked at my appearance that I don't think he had time to think of much else. I did pull it off very nicely, I believe. I appeared in his chamber at night, coming out of a dark corner, like an evil spirit. The man prayed for mercy but he got none."

"Oh Rhett…" she held him, sadness enveloping her as she thought of his feelings in the matter. It must have been horrible to have someone so afraid because of his appearance alone. Of course, later the man had every reason to be afraid of Rhett for other reasons.

"It's done, my pet. Please, no more talk of it."

The matter was never spoken of again. Life at Tara returned to normal, the routine re-established. But both Will and Rhett occasionally remembered the trip and deep in their eyes carried a haunted look until their dying breath.

GWTWGWTWGWTWGWTW

So, how about that Peter? See, not all Yankees are bad people, lol.

Let me know what you think. Your reviews keep me motivated to get more written.


	27. Honeymoon

Your reviews indicated that you wanted more of the Careen/Peter story. So here it is; I hope you enjoy.

GWTWGWTWGWTW

For Carreen, the ride to Charleston was full of anxiety. She loved Peter and marrying him was a dream come true. But as the arrangements became final, she began to think about all that being his wife would include. After her experience with the priest, she wasn't sure that she could fulfill her duties.

Scarlett sensed Carreen's worry and the night before they were to leave, her oldest sister had pulled her aside for a talk. "I know you are worried, Carreen. But being with Peter…as his wife, will not be the same as what happened at the convent. Peter loves you and I know he will be careful. He won't…force you as that monster did. But he has a right to expect…well, to be intimate with you. Men…need that. And as you become accustomed to his attentions, you will find you need it too. As close as you feel to him now, if you …share yourself with him, you will find that you will grow even closer. Give yourself to him, Carreen. Let him take pleasure in you and take pleasure from him."

Carreen was surprised by Scarlett's instruction to take pleasure from Peter…in _that_ way. Her expression must have revealed her confusion because Scarlett flushed a little before continuing. "Yes sister, a woman can enjoy a man in that way. In my first two marriages, I was a dutiful wife, tolerating the attentions of Charles and Frank but never really opening myself to them, in part because I didn't truly love them. Rhett and I share a very different relationship. I welcome his…er, uh…advances and enjoy his…company. In doing so, I think our bond is so much stronger. Intimacy strengthens our union, creating stronger bonds between us. I think that is how it is meant to be between a husband and wife, not the nonsense that so many women are told about tolerating their men. Enjoy your man, Carreen, delight in his attention and let him enjoy you."

As she and Peter rode towards Charleston, Carreen mulled over Scarlett's words. She glanced at him sideways, taking in his gentle countenance. He'd given no indication that he was concerned about that aspect of their marriage. The one time she'd tried to bring it up, he's smiled tenderly and patted her hand. "It will be fine, Beloved," he'd said. "You'll see…when the time comes." And now, sitting next to him, studying his grey tinted curls and his well-trimmed beard, she hoped he was right.

Carreen smiled to herself. She loved it when he called her Beloved…or Honey, or Sweetheart, or any of the other endearments he'd used. He was always so soft spoken with her, almost shy. But whenever she looked into his bright blue eyes, she saw his determination and inner strength. She also saw love. Sometimes his looks made her tingle, as his eyes danced over her. But he never looked at her the way the priest did…or even some of the other men she'd met in her life. Surely, she would be safe with him.

Her trepidation wore on her and she began to tire. Without thinking, she rested her head on Peter's arm, eventually falling asleep. Peter, innately a gentleman, shifted to make her more comfortable but was very careful to observe the proprieties. They weren't yet married after all and it would be improper for him to hold her as he wanted to.

Once they arrived in Charleston, Peter secured their room at a hotel and then left her to freshen up while he arranged for their wedding. He returned to collect Carreen and by 4:00 that afternoon, they were husband and wife. They ate a quiet dinner in the hotel restaurant and then retired to their room.

By then, Carreen was all nerves. "We should go to bed early," Peter suggested. "Our train leaves early in the morning." He didn't seem to notice her anxiety at all.

He left the room to give her privacy while she prepared for bed. She wasn't sure where he went and admitted to herself that while she was nervous, she missed his presence. Once she had changed into her gown, she slipped between the covers of the bed and waited. Peter returned a short time later. The look he gave her as he doused the lamp went straight to her heart. There was such love in his expression, such tenderness. Then the room went dark and she listened to the rustle as he disrobed and tossed his clothes over a nearby chair. The bed creaked and shook as Peter sat and then moved under the covers.

Carreen's whole body was tense. Peter shifted in the bed, his hand reaching over to stroke her arm, making Carreen jump. "Oh Honey, please don't be afraid," he whispered. "Nothing's going to happen that you aren't ready for but…I just want to touch you, to hold you. It's been so hard these last few days, not being able to touch you."

Still tense, she edged closer to him. "I would like that….for you to hold me," she said quietly. Gently he took her in his arms, wrapping her in his warmth, her head fitting into the cook of his neck. "Relax, my love," he whispered softly. He began to stroke her hair lovingly and she did relax. "Peter," she said, "I'm afraid."

"I know," he answered. "After what happened to you…I know it will be….difficult. I won't hurt you, Carreen. I'm not a crazed twenty year old that thinks I have to have you or I'll die. I can wait until you are ready, until you're not so afraid. I love you, Carreen. I want to hold you, whisper sweet things to you, feel you next to me."

Carreen's mind replayed Scarlett's words, _give yourself to him…take pleasure form him._

"Peter…I want to…for us to…but…" He tightened his arms around her. "It's all right," he reassured her. "We don't have to …"

"But I want to," she said, sitting up. "I …I want you to…but…"

Sitting up with her, Peter took her hand. "What if…we go slowly? And if you feel uncomfortable…if it is too much for you, you say stop and I will." She sighed heavily. "You can do that? Stop like that?"

He chuckled. "It won't be easy once…well, once things get…exciting. But I love you and I can do it….stop if you need me to. I want you to be comfortable with this, my darling. I want you to be happy."

"Yes, let's try," she told him. And then she felt it, felt his nervousness too. Smiling, she snuggled into him. "No one has ever made me feel as safe as you do, Peter. Not since I was a little girl. I know you won't hurt me."

He lifted her chin and sought her lips. Their kiss was gentle, Peter being careful not to push her. His hand caressed her cheek and then moved to her neck, his fingers strong but not forceful. As they kissed, she could feel his tenderness and her fear began to diminish.

This was not at all like the time with the priest. "Please Peter, I don't know what to do. You've… done this before but I…"

She heard him sigh. "If you are assuming that I have some vast experience with women, then I must warn you…I have never been with a woman that was not my wife. I only know what my heart tells me, to love you. Perhaps you should do the same, follow your heart."

Carreen moved her hand to cover his rapidly beating heart and felt his intake of breath. "Please Peter, make me your wife." He kissed her more passionately this time and she let herself respond to him, accepting his love. Slowly, carefully, he began to kiss her neck and then nuzzle at the collar of her gown. His hand began to move over her gown, tracing her arm and then moving across her stomach, caressing as it went. She followed his example and began to run her hand over him, eliciting a groan as her hand met with the skin on his chest. She blushed as she realized how much more exciting he found her touch on bare skin and she contemplated his hands on her bare skin. She could feel heat building between them and knew that Peter was very involved in his attentions to her.

His hand moved to the hem of her gown and began to pull it up, his fingers finding the skin on her thigh. Then he ran his hand up over her hips and onto her back, causing her to gasp. "Oh my love, I'm sorry…I…" he sputtered, alarmed.

"No…no, please…"

Peter pulled his hand away, physically moving away from her. Careen reached out and stopped him. "No…I…don't stop…I was surprised. Your fingers…made me feel so…alive."

"Are you sure," he asked.

"Please …I …like the way you made me feel." And then gathering her courage, she slipped her gown over her head, leaving her naked in their bed. "Love me, Peter. What happened … before…that wasn't love. But when you touch me… I feel your love."

After a few minutes of love-making, with Peter's hands exploring the length of her body, Careen began to imitate his actions, her hands investigating him. She heard an intake of breath as her hand slid down his thigh, tracing the natural lines created by his hip. And suddenly, she wanted to see. They could make out each other's outlines in the dark, but she wanted to see him, see his face, read his eyes. "Could you…would it be…wrong to…"

"To what?" He asked.

"I want to see your face. Could you turn up the lamp, just a little?"

Peter lay very still for a moment. Carreen sensed his confusion, an awkwardness in his demeanor. "Is that not…appropriate?" She stumbled through the question.

She heard him swallow. "I...don't think it is a matter of being appropriate," he said as he sat up. She felt the bed move as he reached to the table to turn up the flame. A soft warm glow enveloped the room as he lit the lamp only a little. "Is this…all right?"

"Yes," she answered shyly, seeing his naked form for the first time. _He's beautiful,_ she thought. "I…please, can you turn around? I want to see your face."

Peter turned to her, slipping back under the covers. His face was flushed and his eyelids were lowered. _Why, he's shy about this…_

Tentatively, she used her fingertip to trace the lines of his chest. He watched her hand on him, his blue eyes clouding over. She noticed his breathing became deeper, his chest raising and lowering more rapidly. "Oh Carreen," he moaned, almost whimpered, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Peter?" she whispered fearfully. "What is wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

Opening his eyes, his normally bright blue orbs dark with lust, he looked into hers. "Oh no, you are…perfect. So beautiful and…your innocence so…compelling. You could never do something wrong." She looked at him in confusion. "Oh Cara, don't you understand what your touch does to me?" He looked at her with such tenderness that it made her eyes tear. "No, I don't understand…," she replied. And then she giggled.

"Have I said something funny?" he asked.

"Well, you called me Cara…"

"Yes, I think it fits. It could be short for Carreen and in Latin, it means beloved. So that is going to be my name for you." His hand traced her jaw, his eyes following his fingers. "My Cara," he said before kissing her.

Her head began to spin. As he pulled away form her, she gasped for breath. "Oh Peter, I didn't expect…" Peter waited for her to finish. "This is so…exciting," she finally managed. He smiled imperceptibly. "You are exciting," he told her.

"Oh but Peter, surely you…this isn't the first…I mean, you have been married before."

He sighed deeply. "Yes, I was. I loved Sara…she was the teacher at the little school in our town. By most standards, she was an…old maid, in her thirties when I met her. We were a good match mentally and shared a love of literature. And I was tired of being alone. So we courted and eventually married. We were happy, well suited to one another." He paused and looked away for a moment. And then looking back at her, he continued. "But when I first saw you, even as sick as you were, there was something about you that reached into my chest and gripped my heart. I loved Sara but with you, I know for the first time in my life what it is to be _in_ love. Oh Cara, the things I feel when you are in the room…and the loneliness when you are not…I love you with everything that I am." His look was so intense, so fierce that it mesmerized her. As she gazed into his eyes, she knew that coupling with him would be wonderful, a fulfillment of everything they both felt, and so emboldened by his confession, she took the initiative and kissed him. And in doing so, she unlocked all the passion she felt for him and opened herself to him. Her nervousness fell away as he took her hint and laid her back onto the bed and began to make love in earnest.

Her head spun and her body seemed to lose all self-control as his searing lips made their way over her. She found herself arching toward him as waves of desire rolled through her. And as she became more responsive, his passion gained more energy. She felt his want, his need as his hands roamed over her and his lips found sensitive places she didn't even know she possessed. She tried to respond in kind, but found herself weak with want, craving more of him. She felt his manhood against her and longed to explore the mysteries of him. He sensed her thoughts and took her hand, gently placing on his hot throbbing tool. He watched as her eyes widened and then she let loose a nervous giggle. "It's so…so big…and …hard," she giggled timidly.

Peter smiled. "My dear, every man wants to hear that form the woman of his dreams. You have made my life complete." She giggled again. And then her mind turned to the culmination of their love-making and she realized what his size might mean. Her eyes grew wide again. She wrapped her hand around him, still marveling at his mystery and then cast a lusty look down, gazing at her small hand over his manhood.

"Are you ready, Cara? Or should we wait a while longer?"

"Will it get bigger if we wait? I don't think I could stand it if it gets any bigger…"

Peter chuckled. "Then perhaps we should make it smaller…"

Carreen looked at him happily. "You can do that?"

Peter grinned. "You can…" Her mouth formed a very round O as she absorbed his meaning. Then lying back, her eyes invited him to her. Hovering over her, Peter paused. "Are you sure you are ready, my love?"

She nodded, biting her lower lip. "I'll try not to hurt you," he told her. "But it will be better if you try to relax." Carreen tried. She thought of how much she loved and trusted him and how patient he was being with her. "Call me Cara again," she said.

"Oh, my Cara…" he whispered as he hovered, the tip of his rod resting in her folds. Slowly, he began to rub himself between the folds, his droplets mixing with her moisture to create a heady aroma, which only hardened him more. Finally, he decided she was wet enough. "Cara, are you sure you are ready," he asked. She tensed as she realized what would come next.

Carreen was trying to follow Scarlett's advice; she was trying to be open and to give herself to him. She was certainly taking pleasure from his body as her hands moved up and down his back and over his hips, stealing feels of his buttocks. _He feels so wonderful…_"I…I'm ready," she said, trying to relax. So far his actions had only stimulated her, but she knew that what he did next would hurt.

As gingerly as he could, Peter entered her. He went slowly, trying to gage her discomfort. As his head slipped in, she tensed again, her fingers gripping his ass and digging in as shelet out a whimper. He stopped with just his head inside, letting her adjust. Carreen looked up into his glistening blue orbs and saw his concern. "I'm all right," she whispered. Their eyes remained locked as he began to move deeper within her. He watched as her eyes widened and feared he was hurting her. But as he felt her hands on his ass, pushing him, encouraging him further, he kept going. She was indeed ready for him, her chamber hot and wet, his member sliding easily along her tunnel. The slow journey was sweet torture for Peter; he wanted to plunge deep into her and feel her warmth all around him. But he forced himself to ignore his urges, shaking from the effort.

Carreen loved the feel of him within. After the initial pain of his entry, it became easier and as he delved deeper into her, she felt herself widen in acceptance. Every nerve in her body seemed to be alive, tingling and warm, excited. She opened her legs wider, giving him better access, wanting more of him. Her eyelids grew heavy with lust as she pressed her head back into the pillow, arching herself towards him as her body responded to his.

Once Peter was in as far as he thought he could go, he stopped an instant before beginning the journey out. He loved the tight feel of her, fully aware that over time and after the birth of the baby, she would not be so tight. But for now, she was heaven. His tip rested just inside her when he felt her hands pressing him into her again. She was instigating another journey into her depths. He smiled, dipping his head to kiss her. Her lips claimed his until she gasped, a small moan erupting from her as he plunged deep. Using her legs for leverage, she lifted herself higher. Welcoming him more and more until instinct overwhelmed him and he began to pump.

His frenzied actions surprised Carreen at first, but as the friction built she gave into her feelings and as he moved in and out, her hips took on a motion of their own. Her undulations beneath him sent Peter into greater bliss, his motion becoming more intense and heated as he climbed into euphoria. "Oh god Cara….oh my god…."

To Carreen, his outcry sounded like a mixture of pain and pleasure, thrilling her that she could do such a thing to him. As her body moved with his, she began to climb to her own heights, her breathing becoming more rapid and her own body craving release. And then she felt his explosion. She began to cry with joy as ecstasy overtook her, filling her with such intense happiness that they could be so connected. Once her body had cooled, she opened her eyes to see Peter looking at her worriedly. "Oh Peter," she sighed, smiling. His expression softened as he returned her smile. Leaning in, he kissed her, a gentle loving kiss filled with satisfaction, which she returned, her fingers playing in his curly hair. And then he collapsed beside her. Carreen missed his warmth and snuggled into him, wanting…no needing to touch him. He held her, telling her how much he loved her and how it would only get better. She tugged the covers over them, wrapping them safely in their own little cocoon. "I don't see how," she told him. "I've never been so happy." Exhausted, the couple dozed off, smiles on both of their faces.

gwtwgwtwgwtwgwtwgwtw

So, what'd ya think? Do we need to check in on Carreen and Peter from time to time or shall we let them just fade, like so many characters do when they leave the central part of the story? Personally, I think Peter's hot, lol.


	28. Matters of Interest

After Carreen left and Will and Rhett returned from their trip, Scarlett became restless, which made Rhett uneasy. "My dear, you seem out of sorts," Rhett commented one night after they retired to their room.

"I'm sorry. I am uneasy…not having a doctor close by. I know Peter said I am doing well and he expects news of a healthy baby, but…I suppose I am just afraid of something bad. We are so close, Rhett…so close to having everything we want." She smiled sorrowfully as she continued. "Oh, I know everyone thinks I am selfish…and perhaps I am, but having this baby means so much to me…and to you also, I believe."

Rhett gathered her into his arms and held her, talking softly, telling her that the baby was important to him. And then, "you're right, my pet, we are selfish, but I think I've always acknowledged that. I've never made apologies for it; I want what I want and I usually get it and you are very much the same, except that sometimes I think you feel remorse after." He nuzzled into the hair on top of her head, still holding her body close to his. "What would make you feel more secure? A doctor?"

"Yes, Rhett…knowing that there is a doctor nearby, would help. I know it is foolish, but as time gets nearer, I feel more…apprehensive."

"The perhaps we should go to where there is a doctor. We could go back to Charleston."

Scarlett bolted upright. "No…no, Rhett. We can't go back there, not for a long time. You might be recognized. I couldn't bear it if you were arrested…"

"There, there, my pet," he said soothingly as he gathered her back to him. "All right, so we won't go back to Charleston." He thought for a moment. "I suppose we could go back to Atlanta. Dr. Meade is still there, I presume. You are familiar with him and he with you and your history."

"Yes," she drawled. "I suppose we could…." she was thinking as she spoke, "it would give us a chance to dispose of everything there. Yes, perhaps Atlanta would be a good idea. We could use the time to finish our business there and then after the baby is born, we can leave."

"Where do you want to go after Atlanta, Scarlett?" Rhett was wary.

"I don't know," she replied simply. "Someplace without all the memories, I think."

"Yes, of course," he answered, relaxing. "But not too far away from Tara. You'll always need to be able to come back to Tara."

"Oh Rhett, you do understand me so well, don't you."

Smiling happily he replied, "My dear, I believe that understanding you is my life's work. All else is child's play in comparison."

The following day they began making preparations for their return to Atlanta. Mammy said she would go with them and they decided to take Prissy too. Dilcey and Pork wanted to remain at Tara.

Wade and Ella were called to the parlor. Both children looked apprehensive as the entered the room. Ella took only a few steps and began to cry. "Why Ella, whatever are you crying for?" Scarlett asked.

Ella sniffled and edged closer to Wade, who put a protective arm around her. "You are going away again, Mother?" the boy asked tentatively.

Scarlett looked at the big calf eyes of her eldest child and thought once again how much like his father he was. But underneath the timid demeanor, she knew he had courage. She had yet to understand if that was a tendency that he had inherited from her or if he was showing some latent trait of Charles' that she had never recognized. But there he was, holding his sister close, and with defiance in his eyes, waiting for her answer.

"Yes, Rhett and I are going back to Atlanta until after the baby is born." She paused to let the news settle on them. "We called you in to ask if you would prefer to stay here or return with us."

Ella stopped sniffling and stepped hesitantly away from her brother, her eyes lighting. Wade straightened up, his face also beaming. "We may go with you?"

"Why of course, Wade. If that is what you wish. You both seemed happily settled here at Tara and your Uncle Will has said how much of a help you are becoming, Wade, so I wasn't sure if you would want to leave."

Ella took another step forward. "Will we see…Beau?"

"Yes, I suppose you will. After all, he is your cousin."

Wade grinned. "Should we help Pork and Mammy pack our things?"

"I think that's a good idea, son," Rhett joined in after watching the obvious delight in their faces. "And be sure to pack everything. We may not return to Tara for awhile."

"We won't?" Wade seemed surprised.

"No, after the baby is born, I think we might travel a bit. It is time you and Ella saw a little something of the outside world."

Scarlett didn't think it was possible but both children's faces lit even more. "Yes, sir," Wade responded happily as they both bolted out of the room. Their footsteps were heard running up the stairs as they called out to Pork and Mammy.

Rhett turned to Scarlett. "My dear, those two have been separated too much from you in their young lives. We will endeavor to correct that."

Scarlett looked up into her husband's dark eyes and acknowledged the truth in his observation. "Yes, you are right. I have held them at a distance, blaming them for …well, their fathers. Wade is turning into a fine boy, but Ella, well…she is just too much like Frank," she admitted. "Sometimes it is more than I can bear."

Rhett chuckled. "Yes, she is like Frank, but she has some of you in her too. Perhaps more exposure to her O'Hara traits will even her out some…."

It took two days but finally everyone was packed and the carriage loaded with their luggage. Pork drove them to the train station in Jonesboro, where they boarded the Atlanta bound train. Rhett had telegraphed ahead, instructing Uncle Henry to hire a staff for the house and open it, making sure all the rooms were cleaned. Mammy would oversee the staff and Prissy, once again, would serve as Scarlett's maid and help with the children.

In Atlanta, tongues were already wagging again. "The house is being opened," Aunt Pitty reported to all who would listen."

"I suppose that means they are coming back," reflected Mrs. Merriweather.

"What do you suppose is bringing them back to Atlanta?" asked Mrs. Elsing.

"Well, I don't know, but Dr. Meade had a telegram form Captain Butler, asking him to call upon them day after tomorrow," added Mrs. Meade.

"Oh my," what can be the problem? Do you think one of them is ill?" Asked Mrs. Bonner.

"Oh, I suppose we will just have to wait and see," sighed Mrs. Meade.

The ladies continued their afternoon gossip over tea as Scarlett and Rhett's train chugged toward Atlanta.

Gwtwgwtwgwtwgwtw

Yes, I know, this one was short. But the last one was long, so it averages out, right? Besides, this was kinda one of those transition chapters to get them where I needed them to be. Next one up as soon as I can get it finished. Meantime, you know what I want from you…please. You guys…or should I say 'ya'll' are so supportive with your reviews, it just makes my little ole heart flutter, lol.


	29. Back to Atlanta

As the carriage carried Scarlett, Rhett, and the children to the Peachtree house, she began to feel nervous. She was afraid that bad memories would overshadow their new relationship. Rhett grew quieter as they approached the house, letting out a long sigh as the carriage pulled up to the front walk. Scarlett glanced at him, wondering what he was thinking. For his part, Rhett was simply staring at the monstrous house, fighting all the old feelings of hurt that he associated with the building.

Forcing himself into the present, he climbed down and turned to help Scarlett down. She took his hand and stepped surprising lightly onto the walk, considering her advanced stage of pregnancy. She was beyond the point where social calls would be considered proper, to her relief. She wouldn't have to deal with the old cats of Atlanta just yet. As if he were reading her mind, Rhett snorted. "Yes, my dear, you assured peace for awhile longer, no one will bother you."

Startled, Scarlett looked into his merry eyes. Yes, he'd known exactly what she was thinking. Smiling demurely, she bowed her head, and said, just loud enough for him to hear, "There is one who I wish to be bothered by."

Rhett's expression softened as he caught her words. "Dare I hope the one is me?" He leaned down to whisper in her ear. She smiled coquettishly, flashing him a look that sent heat searing through him. He returned her smile with an expression that promised a longer discussion later. The carriage with Mammy, Prissy, and Emma pulled to a stop and they got down. Glancing up at the mansion, they all headed for the door.

The house stood waiting, the staff having cleaned it from top to bottom. Scarlett saw that the children were settled into their rooms and then made her way to her room, tired and ready to lie down for a while. She walked past the closed door of Rhett's room and wondered why he had closed the door. Sighing, she pushed the door open to her room, her heart lifting as she saw him sprawled on her bed wearing a huge grin on his face and nothing else. Quickly closing the door, she sputtered, "Rhett, how could you…you couldn't know if one of the servants would come in. Great balls of fire…what if Ella or Wade had come in?"

"I knew the children were with you and I told the servants that I was tired and did not wish to be disturbed. You usually lie down about this time each day, so I thought my state of…er, undress, would be …appreciated." His smirk was naughty, in Scarlett's view.

"You're a devil, you know that don't you?" she fired at him.

"Ah but you love it, don't you Mrs. Butler? Now come on, be honest…"

His roguish expression was too much and Scarlett melted into a state of surrender. "Oh Rhett, you are a bad man…" she giggled as she joined him on the bed.

Rhett sat up and looked down at her, bemused. "Why Mrs. Butler, you are entirely overdressed for the occasion," he observed. Scarlett flashed an impish look in his direction and then looked down at her dress. "I suppose I am. Whatever should I do about it?" she asked teasingly.

Mischief lit his eyes as he reached for her. She was appalled at how quickly he had her undressed and entirely exposed on their bed. He held himself over her, his dark eyes taking every inch of her in. She saw the change in his demeanor as he became flushed and his eyes heavy with lust. "My god, Scarlett, you are so beautiful," he said huskily.

She reached up, cradling his face in her hand. "And you are the most handsome man I've ever known, Rhett. Please…I…want you so much," she declared shyly.

He took a deep breath, his eyes sweeping her once more before he leaned down to kiss her. The fire ignited immediately between them, their need becoming almost frantic. Somewhere in the midst of their kisses and caresses, she paused and looking into his passionate eyes, she declared, "we'll make new memories for this house, Rhett. We'll replace the old ones…" He didn't let her finish what she was trying to say, however, as his mouth covered hers in a renewed frenzy of kisses.

There was an urgency in their love-making, a need to replace old memories with new ones. She reveled in the feel of him all over her, his hands seeking her most sensitive places, fueling her inner fire until she felt she could stand no more. So involved in the sensations that Rhett was creating within her, Scarlett failed to see what the frenzy was doing to him. Had she been able to see through her fog of passion, she would have seen the look of absolute awe on his face and his great need for her in his eyes. And need her, he did. Using his hands and his lips he endeavored to consume her, tasting and touching every part of her, his senses wild from the onslaught of everything that was Scarlett, her taste and smell, the feel of her skin, the sound of her breathing and moans, and the beauty of her, even her belly that was heavy with his child. The thought that it was his child inside of her…where he longed to be…was overwhelming and he hardened with the realization. "Oh my god, Scarlett…"

The sound of his voice and his hot breath on her almost sent her over the edge and he hadn't even entered her! She wanted to giggle with glee but was aflame with fire and passion at the same time. So many emotions were rampaging through her, too much to endure. "Oh Rhett, please…" she cried out from her depths of need.

He was in her almost instantly, his hot member burning her with his desire. She welcomed him and his heat and immediately responded, her inner muscles clamping down on his rod, making him gasp as he fought to control himself. It was she who began the motion, lifting herself towards him, encompassing more of his manhood and massaging it with her tight wetness. Rhett had never thought of a woman as being hard before, but the ferocity with which she tightened around him was surprising and exhilarating. As she undulated beneath him, he knew this madness would be short lived, his cock already about to explode. "Scarlett…please," he moaned, "slow down or I'll…"

He felt her explosion, the uncontrollable spasms of her passion pulsating over him, releasing fountains of her nectar that flowed over his shaft. He was fighting to maintain some semblance of control, fearing that if he gave into his own frenzied passion, the baby might be hurt. Somehow, he flipped her over so that she was on top, where she rode him hard, still in the throws of her mania. The sight of her breasts bouncing above him as she rode was too much and as he reached for the voluptuous mounds, he felt his own powerful release.

Scarlett reveled in his eruption, milking him until the last drop of his seed was sucked from him. The release had been so intense, his senses so heightened that as she milked him, his cock became extremely sensitive, her actions becoming too much and he was reduced to giggles as she continued to taunt him. "Please stop, Scarlett," he managed between sensations. She smiled wickedly, triumphant in her power over him and laughed. "When I'm ready," she smirked. "I do so enjoy the last vestiges of your fire, though," she teased. Caught in the sensations of her still soaking heat and what it was doing to him, he somehow managed to roll them over onto their sides, his manhood slowly slipping out, utterly deflated. He laughed as he saw the look of disappointment that covered her face. "Now, now, my dear," he smirked. "There will be more for you later, but right now…you need to rest." Her deep sigh, full of satisfaction and disappointment at the same time, only made him laugh louder.

Down the hall, Emma looked at Mammy, who smiled. "They be doing data lots, I spect," she grinned. Emma nodded. "Its good fer him ta be caught up in her…den he don' think so much 'bout hisself…"

She woke to the gentle caress of Rhett's fingers on her stomach, tracing the roundness of her baby bulge. She glanced at his face and warmed at his expression. Rhett was captivated by the shape of her. "Mmmm, it's a boy, you know," she purred. He looked up, surprised and a little guilty for having wakened her. Then a smirk appeared as his eyes danced with mischief. "A boy? And pray, how do you know that Mrs. Butler? Have you become a soothsayer?"

Scarlett looked confused for a moment and then smiled. He was teasing her again. "No…I just know. It has to be…because I want it."

Rhett let out an uproarious laugh. "Because you want it?" he managed to ask between his laughter.

"Yes," Scarlett declared defiantly. "I want to give you a son…every man wants a son and so do you, despite what you say…"

Suddenly he quieted. "My dear, I mean it when I say that I will be happy with whatever we have…"

She reached for his face, her fingers stroking his cheek. "I know…but you should have a son and I want to give you one. It'll be the one thing I have given you that no other woman has."

Rhett turned away from her, his face darkening as he moved. Scarlett shuffled to scoot around, needing to see his face. "Rhett?" He looked at her, guilt etched in his features. "Rhett, what is it? Please tell me…"

He sighed deeply, his body signifying defeat. "What you said…about giving me…what no other woman has given me…"

"Yes…"

"Well, you gave me a daughter…and that was a first for me. But, …I already have a son," he said dejectedly.

Scarlett stared at him in disbelief. Her mind was whirling, a mass of confusion clouding her ability to think. She furrowed her brow as she struggled to process his statement and then let out a small cry as she fell back onto the bed. "You…you already have a son," she whimpered.

Rhett hung his head, hurting because he knew what he was telling her was hurting her. "Yes," he said plainly. "He…he's grown now…on his own…in New Orleans."

Scarlett could do nothing but stare. Her mind simply wouldn't focus. Finally, she gathered herself enough to speak. "Who…who is…the mother?"

Rhett gasped at the heartbreak he heard in her voice. "Scarlett…I'm sorry. It happened before I even knew you…and well, I just never saw a reason to tell you. I sent money for his care and visited occasionally, but the boy never really had a place in my life. Wade feels like more of a son to me than he does."

"Who…is…the mother?" she insisted.

He let out his breath like a deflating balloon. "Belle," he said meekly.

Scarlett's back arched and her face went red as she glared at him. "That...that Watling woman is the mother of your child?"

"Please Scarlett, understand. "It was a long time ago. You were still a girl when it happened. And it has meant very little to me. This child, the one you are carrying now, it is so much more…such a wondrous thing to me…"

"What's his name?" Scarlett asked, refusing to let it go.

"It doesn't matter…he is nothing to you and barely anything to me. I'm not even sure he realizes I am his father."

Scarlett fell into her pillow. "I don't understand. How could you …how can you ignore your own flesh and blood?"

"Habit," he said flatly. "I ignored my father for years and it never once crossed my mind to do otherwise. I'm a selfish man, Scarlett. You know that better than anyone does. And the boy didn't fit into my life, so I ignored him."

She cradled her swollen tummy in her arms. "And what if one day you decide this child doesn't fit into your life…what then? Will you just abandon it like you did your son?"

Rhett looked stricken. "No. It could never be…this one is…it is your child, Scarlett…my child with you. That gives it so much more meaning…like a…like a dream that I had given up on and now it is coming true."

As Scarlett listened to him, panic began to creep into her mind. "You must make things right with your son, Rhett. You have to because if you don't, it might jinx our baby. Your neglect of your son might cause a curse on any children we have…"

"Scarlett, don't be ridiculous. One had nothing to do with the other…"

No, Rhett… you must. Look what happened to Bonnie…I won't have a curse hanging over this child, I won't…"

Rhett was shocked. He knew Scarlett could be superstitious at times, but this seemed extreme. She was getting more upset as the seconds ticked by and his brain scrambled for a solution. "Well, I can't leave and go to New Orleans now…I won't leave you alone for such a long time, especially with your time nearing."

"Then send for him…bring him here."

"But Scarlett, Belle doesn't want him to know what she does. If he comes here, then he will surely discover her secret."

"I don't care…I won't have this baby cursed," she shrieked.

"All right, my love," he sighed worriedly. "I'll see what I can do."

She settled back into the bed, tears streaming down her cheeks. He moved to console her but she shrugged him off. "Please, leave me alone for awhile," she cried. "I need to…to be alone."

Rhett looked at her sadly. Inside, he was crumbling, fear that he had lost her running rampant through him. "I'll let you rest," he croaked. "I'll come back later…"

"Yes, …later," she sniffled.

Tears stinging his eyes, he rose and crossed the room, pulling on clothes as he went. He stopped at the door and took one last glance back at her, his heart breaking. She looked so lost, so broken…and he had done it…again.

gwtwgwtwgwtwgwtwgwtw

So, here's that bump in the road so many of you have predicted. Please keep your tomatoes to yourselves. This isn't the end, you know…

As always, your reviews and comments are much appreciated. Next chapter is in the works. You can make it happen faster ;-)


	30. Congruity

Scarlett made her way downstairs just in time for their evening meal. She was quiet all through supper, barely speaking with the children and not so much as looking Rhett's way. He tried to keep the children entertained, reverting to old ways from the days when the two did everything possible to appear a happy couple and ignore one another at the same time. Inside, it was breaking him.

Finally, the meal was over and the children excused. Scarlett moved to the parlor and Rhett followed, hoping to find a way to undo the damage he had done. He watched her as she settled on the settee looking forlornly out of the window. He moved to a nearby chair and sat down, pulling out a cigar while watching her stealthily. Her sadness griped his heart. "If it is any help at all…" he began, "you are the only woman with whom I have ever _wanted _children."

She turned to him, her expression vacant, void of emotion. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but said nothing, averting her eyes before slipping back into melancholy. "Scarlett," Rhett said as he slipped off the chair and moved to the settee next to her. "Please, my love…just talk to me." She looked at him, something sparking in her eyes but then dying. "Scarlett, you know that I love you, that…you are everything to me. Please, try to understand…"

"I knew that you…that you and she…that there had been…," she stammered as she tried to speak. "Oh Rhett," she cried, "I …" but she choked on her sobs and couldn't speak. Rhett pulled her into his arms, holding her as tightly as he dared. "It will be all right, my love. You'll see, it will be all right. I love you and this baby, nothing else matters. I'll take care of…of the boy, but he will never mean to me what this child means. Please Scarlett, don't let this come between us. Don't let this hurt you…I can't bear it, thinking that I've hurt you again."

She backed away, her eyes red rimmed with tears. "I can't…not yet," she cried. "I…this will take time…" Then she rose and left the room. Later, when he went to bed, she rolled over, her back to him. She was quiet, but he could feel a slight shake in the bed and heard the occasional sniffle as she cried herself to sleep.

She avoided him for two more days. She didn't hurl angry words at him or use any of her usual tactics for retribution, she simply avoided him. The closest she allowed him was at night, in their bed, but even then, her desire to be left alone was obvious. Rhett was cursing himself, crumbling inside, broken hearted and unsure of what to do. They had been so close, so happy, and he had ruined it. Maybe he should bring the boy here, he thought. But then he thought better. He would certainly find out about Belle and besides, the gossipmongers of Atlanta would have one more bit of juicy gossip to crucify Scarlett with. No, bringing the boy to Atlanta was not the solution.

Then a miracle happened. He walked into the parlor and found Scarlett staring out of the window. Quietly he made his way to her and stood behind her. "Scarlett, please," he sighed softly, "I love you …"

She turned and looked at him. "I know…I…" Her tears flooded her face and she gave up trying to speak. He pulled her to him, holding her close and rubbing her back. "It was all before you, my love…I never wanted a family until you…"

She sniffled into his chest, her tears slowing as she listened to him and the beat of his heart. Putting her hand over the thumping, she began to come out of her fear as she realized that he was afraid this would drive her away. And as he said, it happened before he knew her. Besides, she had married and had two children with other men and he accepted that…treated them kindly. How could she be so angry because he'd had a child before…a love child, no…he didn't love the woman or the child. The boy, no he would be a man by now, meant little to him, just a responsibility. And she had children that weren't his… her mind came back to that fact. He really didn't know her when she married Charles and had Wade, so that wouldn't have hurt so much. But marrying Frank and having Ella…Rhett was in love her by then, she knew he was even though he had tried to deny it for so long. Suddenly she understood what she had done to him, what watching her with another man must have felt like…watching her belly grow large with another man's baby. And he had been so kind to her then. As she thought of Rhett over the years, she realized how he had always been there for her in one way or another. _He needs me now,_ she thought. Looking up, she gazed into his grieving face. "I'll be all right. It was …just a shock. It will be fine, Rhett."

His dark eyes bore into her green ones, searching for truth. "You're just saying that…it still bothers you," he said bitterly.

"Matching his stare, she replied. "Yes, it bothers me, but I'll find a way to be all right with it. You…well, you've dealt with all my…foolishness, put it behind you…us, and I will find a way to put this behind us too. After the baby comes, we'll go to New Orleans, you can make it right between you and the boy…, and I want to meet him. He might appear sometime in our children's lives and I want to know the kind of man they will be dealing with. But I'll have nothing to do with the Watling woman and I don't want you anywhere near her either…"

Rhett swallowed with difficulty. "I haven't seen her in ages, Scarlett. Not since ..well, you lost the last baby. I don't love her…never have, at least not in a way that you need to worry about. She's been a good friend over the years, that's all. And since I first laid eyes on you, there has really only been one woman for me, although you were hardly a woman at the time…still a child, really."

Scarlett's emerald eyes sparkled; she was trying to find a way out of this mire. "I would have thought my outburst in the Wilkes' library would have sent you running," she teased.

A wicked grin began to form on his face as he remembered that day. "Not at all. I was enamored by your fire and zeal, even if it was wasted on the passionless Wilkes."

Scarlett smiled at him sheepishly. "We are suited for one another, don't you think? I mean, me with my …passion and temper and you with your …own passions."

"My dear," he smirked, his mood brightening, "you are my only passion these days."

"Ah, as I sampled the other afternoon," she taunted.

"_This_ day isn't yet over," he hinted.

Scarlett smiled demurely, her eyes revealing the fire that his words ignited. "So it isn't…not yet."

The days passed quietly, Scarlett growing larger and more uncomfortable. Wade and Ella ventured over to visit Beau Wilkes and soon the trio were together as if they had never been separated. Scarlett was content and Rhett happy until one afternoon, Ashley Wilkes appeared on their front doorstep, looking for Beau.

Mammy showed him into the parlor and went in search of Rhett and Scarlett. The children had gone out early that morning and Mammy had assumed they were at the Wilkes'. Ashley was under the impression that they were at the Butler mansion all morning.

Scarlett was in her room when Mammy found her and explained. "Oh my," said Scarlett, wondering where the children were. "Go find Rhett, Mammy and send him to the parlor. I'll go down now and talk to Mr. Wilkes."

Mammy shuffled off, searching for Rhett while Scarlett headed for the parlor. "Ashley," she smiled, as she moved through the open doorway. "How nice to see you again," she smiled.

Ashley turned and shock overtook him as he saw Scarlett. "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know you were…well, in a family way." He was clearly embarrassed by her advanced condition.

"Why yes, we are expecting the baby early next month…Rhett and I are so happy about it." Her pleasure was sincere.

Confusion washed over his face. "But I thought…the last I had heard was…"

"That I had left Scarlett?" Rhett's ominous voice sounded from the doorway. "I did go to Charleston for business and while we were separated for some months, the rumors of my abandonment were…unfounded."

Ashley turned and stood staring at Rhett, shaken. "Captain Butler," he managed, his eyes not leaving Rhett's face. "I am pleased that the rumors are untrue. However, you seem to have suffered a great injury and for that I am sorry. Obviously, that is why Scarlett left us for so long."

"Obviously," Rhett sneered.

"I…came because…I thought Beau was here…with Wade and Ella. But Mammy says she believed them to be at my house. I have no idea where they might be."

"Oh," Scarlett began. "Oh no…they were told that they could only go to your house, no place else."

"Well, perhaps Captain Butler and I can find them."

"But Rhett…he is not to be out of doors for too long…" said Scarlett, still wondering where her children might have got to.

"Never the less, my dear," Rhett intoned, "The children must be found. I'll wear one of my wide brimmed hats to keep the sun off my face. Now you try to rest, please. And I promise to bring the children back as quickly as possible." Then turning to Ashley, "if you'll just give me a minute, Wilkes, I'll be right back down." He headed up the stairs, taking two at a time and disappeared in the direction of his room.

Ashley turned to Scarlett. "What happened to him, Scarlett? His face is so…"

"He was caught in a fire in Charleston," Scarlett declared angrily. "Surely the rumors and stories have made it back to Atlanta by now."

"Pitty-Pat said something to that effect but I honestly didn't understand it to be so serious."

"He almost died. Why, if I hadn't gotten there when he did…they would have let him. I'm sorry if I sound cross but it still angers me that his own family had given up on him so easily. Things are different for him now, but we are happy and I wouldn't be having this baby if…if he had…but he didn't. And we have so much to look forward to now."

"Yes, of course you do," Ashley said in his gentle manner. "And I am truly glad for you, Scarlett. You deserve to be happy."

"How have you been, Ashley?"

"I've…learned to adjust. Life without my Melly is …hard. But Beau and I …we're getting along. The mills are even becoming quite profitable. You'd be proud of the books now, Scarlett. I might prove to be a businessman after all."

"That's good," she smiled. "You'll have something to leave to Beau…"

"Yes. It's not Twelve Oaks, but it is something…"

"One day you'll be rich enough to buy Twelve Oaks back, Ashley, you'll see."

"Perhaps," he shrugged. "But for now I've had to give up on dreams. Most of my dreams died with Melly anyway…" he said gloomily. "But I am learning to deal in reality," he came back with pride. "Not on a grand scale by any means, but still…I am doing it."

"Melly would be very proud," Scarlett said softly. "But then she always was proud of you…and Beau."

"Ready?" Rhett asked from the door, a panama hat in his hand.

"Yes, of course," Ashley said and he nodded to Scarlett and joined Rhett. The two disappeared out the front door together.

Scarlett spent the rest of the afternoon worrying. She had no idea where the children might have gone and even worse, Rhett and Ashley were looking for them together. Rhett knew he had nothing to fear from Ashley Wilkes, that Scarlett no longer had any feelings beyond the kind of kinship one feels for someone they've known their whole life, but still…he tended to be defensive where Ashley was concerned, all the old hurt still buried deep within. Ashley, she knew would be…as usual, clueless.

She tried to lie down but only thrashed about in the bed so she rose and went to the study. She loved that room; it smelt of cigars and Rhett. Still trying to relax, she stretched out on a chaise and continued to fidget. She almost wished she enjoyed reading as she looked at the vast bookshelf along one wall. But reading bored her, really. She'd so much rather be doing something. But there was nothing she could do. If she went out to look for the children herself, Rhett would be furious, she knew. And things had been too good between them for her to deliberately ignore his wishes. Besides, Rhett was probably giving the old cats of Atlanta plenty to gossip about; no sense her adding to it. So she sat…and fidgeted.

Rhett finally reappeared with the children about supper time. Wade was looking chagrinned and Ella looked, well…bewildered. "Honestly, Uncle Rhett," Wade was insisting, "we didn't do anything so bad. We just went down to the creek…."

"You were told you could go to Beau's house….no where else," Rhett said sternly as he guided them into the room where Scarlett sat.

Wade took one look at his mother and froze in his footsteps. Ella nudged closer to her brother, both seeing the anger flashing in her eyes. "Rhett is right; you two were not to go elsewhere. Down to the creek? You've been warned many times about that. Besides the snakes and such, there are bad men living down there. Why on Earth did you go?"

"Beau said…he said that the …fishing was good this time of year down there. So we decided to go see. He let me use his pole and he borrowed his father's pole and we walked all the down there by ourselves," Wade said proudly.

"Wade Hampton! You know better. And look at the fuss you created. Ashley was worried about Beau and Rhett had to spend most of the afternoon outdoors looking for you. That alone is serious. You know not to worry us like that," she concluded.

Wade stood in his spot, looking defeated, his head bowed. "Yes Ma'm," he answered dejectedly.

"And to think you took poor Ella down there, exposing her to all that danger. I would think you would have more consideration for your sister. Beau is younger, you were the oldest…it was up to you to insist on the right thing."

"Yes Ma'm."

It was then that Ella burst into tears. "But Mama, we had so much fun…Beau taught me how to skip rocks and we tip-toed in the water and…"

"Hush Ella. You shouldn't have been there in the first place."

Rhett put a hand on each of the children's shoulders. "Next time you want to go fishing, come talk to us. Either Mister Wilkes or I can go with you, just to be sure you are safe. Your mother is correct when she says there are dangerous men down there. You've spent a lot of time at Tara and I think, Wade, you are familiar with the dangers that nature provides, but you are not prepared for what men might do. When you are older, I'm sure your mother will let you venture out more on your own, but for now…the creek is off limits unless a parent is along."

"Yes sir," he said, a little less down trodden.

"All right," said Scarlett. "Now that that is settled, go wash up for supper."

The two children bolted from the room. Rhett looked at Scarlett who looked at him, concerned. "Were you able to keep your face covered?"

"Not entirely," he answered. "But I don't think any damage was done. I'm afraid I'll be the talk of the town again, however, since several of our leading citizens saw me."

"Well, let them talk. I don't give a hoot….just as long as your face isn't irritated."

"I'm fine, my love," he smiled. "Were you able to rest?"

"Not really. But I'm sure you can cure my restlessness later," she cooed.

"Most happy to oblige," he grinned. "But for now, I also need to wash up for supper. I'll be down in a few minutes."

Scarlett smiled as she watched him leave the room. _Yes Ashley, I really am happy,_ she thought as she stood to head for the dining room.

gwtwgwtwgwtw

See what lots of reviews can do for you? Three days instead of four or five;-) I have a miserable summer cold but you all inspired me so much that I typed between hacking coughs to get this out as quickly as possible. Hope you enjoyed!


	31. Chapter 31

The good news is that I've found a cure for a summer cold! Well, not really, but your reviews sure did help me feel better and kept my fuzzy brain working and my fingers typing…most of the time. There was that one time when I took my Nyquil and then fell asleep over the keyboard. Anyway, thank you all so much for you're very kind words. I've neglected my usual inclinations to respond to each one separately because I've been trying to stay focused on the story itself. I hope you'll forgive me. And now…on with the story.

gwtwgwtwgwtwgwtw

"I'm telling you, I saw him with my very own eyes," Mrs. Elsing related to the others gathered in her parlor for tea. "His face was horribly disfigured, ugly burn scars covering the right side."

"Oh my," Pitty-Pat Hamilton fanned herself. "Oh how terrible. He can be rather crude, you know…but I don't think he deserved to have such a fate…" Her hand was waving rapidly as it moved her fan through the air next to her face. "What a pity…"

"Why, Dr. Meade told me that from the looks of his face, it's a miracle that he survived at all," added Mrs. Meade. "And he said he saw Captain Butler's arm when he was in shirt sleeves on one of the doctor's visits. Dr. Meade said the arm is even worse, the skin so taut at he elbow that it impairs his movement."

"Oh Dear," Pitty Pat exclaimed as she fanned.

"How can he show his face in public?" questioned Mrs. Merriweather. "It just doesn't seem proper…"

"Since when has that Butler man been proper?" India Wilkes said scornfully. "He's as repulsive as that wife of his…"

"Now India," Pitty began.

"Oh Auntie, you know you agree with me. After the way she threw herself at Ashley all of those years…"

"Oh India, I don't know," chimed in Mrs. Bonner. "If she really had been that interested, don't you think she would have done something after Melanie died? But she rarely even sees Ashley now that his dear wife is gone."

"Well, I should hope not," India sneered. "After the way Mellie protected her… Of course, she only did it to mollify Ashley. After all, he is fond of Scarlett because of our childhood."

"Well, whether Scarlett was after him or not, it didn't matter," soothed Mrs. Bonner. "The poor man was devastated by Melanie's death; it is plain to see that he still isn't over it."

"Yes, of course," agreed Mrs. Merriweather. Then turning to Mrs. Meade she asked, "And when does the Doctor think Scarlett is due?"

"Oh, he says her time is coming…another month or so."

"Well, I can't understand how the child was conceived. I mean…to lie with a man who is so… mutilated. I know I wouldn't have the stomach for it," added Mrs. Elsing.

"Oh dear," gasped Pitty.

"Oh Auntie, you must not think of it," cajoled India. "We didn't bring your salts…"

Meanwhile, in the large mansion on Peachtree, Rhett was eyeing his wife suspiciously. His mood was wearing on Scarlett and although she believed she knew the source, she was growing impatient. "God's nightgown, Rhett, would you stop staring at me? Whatever is on your mind…just say it."

Can't a man admire his wife?" Rhett asked sarcastically.

"Of course, and if that was what you were doing, I would enjoy it immensely."

"Really my pet, as much as the attentions of the charming Mr. Wilkes yesterday?"

Scarlett winced inwardly. It seemed the specter of Ashley Wilkes was still with them. "It was good to see him again. He seems to finally recovering from Mellie's death. But I wouldn't call him especially attentive and I wouldn't enjoy such attentions if he were. As I've told you before, Ashley holds no charm for me any longer."

"You seemed cozy enough when I returned to the room…" he drawled.

"Balls of fire…we were passing the time in cordial conversation." Anger ignited in her green eyes as she glared at Rhett. "You are the only man that holds any charm for me, but at the moment…I'm not finding you particularly charming either!"

Rhett became agitated when he saw how upset she was becoming. "Now my dear, please…"

"Please? Please what? I wanted to have a nice day with you, especially after last night and you are spoiling it. "

Rhett smirked as he saw her redden at the mention of the previous night. While love-making had become a challenge these days, he's been up to the task last night and the memory of her moans and coos of satisfaction stirred him still. "I'm sorry, my dear. I…suppose that after so many years of living in the shadow of the charming Ashley, I am having a difficult time with him in such close proximity."

Scarlett glared at him, somewhat mollified but still angry. His old smirk was back, the one he'd used so many times in previous conversations about Ashley. At the time, his expression had infuriated her but now she understood that it was his way of covering his feelings. He was still hurt and threatened by the idea of her spending time with Ashley. Slowly her anger drained as she watched him and an impulse grew within her. "Well, now that you've spoiled my day," she pouted, "you're going to have to be especially attentive. After all, my time is nearing and I mustn't be upset." She fluttered her eyelashes at him in what she hoped was an outrageous display.

Rhett burst out laughing, merriment shining in his eyes. "And pray tell, Mrs. Butler, exactly what attention are you seeking?"

She stepped towards him and as she closed the distance between them, her hand reached for him, seeking that part of him which brought her the greatest pleasure. Squeezing his manhood under the fabric of his trousers, she held him securely. "I'm sure you can think of a way to please me," she whispered huskily. Shock and surprise stopped his laughter but his eyes glittered as he looked down at her. "Yes, my dear, I am sure that I can," he said as he caught his breath. And as he led her upstairs, he became very, very attentive.

The latest addition to the Butler household decided to make an early appearance. Dr. Meade laughed as he answered the call, "well, you were always the impatient sort, Scarlett, and it seems this child is taking after you." True to her word, she delivered a boy, a son for an agitated Rhett Butler. He'd nearly driven everyone in the household crazy with is constant questions and uneasiness as soon as her labor had begun. Mammy had chuckled as she remembered similar antics over the birth of their beautiful Bonnie. "He gonna wear a hole in dat ca'pet," Emma said shaking her head as they watched him pace the hall outside Scarlett's door. "Mammy's large frame shook with glee, "aw, dat ain't notin'…ya shuda seen him da first time…" The two women walked down the hall, hoping for news soon, just as eager as Rhett.

Rhett handed out glasses of whiskey and cigars when the new arrival was announced and when the sex of the child was revealed, he passed a gold coin to each member of the household. "But Mista Rhett," Mammy exclaimed, "I dun heard you tell Miz Scarlett you don' care what kind it is…"

"I don't, Mammy," Rhett exclaimed, "But Scarlett wanted a boy and by god, she got one…" he paused, a tear in his eye, "she wanted to give me a son, Mammy…" and then he stopped, unable to say more.

Mammy nodded. "Yes suh, she gots a will, my lamb does. She said she wanna gib you a son and dat's xactly what she done. I pity de town when dis boy gits older, 'Lanta ain't never seen the likes of a boy dat both you an' Miz Scalrett made…" she chuckled.

Rhett laughed with her. "You're right, Mammy. This boy will be a handful…nothing but trouble…just like the two of us…"

"Only mo'e, cause it be da two ob you togeder…"

Wade was excited to have a little brother and Ella, well; she had visions of dressing the baby, just like her dolls. Finally, Dr. Meade emerged from the room and told Rhett that he could go in. He shot past the doctor and was beside Scarlett instantly, his dark eyes merry with excitement. "Scarlett," he whispered, in awe.

She opened her eyes and smile at him sleepily. "It's a boy, Rhett," she beamed.

"Yes, yes it is, my pet. Mammy has him. She'll bring him back in a minute…"

"Mmmmm," she purred. "So tired…"

"Yes, of course." He took her hand and clasped it between both of his. "You rest for now. I'm just going to stay here and…well, look at you."

"Oh Rhett…I'm a mess, I'm sure…"

"You've never been more beautiful, my love," he grinned.

After a few minutes, Mammy shuffled into the room, carrying the small bundle. She handed the baby to Rhett, who looked into the face of his son and smiled gleefully. Then very carefully, he slid onto the bed next to Scarlett, cradling the bundle in his arms. She moved the blanket further away from his face and saw a small version of Rhett's eyes peering back at her. She smiled as tears gathered in her eyes. "He has your eyes, Rhett."

Rhett looked closer at the small face and grinned. "They are dark like mine, but I don't know that the shape is mine. I think I see a little of your father in him…" Scarlett looked again. "Then he'll look like my two favorite men and every time I look into his face I will see the both of you."

Rhett glanced over at his wife. "Thank you, my love. This is a most precious gift."

"He is, isn't he? But this time Rhett Butler, you must share…" she tried to look at him crossly but a smile broke out instead. "Now, I really am tired," she sighed. "You spend all the time you wish with our son, but I need a nap."

"Yes, but…we don't have a name for him yet."

Scarlett yawned. "We'll discuss it when I wake up. But now I am just too tired."

"Yes you are," he cooed at her as he made faces at his son. "You have a rest and then we'll have a most serious discussion about this child's name," he said in an almost sing-song fashion. Baby Butler, like his mother, yawned, his open mouth filling his face. And then his sleepy dark eyes closed as he drifted to sleep, safe in his father's arms. Rhett continued to watch his son and Scarlett, his dark eyes studying them both intently. Scarlett really did seem very tired and he was concerned. Bonnie's birth hadn't seemed to take so much out of her. Inwardly, he resolved to take very good care with her as she recovered. Then he smiled as he looked back at the baby, "This is my last chance, son. I have to get this right, for her and for you." But his little chance wasn't listening. His eyes were shut tight with his little fists balled up next to them, sleeping.

Gwthgwthgwthgwth

Okay, this is where you get to be a part of the fun. I'm having a terrible time deciding on a name for our little bundle of joy, so I am asking for your help. Use the little button to review and include your suggestions. I'm not sure what criteria I will use in the final selection, but I do need some fresh ideas. Then tune into the next chapter to see the result.


	32. A Name

Sorry it took me so long to get this very short chapter out, but RL intervened.

I hope the name is satisfactory. I tried to consider everyone's comments.

This one is winding down…has to so I can get busy thinking about the fanfic challenge, right?

Gwtwgwtwgwtwgwtwgwtwgwtwgwtwgwtwgwtw

Scarlett woke a couple of hours later and looked around for Rhett. But she was alone in the room, or at least she thought she was. The cradle stood in the corner but she could not see into it to know if the baby was there. If he was, then he must be sleeping soundly, she thought. And then a sudden fear struck her. What if he wasn't sleeping …what if…no, she wouldn't, couldn't think that. He was fine. Dr. Meade had said so. "A fine healthy boy," he had told her, smiling…well, at least as much as Dr. Meade ever smiled. Still, she worried. So after a few minutes she threw the covers off her and moved her legs to the side of the bed. After a deep breath, she forced herself to stand and immediately regretted it, feeling weak. Still, she needed to see her baby.

Using the bed for support, she inched her way towards the cradle. She reached the end of the bed and prepared to make the move the few feet across to the cradle when Rhett stepped into the room. Scarlett was so intent on seeing her baby, she didn't hear him and took her first step without support…and then her second, and then she went down, Rhett catching her before she hit the floor. He carried her back to the bed. "What are you doing, Scarlett?" he asked anxiously. "I…the baby…he…" she breathed out.

Rhett covered her and then kissed her cheek. "He's fine," Rhett tried to assure her.

"But I need to see…" she protested. "All right, my dear. I'll get him. But you are not to get out of bed without help." Rhett stepped to the cradle and gently picked their baby up, cradling him in his arms and walking carefully to the baby's mother. Her eyes sparkled as Rhett handed the baby to her. She looked down into the face of their son and smiled. "He's so beautiful."

Rhett puffed up. My son is not beautiful…boys are not beautiful, they are handsome."

"When he's older, he will be very handsome if he is at all like his father. But for now, he is beautiful," Scarlett insisted.

"Well, if you insist, my dear. I suppose you have earned the right to call him beautiful," Rhett declared, his manner softening. "But he still has no name."

"Well, I've been thinking about that," Scarlett said quietly. "And we should call him Rex Kenneth. Rex means king and he will be like a king when he grows up. And Kenneth…that means born of fire…since he was conceived from fire…"

Rhett's eyes widened as he remembered the fire. He shifted uncomfortably and Scarlett looked up…"Oh no, I didn't mean…oh…Rhett, I'm sorry. I meant…well," she began to blush, "when he was conceived there was such fire between us." Her eyes glistened as she thought of their many sessions in bed once they were reunited.

Rhett relaxed a little but couldn't quite get the memory of flames out of his mind. "Besides," Scarlett smiled, "his initials would be the same as yours, RKB, and Rex and Rhett sound alike."

Rhett contemplated the delight he saw in his wife's eyes and then looked into the face of his son. "Name him whatever you like," he said equably. "I plan to call him Chance," he said with conviction. "He is the product of my risking everything on one last chance for happiness."

Scarlett watched her husband solemnly, understanding the emotions behind his words. "Yes, yes he is…for both of us." Then looking down at her son, she whispered, "You will be a king one day …and…well, you were conceived in the fire of passion between your father and me. But your father is right, you are a reward for taking one last chance, so Chance you will be." As if he understood and agreed, Chance opened his eyes wide and then his face softened, with him almost smiling.

Later, sometime during the night, Rhett heard Chance stirring in his crib. Rhett eased out of bed and walked stealthily to check on his son. As he looked into the crib, he felt a surge of pride and immeasurable happiness. "I was so afraid of you," he whispered to his son, "so afraid of what having another child might do to me. But now, here you are and…well, I'm still afraid. I'm afraid that I won't be a good father. I doted on Bonnie too much. And worse, I wouldn't share her with her mother. I won't make that mistake with you. Oh, I'll love you…with everything that I have within me, I'll love you. But…I won't spoil you…not like I did with Bonnie. Your mother tried to warn me about the pony…about jumping," he said, the words catching in his throat. "But I wouldn't listen. No, Chance…you won't always have your way. But you are going to grow into a good man, the kind of man I should have been for your mother…the man I'm trying to be now."

Chance studied his father's face intently in the dim light, his dark eyes very serious. And as Rhett concluded, Chance drew his legs up close to his body and with a sudden jerk, flexed his legs and arms, stretching them out, reaching for his father. And he cooed. Rhett felt the tears sneaking into his eyes, filling them until finally a few trickled out. He swiped them away and reached for his son, holding him close as he made his way to the chair in the corner of the room. Once he sat down, he held Chance close, hoping the baby felt his love…and the tears began to flow freely. He cried as he hadn't cried in years, since he was a child himself. He cried from happiness and he cried over all the mistakes he'd made, especially with Scarlett. He cried for Bonnie, their unborn child, and with relief for Chance's safe arrival. And then he cried because he was simply to full of emotion not to.

Scarlett had awakened while Rhett was talking to Chance. She witnessed his tears and his tight hold on their son. She heard his anguish, joy, and relief that all seemed to roll into one emotion. And as the tears abated and he began to collect himself, she watched as he placed Chance carefully back in his crib.

Quietly he slipped back into their bed, hoping he hadn't disturbed Scarlett, and then felt pleasure as her hand snaked up his back and wrapped around his chest. She snuggled into his back, her soft lips gently kissing him between his shoulder blades. Her breath was warm on his ear as she nuzzled up and whispered, "I love you." He sobbed one last time with deep emotion and then rolled to face her, drawing her close and wrapping his arms around her. He couldn't think of any words to describe what he was feeling, couldn't have said them if he had thought of them, his chest was tight and his throat full as his heart swelled. As if she understood, she settled into him, sighing a contented sigh, and began to plant tiny kisses over his heart. Closing his eyes, he took deep breath and began to relax, relishing the sensations she was creating within him. Their passion that night wasn't their usual fire and fury, it wasn't sexual, and it wasn't needy. They shared a quiet passion for each other, one of hope and security, one of knowing one another and accepting, one that only comes with the experience of walking through hell together and emerging together, as well. They held each other for the rest of the night, content and happy, understanding that their tomorrows would bring new challenges but comfortable in the knowledge that together, they would conquer them.

Gwtwgwtwgwtwgwtw

As always, your comments would be most appreciated.


	33. Passages

"Have you heard?" India Wilkes asked Mrs. Elsing. "The Butlers are visiting."

"The Butlers?" the old woman grimaced. "Haven't heard from them in years…"

"Yes, they've come to see the grandbaby, Ella and Beau's child."

"Took them long enough. Oh my…have you told the other ladies?"

"Well, Mrs. Meade is ill. And Mrs. Merriweather is helping old Dr. Meade care for her. He isn't doing so well himself, you know."

"Yes, yes…of course."

"But Ashley says they were travelling when the baby was born. They are just now returning to the states."

"Oh my…well, Ella certainly turned out better than that mother of hers…"

"Yes, for Beau's sake, I am glad. I just can't imagine Scarlett O'Hara as his mother-in-law."

"Well, dear, perhaps she has changed…"

"Perhaps…"

Scarlett and Rhett, along with their children, Chance and Melanie, had arrived on the late afternoon train from Charleston. Those who saw them, who remembered the Butlers, were surprised by their appearance, Captain Butler, still standing proud with an air of smugness about him, his hair almost all grey now, but a quiet strength and cat-like quality in his movements. The scars that had seemed so horrible when he last was in Atlanta had faded, although the right side of his face was still devastated. No one was surprised to see that Scarlett was still beautiful, even if in a more matronly fashion. In her forties, she still possessed a tiny waist and her face was still youthful. Young Chance Butler was a handsome boy, nearing manhood. He carried himself in the same sure fashion as his father with a slight smirk. Melanie was growing into real beauty with a mix of her parent's good looks and attitude. But it was her smile that caught everyone's attention. Her smile lit the air that surrounded her. They climbed into a carriage and departed the station, leaving curious onlookers in their wake.

Ella greeted her parents gleefully. Although she and Beau had visited them several times, this was their first trip to her home in Atlanta. Their home on Peachtree was smaller than the mansion that Rhett had built for Scarlett so many years ago, but larger than Aunt Pitty Pat's that Beau had grown up in.

Ashley had turned over the running of the mills to Beau, who was proving to be an able businessman. Ashley was still a partner and stopped in occasionally, but left most of the decisions to his son while he pursued other interests, including the Widow Milton, a recent addition to Atlanta society. Ella showed her family in and brought the baby to the drawing room for them to see. Scarlett held her first grandchild, a boy, and marveled at the event. "He's beautiful, Ella."

Rhett studied his stepdaughter who had become like his own over the years. She was beaming; truly happy married to young Wilkes. He was satisfied with her choice. Beau was proving to be a good provider and living more in this world than his father ever had. And then he turned his attention to Scarlett, who also was beaming. He had feared that news of grandparenthood would somehow upset her, she had fought the aging process with the same determination that she had fought for everything else in her life, regretting every new wrinkle but still boasting of a tiny waist. He smiled as he watched her cooing to her grandson.

"We had such a difficult time with the name," Ella said excitedly. "But finally we decided on John Gerald, after our two grandfathers. Even though we don't remember them, never knew them…we've heard so many stories that they seem …real to us and we wanted to remember them in some way. I mean, I know it seems kind of strange, that maybe we should have named him Beau Jr.. or maybe like Ashley Frank…or even Rhett," she babbled as she looked at Rhett, "but John Gerald just seemed …right."

Rhett smiled at her and dipped his head in an understanding nod. Scarlett looked up at her daughter. "They both would be so proud," she told her daughter. "And both would have loved him so much."

Chance looked bored, lounging in a chair in the corner, watching the passers-by on the street through the window. Melanie sat quietly next to her mother, eyeing the baby curiously. He looked alien to her, fair with almost white hair, blue eyes, and very pale skin; not at all like the coloring that she and Chance shared, dark hair and dark eyes, although her mother had been careful not to let her get too much sun and consequently, Chance was swarthy while she was fair skinned. But it made sense to her that the baby would look so different. Ella had soft brown hair and light coloring and Beau was blonde, like his father and blue eyed. Of course, they would produce a fair looking child.

They heard the front door and Ella sprung from her chair, rushing to greet her husband in the hallway. "Look who is here," she giggled as she pulled him into the drawing room. Beau smiled and greeted everyone and then moved to Scarlett, looking to his Aunt for her approval. "He's beautiful Beau. And your grandfather John would be so proud that the baby has his name."

Beau beamed with happiness, his sparkle reminding her of his mother, Melanie. She laid her hand on Beau's arm and looked into his eyes. "You're mother is smiling down from above. She would be so excited about this."

Beau smiled again and thanked her. "I wish she were here to see him."

Stepping up, Rhett pulled a cigar from his coat pocket and handed it to Beau. "Congratulations, my boy. He's a fine one…I know that you are proud," he concluded as he glanced across at Chance.

"How long are you planning to stay, Mother?" Ella asked quietly.

"Two days. And then we'll move to Tara for a week or so. I want to see Wade since we are so close. Has he seen his nephew yet?"

"Yes," Ella beamed. "He was here last Saturday. He made a fuss and then caught the train back. Said he needed to get back. He and Uncle Will are starting the planting. He said they opened twenty new acres and have hired another hand."

"Well, his letters sound happy. I just wish he would meet someone…"

"Oh, I don't want to spoil the surprise but…well, I think he has news for you."

"He does?" Scarlett smiled.

"Yes," Ella answered. "But that's all I am going to say on the subject. "Oh Father," Ella looked over in Rhett's direction. His dark eyes focused on her, his mouth settling into a patient smile. She had decided to call him Father soon after Chance was born and he had taken the role seriously, guiding her as she grew into womanhood, as a father should and chasing away unsuitable young men when the circumstances dictated. They had become close and it warmed him whenever she called him Father. "Robert was here last week also. He looks so much like I remember you when I was little, it is startling. He had all the old biddy's tongues wagging because they couldn't figure out who he is."

"Really," Rhett smirked. "And where is he off to now?" Rhett's oldest child, his son with Belle Watling, had grown up to follow his father's example, becoming something of a rogue and when conditions in New Orleans had become uncomfortable, he'd begun travelling.

His acceptance of Rhett as his father had been surprisingly easy. The young man had suspected it all along and wished for it. They managed to keep the truth of his mother's occupation from him and it had been buried, along with Belle a few years earlier. Robert was out West, gambling his way across the country when his mother died and so did not make it to Atlanta for her funeral. Rhett had slipped in, somewhat incognito, to say his last good-bye and slipped out, with no one the wiser. The family was visiting Tara at the time, so the trip was an easy one.

Ella giggled at Rhett's question, the escapades of her stepbrother a continual source of amusement to her. "He said he was heading for Virginia. There is a filly there that has his interest and her father has a horse he wants to buy." Rhett grinned and Chance laughed, understanding the play on words. Even Scarlett was amused, thinking how much that sounded like something Rhett might have said.

Their visit with Ella and her family was too short in Scarlett's view, but her house wasn't large enough to accommodate them all for very long and Ella insisted they stay with her instead of securing rooms at the hotel. Ashley came to dinner their second night there and Scarlett felt satisfied as he and Rhett actually conversed amicably after dinner. That night in bed, Scarlett teased him about fraternizing with the enemy. Rhett chuckled and responded, "My dear, I hardly believe that you would throw me over for the wooden headed Mr. Wilkes these days. Stooped shoulders, thinning hair and a pasty, colorless face are hardly your style."

Scarlett looked at him devilishly. "Why Rhett, you've described my second husband to a tee…"

Rhett smirked back. "You are mine and you know it, so stop this nonsense." He then proceeded to show her how very much he possessed her as his hands and lips began to take what was his. Scarlett giggled. Rhett stopped his assault, raised his head and looked at her quizzically. "That's not the response I was hoping for," he growled merrily.

"Really Rhett, we are grandparents now…and to do it…here, in the room next to our grandson…" Rhett flashed the grin that had first caught her attention so many years ago at Twelve Oaks. "With a little luck, perhaps we can give him an uncle to play with…"

"Oh Rhett, you are so incorrigible…it just wouldn't be proper."

"Since when have you worried about proper?" he laughed.

Scarlett straightened her curls around her neck and settled into her most prim pose. "Since I became a grandmother," she said, her eyes dancing. Rhett pulled her down and nuzzled into her neck. "We'll just see about that," he declared as his lips began their onslaught.

Down the hall, in their room, Beau groaned as he looked at his wife. She smiled at him with a questioning look. "They are doing it again," he mumbled.

Ella chuckled. "Now you know what I had to put up with all the time I was growing up." Beau rolled his eyes and sighed. "I know how we can ignore it though," his wife informed him.

He looked at her through grey eyes and asked, "how?"

"By following their example, of course," Ella said as she sided up to him. A grin spread over his face as he responded.

"Well, I declare…" huffed Mrs. Elsing. "They didn't stay long enough for us to make a call."

"Yes, Ashley said they left on the train this morning. They are going to Tara for a week and then off again on another trip," assed India Wilkes.

"How inconsiderate!" Mrs. Merriweather proclaimed.

"Well, I'm sure they will be back now that Ella has a child," said Mrs. Elsing. "And then we will see what the years have done to Scarlett."

As their carriage pulled up the drive to Tara, Scarlett reflected on how so many things had changed and how so much was the same. Will had worked to restore the house to its former glory and now the fields that surrounded it were cultivated. Will had done an excellent job of bring Tara back to life and now Wade was living there, preparing to take his place as Master. Wade loved Tara as much as her father had and had been excited when she finally agreed to let him leave her to stand on his own at Tara. Suellen's brood had all grown now too, all girls and all but the last one married.

Tara housed another family as well. Careen and Peter had returned after he finished his time in the Army. He'd hung out his shingle and served as the only doctor for miles around, with Careen always at his side as nurse. Careen had turned out the most like their mother, Ellen. Scarlett knew that those who remembered Ellen saw some of the same ladylike qualities in her youngest daughter. Peter had confessed the truth of her first baby shortly before he was born. He'd also declared that in his mind it was his child and she was never to think of it any other way. Scarlett hadn't believed that Careen could love the man any more, but when she shared the story, it was obvious that he would have her heart forever. By the time they returned to Tara, she'd given him two more sons. A daughter was born a year after their return. With Will's help, they'd built a smaller house on the property, closer to the road, for their family.

Only the adults knew the truth of their oldest son's conception and Peter had insisted that the baby be named Peter, Jr. Their second son, born a few months ahead of Melanie, was named Paul James after Peter's friend that had encouraged him to "marry the girl and to hell with the Army." The third son was named William Rhett after the two men that had so easily welcomed a Yankee into the family and, as the couple later learned, taken revenge on the man that had hurt Careen. The baby girl was named Katy Sue, for her two aunts.

After the Gilberts had left on their honeymoon, Captain James had met Elisa Pickering from the other side of Jonesboro, courted her and married her. He had been sent West, to Ft. Sill in the Indian territory, where he retired as a Colonel. They returned to Clayton County, bought a small place down the road from Tara and were constant visitors in the Gilbert home. Elisa gave him one son, Richard Paul, who was born a week after Melanie.

Consequently, young Peter, Paul, Billy Rhett, and Richard could always be found together, creating mischief of one kind or another in their part of Clayton County. Chance Butler fit in with the hellions perfectly. The neighbors simply shook their heads in disbelief at each new adventure the boys conjured up.

Rhett watched the boys one afternoon from the porch and pondered his daughter's future. Peter, Paul, and Billy Rhett would be faced one day with choosing between their cousin and their friend Richard, because the boy was already showing an obvious attraction to Melanie. He was awkward and uneasy, as boys his age tended to be with girls, but Rhett recognized the glimmer in his eye when Melanie was around. He shared his observation with Scarlett one evening and she laughed at him. "Oh Rhett, they are too young…"

Rhett smiled at her, acknowledged their youth, and then added. "But how old were you when you first fell in love?"

Scarlett looked at him thoughtfully. "Love…or infatuation? Because I fell for Ashley at about Melanie's age. But I was much later before I began to understand love."

Rhett's features softened as he soaked up her words. "Yes, my pet. But you so see my point, don't you?"

"Well, in any case, we'll be gone in another few days. By the next time we visit, he'll have found some other pretty face to moon over."

"Perhaps," Rhett said skeptically.

Wade's news had come as a surprise to Scarlett. He had fallen in love with one of Tony Fontaine's girls and was courting her. Scarlett watched his face as he talked about her, how much they had in common, and how many dreams they shared for the future. Consequently, when he asked her blessing for him to propose, she gave it, happy that he'd found a county girl that would be content to live with him at Tara. He brought Celeste to meet her the next day and Scarlett took to the girl immediately. The family gathered again the following June for the wedding.

Rhett's prediction about Richard and Melanie came true and by the time the family gathered for their wedding five years later, Ella had another child. Wade had one and another on the way. Chance remained independent, breaking the hearts of young ladies in Charleston, Atlanta, and Clayton County. Robert Butler attended the wedding, a new wife on his arm who reminded Rhett of Scarlett when they were first married.

Rhett and Scarlett stood on the front porch of Tara as the newlyweds drove away, watching the gathering of family and friends. Scarlett's eyes were especially focused on her grandchildren. She thought of how far she had come from that day she'd sat on the porch with the Tarleton twins, anticipating the Wilkes Bar-B-Que and fussing about the talk of war. Her eyes landed on Ashley for a moment and smiled as she remembered her youthful crush on him, because that's all it had been really. Somehow, in all her stubbornness and misconceptions she'd tried to make it something else. But her true love stood next to her, his arm wrapped around her protectively and she silently thanked God that they had figured things out in time.

And her eyes brushed across Peter Gilbert and Paul James, the two Yankees that were a part of her family now. Two men that proved that under it all, the war had really been between brothers, the worst kind of war of all. And she looked around the place, remembering Ma and Pa…and Mammy. She wondered what they must be thinking now as they looked down from heaven. Although it retained some of its old grandeur, Tara was a part of the New South now, the negroes were free, working because they wanted a stake in the future as well. The crops were diverse, putting life back into the soil instead of constantly robbing the soil, as planting only cotton had done. Gone were the lazy, quiet days as a community was beginning to build up in the neighborhood, complete with the bustle and energy of new life. For her grandchildren, the tales of the old days would have no real meaning, beyond being family history. They wouldn't understand the charm that those days held, for they were born of the New South and would be its future. As she looked up at Rhett she realized they were the past, born of the Old South and when they and their generation went, that world would truly be gone forever. And yet, so many things would remain the same. Tara would still be home to the O'Hara clan. They would continue to draw strength from the red clay…_what was it Pa said, the land is the only thing that matters…the only thing that lasts._

Rhett looked down at Scarlett and saw a single tear sitting in her eye. "What are you thinking, My Dear?"

She looked at him thoughtfully. "I am thinking of how grateful I am for you and for Tara. I've loved you both will all that I am and you've given me strength…and loved me back. And how our children and grandchildren will continue to draw strength from this land and the future we've made possible for them."

He pulled her closer and they stood together, watching the future unfold, content with all that they saw.

Gwtwgwtwgwtwgwtwgwtw

Okay, so that's the end folks. Hope you enjoyed it. I could have kept this one going on and on but little plot bunnies are multiplying in my brain. Besides, I have a challenge to write, lol. Please leave one last round of reviews. It'll fuel the process for my next endeavor. Thanks to all who read and especially all who left reviews. Couldn't have done it without ya.


	34. Mea Culpa

Dear Readers,

No, this isn't an addition to the story but a simple apology. It has come to my attention that the storyline surrounding Careen's departure from the convent caused offense. To any that I have offended with what I thought was just a plot device, I offer my sincerest apologies. It was never my intention to paint The Roman Catholic Church as a whole in an evil light. The priest was evil, as often happens in any large group. It seems there is always a rotten apple somewhere. I have the deepest respect for the Church, even though I am not Catholic. I do believe The Apostle's Creed, which I recite weekly as a part of my own worship experience, so I do believe in the catholic church, the Christain church united. It was never my intention to offend any of my brothers and sisters in Christ.

Lizzie


End file.
